Honor's Loss
by Namiyo11
Summary: Second Place FA Awards Best Drama June 2008! In the midst of the Jewel Quest, Inuyasha's past comes back to haunt them as a Clan War begins to spiral out of control. His human relatives need his help, and resort to cruel methods to gain it. Violence, Lime
1. Need

Honor's Loss

By Namiyo11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is again dedicated in it's entirety to K Knight, who saved it from oblivion when I thought I lost it. Thank you.

Chapter 1- Need

"This creature, perhaps we should kill it, Grandfather," the young Lord looked nervous as he stared down at the prone youkai in a guest chamber, lying on a mat. One they knew from legend, rumor...one who bore signs of an ancient family shame.

"No. We shall not," the rather old man rebuked his heir softly and studied the beast, thin hands tucked into his sleeves. Silver hair, dog ears, in clothes red as blood...as the tales promised. The mark of the creature who sired it, a General of youkai forces unimaginable. As this human was a General of human armies of a more pedestrian nature, one Matsudaira no Ichiro. The aged man frowned.

This hanyou had saved a village from youkai at their border, single handed, with a great sword of power. All the while saying he was busy, and had to get back to his own. But he'd been badly injured, and a quick thinking detachment had brought him here, one led by Haruhisa, his Grandson and heir, who stood at his right hand now. Who knew the old tales as Ichiro himself did, and his Grandfather's orders. If found-this particular youkai was to be brought to the Keep.

He frowned at the renowned Monk he'd called in when the troubles began, who sat studying the hanyou and kneeling beside the mat with a pair of his disciples flanking him.

"This youkai-he travels with a group of young slayers. I have seen him before. If you do not wish him purified, why then have you summoned me? The young Lord Haruhisa spoke some, but I trust he may be mistaken." Master Ungai. Who didn't like this at all.

"He is injured, and our healers have been unable to rouse him. I believed a Monk as yourself might have a way to bring him to his senses, in a manner useful to us as he instructed you. We also wish discretion. Can you do this?"

"I do not know, nor would I desire to make the attempt. Any congress with them is of the darkness. You flirt with peril, Lord. No danger is so great as to dare trust this sort."  
"As you have said, Master Ungai. So, you then-refuse my request?" Ichiro asked softly, and the old Lord looked merely curious, not angry.

"I warn, my Lord. This will bring great danger."

"You will do as bidden or refuse now, Master Ungai. That is my will-and it shall also be my will...that your disciples will become persons of note to me either way. Our Clan has many allies still, and more who listen to our word. Remember this as you answer."

Indeed. He'd do it. Denounce them, take a very personal interest in them...Ungai was livid. Either do as he asked, rouse the creature and make him biddable for their purposes-or face the ruin of his Order, their great work forever left undone. The Matsudaira would destroy them-or require that he destroy his own honor in doing their will.

The price was high indeed. For a long moment, Master Ungai considered-and chose.

"Very well. But I will make no promise of success. Humanity and youkai are bound together in this one. Nor will I aid you when this comes back to ruin you."

"To your work, Master Ungai," Lord Ichiro ordered. He was helped to rise by his grandson, who then left, sweeping out with a firerat kimono that was hidden away and buried. It would perhaps remind him of too much. The sword was left-he would need that.

Then, with deep misgivings...the Monk did indeed set to work, sending his disciples away. But when he went to place the spells requested-the beads interfered. A simple subjugation magic. He removed them and continued, leaving afterwards with no payment, handing Haruhisa the enchanted beads and telling him what they were...offering a prayer as old Lord Ichiro gave several orders.

For whom that prayer was offered for was in question. It was noted by his loyal novices...that he looked frightened as he almost never did...but he said nothing. Not to anyone. His Order, they had to be protected. He would do penance for what he'd done. Master Ungai...he announced he was taking a time of reflection, and locked himself away in his quarters to pray.

When golden eyes opened later, an old man and a young one, both in the rich clothes of nobles-sat waiting.

"Cousin? You are awake?" Lord Haruhisa asked carefully.

"Who...where am I?" Inuyasha sat up fast, and glared.

"You are home, cousin. Do you not remember? There was a battle, and we brought you home to heal. Grandfather and I have been here often to see you well," Haruhisa replied. This troubled him, but there was no choice. Plain necessity, for this one would never willingly do what had to be done. That was clear from rumor, and what Ungai had shared with them that he had learned...wiping away the hanyou's memory.

"Grandfather? Who-am I...?"

"Your name is Matsudaira no Yasha, distant cousin. You are a champion of this House, and one of my finest warriors. You do not remember, but we...shall teach you. Of all you must know-and who you must be, for all of our sakes," Lord Ichiro answered sadly.

And they did.

"Move in, damn it! The gap's formed!!" Yasha yelled, spurring his horse. His cavalry unit, the best, the bravest, the most insane, really-followed him without hesitation as they slammed into the enemy formation at the join between infantry units. The Takeda army, their enemies...the left wing was crumpling as he slashed with a sword that was becoming a byword of terror to the foes of his Clan. His troops screamed it's name as a battle cry now...

"Tetsusaiga!"

"DIE!" he laid about with it, and armor and flesh shredded. He chopped at a fool who went down with a scream, nearly cut in half. Troops flowed with him, rolling up the wing and forcing the retreat. One of a steady series now, as the last three months turned the tide of war to the Matsudaira and their allies.

Lord Aki-he'd thought to use youkai to win this war. Youkai...killed by the Clan champion a month ago. A hanyou himself, yes. Part youkai. But the human half was Matsudaira, and to them went his allegiance.

"The day is ours!! Hunt them, kill them, let none escape!!" he yelled, lifting his massive sword high. Their camp lay before them, they'd loot it, of course, take what they pleased. But they better damn well not let the bastards get away for fucking trinkets! When he yelled as much, troopers smiled. He was a superb leader, cared for them, didn't waste them, had risked himself personally for many of them and led by example.

Youkai or no-he was like a minor God to them.

Some did escape, of course. That was the way of things. But the strategic region was theirs now. Soon, the whole of Musashi would fall into their hands like ripe fruit. Not likely this Campaign season, no. Not now, when the soldiers would have to be released to bring in the harvests and the weather would be a factor. But next year. They would crush the Takeda for once and for all.

"Well fought, cousin!" Haruhisa looked delighted as the command party rode forward to meet him as he reigned in to watch the rout. In truth-they'd become...friends. Something that bothered him deeply. He liked this mad hanyou cousin, he truly did. But-could not tell him that their friendship-it was based on a lie. That Yasha was not a retired Clan Champion, summoned from his distant home. Come from where he lived quietly by choice until the Clan needed his services again, offering his sword when youkai came to kill them all, then was injured and lost his memory.

He was actually Inuyasha, wandering hanyou warrior...and outcast. Who was, bluntly-a tactical genius when it came to split second movements on the battlefield. Haruhisa created the master plans, Yasha was the field commander who carried them out. The hanyou was winning this war for them, when mere months ago, they were all but beaten, facing the Takeda who had allied with youkai and forcing the Matsudaira to the desperate measure of acquiring him. Haruhisa had their loyalty, but Yasha heartened the troops, made them believe they could win...slew the youkai they could not, and made all of these victories possible.

The hanyou smiled, his blue Clan armor smeared with blood, his horse blowing...he looked like-he fit with them, silver hair and inhuman eyes or no. Perhaps Grandfather was right, they hadn't taken anything from him. They'd given. Inuyasha had a home, a place, was feared and respected. The troops admired him, and the family regarded him with gratitude, willingly keeping up the story because it was working...and most of the Keep believed it anyway. It all happened centuries ago, easy enough to claim things were as they said. Inuyasha seemed truly happy here, but it wasn't him, he deserved the truth, to decide on his own...but.

A helmet was pushed back as he regarded the battlefield beside the hanyou, putting it off again. Another day, perhaps. But not today.

"We celebrate a win, and you look like we lost," Inuyasha groused.

"So we do. You couldn't have timed the last charge better. Grandfather will be most pleased."

"Good. Lord Ichiro needs it, he...doesn't look well."

"No. But he'll outlast us all, Yasha," Haruhisa told him.  
"Most of us, cousin." A chuckle and a jibe the hanyou would never have uttered mere months ago. Several of the Heir's bodyguard grinned.

"Present company excepted," Haruhisa agreed with a nod.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here," Yasha suggested, and Haruhisa had the recall sounded before the troops scattered too much before nightfall and would be hopelessly lost, easy meat for regrouping Takeda to ambush. Horns blared and drums thundered as they set back to work.

Back to the Keep, one that was so familiar to Yasha...for he'd grown up in it long ago, as they'd told him. But not why he left, or the circumstances.

A great feast, celebrations...and the hanyou sat in the place of honor with his kin only long enough to satisfy good manners and eat his meal. Yasha had watched the Keep's women as they danced, and yes, he was lonely again. The Clan Heir saw him go, and shook his head.

"Don't forget to grab a pretty girl or three on the way, Lord Yasha!" one wag chuckled. Yasha just frowned. He had no concubines or even a man as a lover. No, he was not one for men, and women, even professional ones...smelled terrified of him. It was hardly a pleasing scent in a lover. Yasha had confessed the reason he avoided these celebrations and the women only to Haruhisa, their scent of fear...and the Lord had been surprised, but sympathetic. As he was now.

Haruhisa made a decision as he sat. Hanyou or no, he deserved companionship. He was a Lord of the Matsudaira, yes. But also of the blood of his Father. It was to be expected that they would fear him. It saddened the Heir that this was truth, and it didn't make his friend and cousin's bed less cold or his rooms less empty. They would have to find him a pretty girl who would not be afraid of him, then. A woman was a fine way-to repay him for all he'd done for them. For what they'd done to him. If Yasha was happy, he would not leave or wish revenge should he learn the truth, be grateful...

A pretty serving wench smiled, and he filed away the problem for later.

Both gladly attended the war council held the next day.

"I want to follow with village raids, that seems wisest," Ichiro said finally at council. The consensus was that they had to keep weakening the Takeda. How was the question. Raids on villages, merchant trains, did they go for food or trade more? What was best? Which villages? Planning and arguing had been going on for two days now, with no end in sight.

"Too many and we risk stripping the garrisons to pull them off." One of his advisors, Muro, frowned from his place.

"But we need to keep the pressure up. Hit the food stockpiles, and they'll be starved out. Less risk, and we can bring some home," Haruhisa argued.

"Agreed, my Lord, but hungry men make hard fighters. They'll come at us all the more out of desperation."

"Feh. Let 'em. I say strike. My men can handle it, we move fast, hit hard, and come home easy," Yasha scowled from his place along the sides of the Audience Hall with the rest of the counselors. Ichiro smiled. If it was a choice between action and sitting-he would pick action, always. An admirable trait, many of his council were of the opposite mind.

"I agree. Yasha, your men will strike into villages. Take their food, burn them out, make the Takeda pay for any undefended village. Force them from their strongholds to defend their lands, make them spread out and strike their supply lines when they do. But should you face larger numbers, fade away. Return home. We will have need of you...you are not to get yourself killed," Lord Ichiro told him.

"Prisoners? Do we impress some as troops?" Muro asked.

"If the opportunity comes, but waste no time on it. You will be my fist striking them from the darkness. Let them fear us, and tremble," Ichiro said quietly.

Yasha bowed deeply from the waist.

"As you order, my Lord. It shall be done."

Author's notes-Ok! Long note here. As my regular readers know, I do not citrus much because I feel it should fit the story fully. This time there is some, but just a lime in the version. There was a lemon in the original version, which is posted elsewhere out of respect for the stated site rules regarding sexual content. I'll have a link to the original up in it's chapter. This is also a very violent story, so this is a warning, folks. If that sort of thing isn't to your taste, be aware of it.

This story really is a bit of a departure for me. I love to stretch my skills too, and this will. Now, a note on the battle scenes and warfare in this piece. My familiar ground is Medieval Europe, so I've adapted it some with what I've been able to dig up on Feudal Japan's style of Clan warfare.

There are a lot of similarities really, so I hope it's not too much of a stretch for my readers. The harvests were a big determining factor in that era, when you really did have to send your peasant levies (soldiers raised for a campaign season) home to their villages to make sure you got the food in for next year. Winter campaigns were also avoided if at all possible and standing armies were relatively small.

With luck, you'll enjoy as I post it here. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	2. Want

Chapter 2-Want

Inuyasha? Disclaimed.

"Where could he be?" Kagome asked again. Months! They'd looked and searched for months! No sign of him anywhere. He'd gone to Totosai alone, not taking Kirara because she'd been hurt fighting Naraku. A battle that had damaged Tetsusaiga. Now-he hadn't returned. The Smith had repaired the sword, but had no other news besides he'd left the Forge and said he was returning to them. It should've taken only a few days for him to come back.

Kagome refused to believe he was dead. No matter what Sango and Miroku thought. No. It had become a closed topic, and they dutifully asked after him wherever they went...but the monk no longer expected to even find a grave now. The hard truth was that if he could have, he would have come back long since. Not just that-but anything strong enough to take him down wouldn't bother with burial. With winter coming, it would soon be time to stay closer to Kaede's village as well.

That was slowly driving Kagome up the wall.

'Welcome to pre-industrial Japan, Kagome,' she reminded herself.

Everyone was...slowing. The harvest was coming in, the villages were finishing their preparations, and her friends were planning to stay in the village for most of the winter. Her suggestions to the contrary had met with looks of astonishment and shock. Winter was coming. That was it, you closed up and sat tight. Even youkai would be staying closer to home now according to them.

At home, you put on a coat and barely missed a beat. But-no furnaces, no cars, no modern comforts to make that possible. Travel was limited as snows came and you stayed where the food was stored and kept warm as best you could. Anything else was insane.

She still didn't like it.

"On the plus side, Kagome, the battles ease in winter. It's when we heal up, rest, get ready for spring. Even the armies and Lords stop fighting in winter unless there's no choice," Sango had explained, puzzled.

"Back home, we just go around and do what we do," Kagome answered.

"Not here. The roads become impassable, and travelers are rare. I know you want to find him, and so do we. But dying in a snowstorm won't help us find Inuyasha or Jewel Shards," Miroku told her.

"I know," Kagome answered sadly.

As time passed...even she was losing hope. But still-she was adamant that Miroku not offer prayers for his spirit, or conduct the services for the dead. He wasn't dead. Kagome was certain that if he was-she'd know, somehow. That Inuyasha wouldn't die on her like that.

For all of their sakes-Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo felt the same. Without him, they had little chance of defeating Naraku, and...camp was a lonely place. They all missed him. Miroku did his best to do what the hanyou had, as they realized their well-their leader was gone. They could all relax before, knowing he was there to track and hunt, to take up any slack in the work, that his power was there to protect them all. But now, they were on their own.

It was an uncomfortable feeling after so long together.

"Don't let them bother you, my friend and cousin," Haruhisa told him days later in Yasha's comfortable, well appointed rooms in the family quarters. He was back from a successful raid, and he'd been teased again as some of his men had taken peasant women from the Takeda held village as prizes. The terrified girls had been made bound property and handed out to the bravest...yet their Captain took none when offered the pick of the prettiest and healthiest. It seemed a good time to speak of it.

The Heir sipped sake and considered his cup and the spare, now familiar surroundings. They had many such talks, Yasha was one he could confide in, really. No need to keep that distance of rank with this one-and they were alike in many ways. Both had a burden on them from birth, one that constrained them and held them apart from most. For one it was his blood-the other his rank. Besides, Yasha shared that rank, his Mother had been a Princess of the Matsudaira...centuries before.

"I don't, but they piss me off," Yasha scowled. He sighed, and absently rubbed his neck where the rich green silk kimono lay. A habit he didn't even notice, really. Every time the subject of women and his lack of them came up, or he was being ill tempered or doing something he felt wasn't right-he rubbed his neck.

'Those beads...it must be those beads Master Ungai removed. The body remembers, if the mind does not,' Haruhisa thought absently.

"All scared? Surely after they calmed, you could pick one."

"No. All of 'em-weren't for me, cousin. I wanted to order the men not to seize them, but I couldn't. They fought hard, and deserved rewards. I just wish they'd picked other ones," Inuyasha admitted unhappily.

"They wouldn't have obeyed if you had. That's why we fight now, when we secure all of Musashi, we won't need to punish the villages that look to the Takeda anymore. It's the way of peasant levies, Yasha. They see women and plunder as their right and you know it. Most villages offer little else but women for them."

"I do...and I'm glad we're going after them. If not for the Takeda and this feud...I'd be a human, cousin. My Mother wouldn't have had to be rescued by my Father from them when they kidnapped her. To avenge the insult done to her and our family, I'll gladly kill them all. But when we ain't doing anything-I get this feeling like I should be doing something else. Something important," Yasha said finally. That made Haruhisa frown and consider.

"This is important. What else could be?" Haruhisa asked carefully.

"I don't know. Like-I was doing something and now I'm not."

"Then take comfort in action. Take Muro's advice, and pick a woman for yourself in one of these villages to keep you company here. They...can be quite distracting."

"If I find one that isn't scared, maybe. That'd be-nice."

"Of course it would. You need to ride more then horses, it'll improve your temper here at home." A glare as he smiled easily.

"Real funny."

"Ah, come now. Your honored Mother loved a youkai and wed him before she came home widowed. Surely there are others of her nature," Haruhisa answered. True as far as it went, actually. Izayoi had run off and married one when he rescued her from Takeda soldiers, then come home to her Father's icy reception and the family's anger. Not that Inuyasha knew that part now. Nor that if she had wed Takemaru of Satsuma as planned...they would have had the strength to crush them then. Not faced generations of off again, on again conflict.

That was part of why his ancestors had despised Inuyasha. Haruhisa did not.

"Maybe. They ain't exactly thick on the ground." And yes...he rubbed his neck as he drank more sake.

"You and a detachment will be headed out again soon, and this time, I will lead one half of the troops. Plan for it now, and we'll keep looking."

"What happened here?" Kagome gasped. The village they arrived at had been sacked. They'd been headed back to Kaede's with a new Shard when they saw the smoke in the distance. So much for their plans to celebrate their victory, the first good news in months.

"Raiders. Bandits, perhaps. Stay here, I'll go down and see what happened," Miroku said carefully. Soon enough, he summoned them to join him. As they learned what he heard-this was bad. They were met by the injured headman, who ushered them into one of the few huts still standing. The survivors were busy burying the dead and mourning their losses.

"Weren't bandits. They were Matsudaira soldiers."

"But this land belongs to the Takeda Clan. They raided this far into the borders?" Miroku asked in shock.

"Yes. Last year, the Takeda were almost about to topple the Matsudaira, it's said," his voice lowered, "they had youkai fighting for them that were helping them win. Our village was levied to send soldiers...and few came home. A great series of battles, they say, the Matsudaira found themselves a Champion who kills all he faces and slew the youkai that aided the Takeda. They've been raiding all along the border now, but we thought we were far enough away to be safe."

"Lords-using youkai? This is bad," Sango looked worried.

"All these poor people, it's terrible! What happened then?" Kagome asked gently.

"We barely managed to bring in the harvest, but it was like they knew we were weak. They rode in the night and took us by surprise. Killed the young men, burned the storehouse, stole the young women who didn't make it to the woods to hide-terrible."

"Is there anything we can do, good man?" Miroku asked sadly.

"No. No...nothing to be done. We can last the winter on our food, should we hide it from the Takeda collectors. It was the Lord's rice levy they burned."

"You'll have to be careful, the punishments for that are dire," the monk said softly.

"Better that than starve," the old man answered grimly.

"Surely they'll let you keep your food!" Kagome gasped, and the headman shook his head.

"Not the Takeda, young one. I warn you, Monk. The raiders are in the area, and they'll strike around here again, not to mention Takeda patrols. Be careful."

"We will be. I shall offer prayers for your village as well."

It wasn't long after they left, with more questions then answers. There was another village ahead, they would stay the night there, and not strain the poor people's slender resources any further. Sango and Kagome had tended the injured, Miroku had offered suggestions on hiding their food-it was all they could do for them.

Time to move on.

They reached the next village after sunset-and were offered shelter by the villagers. It turned out, they had a small youkai problem at an outlying farm. Hearing the warning, the village set a nightwatch, and Kagome stayed there for safety as the tajiya and monk went to deal with the problem. But it took awhile, and the farmer offered his home. They accepted, deciding Kagome and Shippo were safe enough in the village.

This was a mistake.

Haruhisa smiled as another village lay below. Yasha had taken one nearby, and he figured it was his turn to strike his enemies. Mustn't get behind on points, now could he? They should have just enough time to snatch and burn, then flee the Takeda patrols.

A fine night's sport.

He signaled the troops spread out on the ridge overlooking the village, as his scouts slipped in and slit a few throats. That took care of the nightwatch.

Kagome awoke to hoofbeats and screams. Shippo screamed and shook her as she tried to get up.

"Run, Kagome!! Raiders!" the kit yelled, and she grabbed her bow instead.

"Shippo, help the villagers running away! I'll go help them here," she answered grimly. So Haruhisa was treated to the sight of a woman in clothes a whore would be ashamed of-daring to fire at them?? The arrow went wide, because Kagome discovered...she couldn't kill humans.

"Get that woman!" he ordered, and two troopers did just that with glee. She was grabbed, and one yanked at her skirt as the other threw her bow away.

"Now, now, pretty one. Why fight, when you can help the winners?" he leered, and she kicked him, wrenching herself away. A chain was yanked off her neck and she yelled as she struggled.

The Jewel Shards hit the ground and bounced away.

"You animals!! How dare you hurt innocent people!?" she yelled. At that-Lord Haruhisa rode up and grabbed her by the back of her collar, slinging her across his horse's neck. Any woman here was fair game, and a fighter doubly so-perhaps they'd take this one home.

"Let me go!!" Kagome screamed.

"Silence, woman. Burn the storehouse! Let's move!" he ordered. But a ball of green fire lanced at his troops, driving them away from the stores-Shippo!

"Let her go!!" Haruhisa simply laid his blade on her neck at the demand.

"Youkai! Hear me! Show yourself-or we kill the woman!" he called, unafraid.

"No!" Shippo did as told. Lord Haruhisa frowned...a mere child youkai.

"No! Shippo-run!" Kagome yelled.

"Let her go-or I'll use my terrible powers and destroy you all!" Sure. The child was terrified.

"Kill it," he instructed.

"No! Please! I-I'll do anything, please don't-NO!!" Arrows. Lots of them...and there was a pop.

No telling if they got him or no. Haruhisa ignored the struggling, screaming girl across his lap and turned his horse's head away with a yank of the reins. They threw their torches, and galloped off. He kept a grip on the furious little hellcat as she tried to wriggle off and run, and he solved it by knocking her unconscious.

Spirited. Pretty too. She protected a youkai. Hm. Seemed quite fearless as well. Good things. Very good for his purposes. She-might do for a gift.

He had a feeling Yasha would enjoy riding this little mare.

When Miroku and Sango got there, they were much too late. But the raiders hadn't been able to be as thorough as the last ones. This village didn't lose it's storehouse, for example.

But they'd lost Kagome.

Shippo hadn't been killed, but he was hurt. Badly. He hadn't been able to flee all of the arrows. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

"He needs rest."

"And we must get Kagome back," Miroku finished for the tajiya. They sat with the bandaged Kitsune, now sleeping fitfully, holding the Shards as they worried.

"I will go after her. You take Shippo home to Kaede with the Shards and look after the village. If they've come this far into Takeda lands, they'll possibly strike there. Wait for us," he asked. Not to mention...how he might find her. He would spare Sango that if he could. The Shards would be safe enough in the village's Shrine for a short while.

"Alright. Be careful, Miroku," Sango answered, and soon after he walked in the direction of the Matsudaira lands as they flew to Kaede's on Kirara.

"Inuyasha...if we ever needed you to help her-it's now, my friend," Miroku said sadly to himself as he walked.

Author's notes-Good I hope! More next time, I hope you enjoyed, and Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	3. Gift

Chapter 3-Gift

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. I do own Haruhisa.

When Kagome came to...she groaned as she lay in soft grass. A guard stopped her before she rose, though. A good thing-she was tied up and gagged! The miko gasped and tried to roll away as a voice stopped her.

"Quite spirited."

She froze as the Lord who'd kidnapped her moved where she could see him, sitting on a folding stool brought by a soldier. He smiled slightly as she was pulled to her knees and the gag was removed by guards. She saw they were near a thick grove of trees and that men and horses were resting in it. Other girls were bound and sitting in a group together a ways off, tied up as she was.

"Show respect to the great Lord Haruhisa, heir to the Clan Matsudaira!"

"Respect? Never!"

A sharp crack across her mouth. Kagome was thrown back, and tears leaked as she gasped, feeling a split lip. The guard who backhanded her wiped his hand on his sleeve and scowled.

"Enough. Keep a civil tongue, girl. Or else I might not find you useful, and give you to my soldiers. I doubt you'd enjoy it."

"No..." she whispered, terrified again. With Inuyasha-she'd had nothing to fear like that before, even if it was common here. She bowed as best she could in her bindings, and he nodded.

"Better. You put up quite the fight at the village, my compliments for your courage, even if it was futile. Your name, little archer?"

"My name...is Kagome. I'm not a peasant-I'm a Priestess, and my friends will come for me!"

"A Priestess in those clothes? What manner of friends has a Priestess such as you?" Kagome gulped as he peered at her Fall Uniform.

"Great and-and-powerful ones! Youkai! You should let me go right now, and maybe they won't eat you!"

"Youkai? Like the child," he noted. Her face fell.

"You-if you killed him, you'll regret it, Lord or not! Inuyasha will come back and-" Haruhisa froze, making her trail off. But he frowned.

"I doubt we did. No body, and such leave one," he glanced at the guards. "Leave us."

"My Lord-"

"I said leave." They did, leaving them alone in a small spot at the edge of a grove they were using as cover to rest in.

"Inuyasha, you say?" Haruhisa asked, gripping her chin in one hand as he leaned forward. Master Ungai had spoke of a group of youkai slayers!

"Yes! He's a brave warrior, and he won't rest till he saves me! I know it," Kagome said...with anything but assurance. If he lived, that is.

"I see. Unexpected. And unfortunate," he released her and drew his sword.

"What-what are you going to do?" Kagome gasped.

"I am deciding if I should kill you, woman."

"Kill me...?" she gasped, and trembled.

"Yes. You see-you were intended as a gift to him. But if you know who he was...why then, I cannot let you live, or the friends you spoke of. I will have to hunt them down."

"Was? But then...he's alive! Please, take me to him, we've searched for months, please! I'll beg even, let me see him! He needs me, I need him safe, please let us go!" Her tears.

She must love him to suddenly cast aside her willfulness so...Yasha-always rubbing his neck...he was owed more than killing his woman for faithfully seeking him. And this was his woman, Haruhisa was certain of it as she pleaded. Grandfather would expect him to kill her at once, yes. Perhaps...perhaps there was another way. A way to make up for what he had done to one who had become a good friend.

"Do you love...Inuyasha, Kagome?" he asked finally. She hesitated-and nodded.

"Yes. Please, tell me he's alright! Where is he?"

"Hm. I will tell you what I will do. You will tell me of yourself, and I will explain something," Haruhisa slowly sheathed his sword. They spoke for a time. Kagome told him about the quest, their friends...believing he would understand and free them. But then, he told her a version of what was going on that was-mostly true. Mostly. The parts he told her were anyways.

"He lost his memory?"

"He did. When we found him, he was very injured. A spell took his mind, and we nursed him to health. His Mother was of our Clan, we aided him from that ancient kinship. We had no way to return him to his own home, so we gave him a new name, and a new life with us."

"You-lied to him! He was thrown out by his human family. Surely you knew that if you knew who he was!"

"I do. But he does not, and now we have taken him back. It is forgotten. But I offer you an opportunity. If you want him back with you on this quest of yours, all you need do is bear him company and do as I will instruct you," he explained his notion, and she gaped.

Kagome refused at first.

"I've never lied to him, Lord Haruhisa," Kagome said at last, and he nodded.

"Then you are a good woman. Be one to him as before, and all will be well."

"So, I'll tell him who he is then. It's his right to know, Lord Haruhisa!"

"That-we cannot do, nor will I allow you to, and I will know should you try. You will always be watched and listened to, remember this. A warning, though. Not all of my people would approve of my choice here, Kagome. They would urge me to kill you at once, or do so themselves should they learn who you were to him. Do not doubt this, the stakes are too high for scruples with a single girl's life. We need him more then you do now."

"Lord Haruhisa-you're his friend, then? If it's so bad...why even let me live?"

"I do this-because he is my cousin and comrade. If this makes Inuyasha happy, I am willing to try. After the Takeda are crushed, I will tell him the truth myself and accept the blame. Not so long, really. A few months, and you both may leave if you will it with my blessing and friendship. Supplies even for your journey, money. What you would have, I will give you. But until I tell him myself, he is Lord Matsudaira no Yasha to you, always. You will create a tale for him if you cannot pretend to meet him for the first time, and live it, Kagome. You must live it completely...or you will die and so will all of your allies. This Miroku and Sango, that little Shippo creature, the Priestess Kaede. I will hunt them down and kill them all personally, starting with you. Do you understand and agree?"

A slow, frightened nod as she realized she should never have told him of them.

"Then we have no trouble. Do not make me regret this choice, Kagome," he rose and summoned the guards. They brought her a kimono taken from a peasant woman who'd fled with her things and been caught-and her uniform and everything with her were burned before they left the grove, risking a fire to do so with orders not to speak of it.

No one asked why, because it was by Lord Haruhisa's orders.

They pushed hard all day, staying off the roads to avoid Takeda patrols, and she rode pillion behind him now. Special, intended as a gift-unlike the other girls snatched, who were bound and slung on pack horses or behind soldiers like sacks of rice. As they rode, he spoke to her, and they settled the story he would allow her to tell should she need to do so.

The miko didn't argue, nor did she make trouble. Kagome told herself that she would find a way to rescue Inuyasha. Somehow. She would do it. But until then, she had to keep this Lord happy. So, Kagome was biddable...for now.

"Be ready. Remember-he is Lord Yasha," he warned her softly, and she nodded against his armored back. They were met by an outrider working as lookout, who joined them as they rode in. She saw a group waiting in a cold camp in a small valley near the beginning of the Matsudaira lands. One of the warriors mounted and led a group of riders forward, sniffing curiously as he did.

"My Lord cousin! Good hunting?" Yasha called, riding to meet them. Kagome gasped.

He was changed. Gone was the firerat kimono-and the beads! She looked, and not a trace! A hanyou in Clan armor, blue like Haruhisa's, Tetsusaiga in it's sheath at his hip, silver hair bound up under a helmet. But it was Inuyasha! He reined in his bay gelding and looked curiously at Kagome.

Without a spark of recognition.

"Good enough. I brought you something," Haruhisa noted, and let Kagome down. She looked up in shock as the hanyou pulled his horse up beside her and frowned down at her. He sniffed. And sniffed again. Then a clawed hand reached for her and pulled her lightly up in front of him on the horse as she gasped. Golden eyes stared at her and he lifted her chin with a finger to stare into her eyes intently.

No fear smell! It felt...familiar to hold her as well. The little woman stared at him with worry, concern-but was not afraid of him! Pretty too. Very pretty. A virgin, this was no professional or a camp follower. Shapely, pretty hair, smelled nice...oh. My. Very pleasing.

"You like my gift, then?" Haruhisa asked with amusement.

"I-didn't get you anything, my Lord," Yasha managed.

"Oh? No village storehouses?" Yasha smiled at that, and looked up.

"We took down two full storehouses. Easy enough, no losses, but my outriders spotted patrols. We should move out, Lord cousin-if your men and mounts are up to it."

"Then we shall. Our horses are tired, but we cross the border before we camp," Haruhisa answered, noting Yasha was holding Kagome to him still. The girl looked horrified as they broke camp and headed out quickly after the orders were given to move.

Inuyasha was leading the raiders! He rode with her in front of him...and she didn't know what to say. Shock would do that.

They passed a checkpoint, and were safely on their own lands again. The small town they rode into was strongly garrisoned, and they paused only for fresh mounts waiting in the pickets there with pack beasts before they continued. They were well planned, these raids. Supplies for the return home were kept here so as not to slow them down on the march.

The miko wouldn't believe it if you told her that Inuyasha was the one who did that planning.

Kagome was worried as they rode on. Inuyasha-or Yasha...didn't say much to her, only kept sniffing her hair and shoulders as he deftly handled his mount. Thoroughly creeped out, she shivered as they reached a broad meadow and set up camp near a stream. Soldiers tiredly saw to setting up tents and two took Haruhisa and Yasha's horses, holding the bridles as they dismounted. He let Kagome down first, and nodded to the human as he and Haruhisa started to leave.

"My tent?" he asked the soldier.

"Up soon, my Lord Yasha."

"Good. Have someone take her there when it's up, and find her clothes and bathwater. I know some asshole had to have swiped a kimono, find it."

"Yes, my Lord." A bow.

"Your tent? Why am I-where are you going?"

"Eh?" Yasha glanced back, "You smell like horse. Go bathe and change. Then wait in the tent for me, woman," he ordered. Kagome's eyes were wide. She longed for missing beads.

"How dare you!"

"Spirited," Haruhisa noted.

"Apparently. Ungrateful too," Yasha answered sourly, and gripped her arm suddenly, pulling her close. "You're my woman now. Talk like that to me again...and I'll beat you bloody. Got it?" he growled. A shove, and she was on the ground.

The guard looked a bit sympathetic. The girl was to be a youkai's woman-not even a human's, even if she would belong to one as great as the Lord Yasha. He wouldn't want such attentions in her place. Kagome stared after him as she sat there, and the man frowned.

"Keep a civil tongue, woman. You've caught Lord Yasha's eye, but don't push him."

"I...guess," she answered, and was led off by another soldier he called over before taking the horse away.

"So. This is what we've accomplished." A map was spread out in Haruhisa's tent, and the pair were marking off villages and objectives with their subordinates around them. The fabric walls flapped slightly as the late afternoon breeze stirred them, making the flames of lamps flicker from a draft.

"Hm. They were damned close this time. We won't be able to pull off too many of these raids now without them striking in force or setting a trap," Yasha answered.

"Then we pull back and let them make a move. Lord Ichiro has arranged a few surprises for them in the border villages. With luck, we'll take them in and send their heads back," Haruhisa told him.

"So-home?"

"Yes. For now. It's up to the other commanders to deal with the return raids. Besides, we brought in our harvest safely by keeping them on the defensive. That was just as important, and we crippled their food supplies from this area."

"Agreed," Yasha stretched. They were all tired, riding all night and most of the day.

"Get some rest, cousin. I intend to-we've earned it," Haruhisa told him, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Long day," Yasha answered, and rose, bowing in respect and saying goodnight.

Lord Yasha then left, to get rid of the smells of blood and horse that made his nose wrinkle as he walked, sorting the scents of the camp absently. It had been a bit from the sun that was now sinking, the woman ought to be clean and changed soon. The thought was...exciting and he was a little nervous beneath the calm he cultivated. She was quite a woman, he could tell just from her scent and manner.

Yasha smiled, and corralled someone to fetch him clean clothes and he ordered a decent meal brought to the tent for both of them. Then he went to clean up and change before heading in to her, letting his adjutant tend his armor for once instead of doing it himself. No need to look and smell like a common soldier for their first night together. The last thing he wanted...was to sleep with a woman who thought he was less then a man. So-he'd impress her with his power and manner first. Yes.

Author's notes-Ah. Good, I hope. Yes, Haruhisa's got a little scheme going, will it work out? You'll have to read and find out! Please let me know if you liked it. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	4. Desire

Chapter 4-Desire

Inuyasha isn't mine, Haruhisa and Tadeki are.

Lime in this chapter

Kagome gulped as she combed her hair. She'd watched as they set up the tent with practiced speed and then been sent inside. They'd brought her water to wash up and a comb with a too big kimono of brown and cream silk. The miko nervously sat on the matting that lined the floor and peered around the blue dyed tent's interior.

Small, but tidy. Yasha saw luxury as a distraction on campaign, just as he had before...under very different circumstances. Bedding, a brazier, lamps. Armrests for sitting on the ground, a couple of chests to store the stuff in across from the bed. Guards outside it as sentries, who wouldn't let her out. She'd tried.

One soldier had come in wordlessly after she'd washed, fetched things from one of the chests, lit the lamps and made sure the brazier was going well. Then, he'd left with hardly a glance at her. Like...he was under orders not to look at her or something.

Oh, goodie.

Kagome worried. She was being held here! But...he'd protected her by keeping her with him. He had to have remembered her when he saw her! Inuyasha was being clever-more clever than usual, and pretending he didn't recognize her after the spell was broken. She just had to wait and he'd tell her when he came. That was why he'd acted like that, he remembered, and maybe realized it was dangerous to say anything then.

That had to be it.

Inuyasha wasn't like this, a person who led raiders or anything. This wasn't him, he helped people, he didn't sack innocent villages! All bark and no bite. Kagome clung to that. Inuyasha had no interest in these endless Clan wars. He always said so, that they weren't any business of his. He always ignored the many battlefields of this era that they managed to end up at somehow. They just couldn't avoid them here.

Which only proved she didn't know him-or what he was capable of...as well as she thought.

The flap opened, and three more soldiers entered, the one from before and two others. The new ones had supper, two bowls of stew and some grilled fish from the stream and rice. Sake. It was served on small tables and the one from before laid out small, round mats to sit on. He seemed to be in charge of the others, and gestured them out after making sure everything was ready.

"My Lord comes. Be ready and please him well, woman," he told her, and they left, the man only pausing to take the bucket of water and the cloths she'd used to clean up with him.

Not long after, Kagome heard the guards snap to attention, and she looked up nervously.

"I'm not to be bothered unless it's important."

"Yes, my Lord," one of the sentries grinned knowingly and Yasha ignored it as he came inside. He was dressed in a soft green kimono, hair pulled back into a tail. But he was followed by the man who'd spoken to her, now carrying his armor that was set in it's place.

"Anything else, Lord Yasha?" the soldier asked.

"You can go, Tadeki. Eat something," he answered. The man bowed himself out, and the flap was shut as he looked around. Good. The woman was cleaned up and waiting as he had ordered with supper. But she didn't bow.

"No respects offered to me, woman?" Lord Yasha asked as he studied her. Pretty, yes-but willful again.

"My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome," she answered, and looked hopeful.

"Kagome, then. Don't give yourself airs because you are lucky. I warned you. Don't make me punish you." A stunned Kagome bowed as she knelt there, and bit her still sore lip as she tried not to yell. Lucky? This was luck? She didn't want to see bad luck, then!

"Sorry...my Lord."

"Keh," he nodded. He sat, and looked over his meal. It would do, better then the usual camp fare. He was starved and would eat in any case-but he wanted the woman at her ease. A gesture to his empty cup for her to serve him, and she resisted the urge to pour the contents of the sake jar over his head as he began to eat.

Maybe...he was still...pretending? Kagome's hopes of that were fading fast.

"You don't remember me um, Lord?" Yasha looked up at that.

"No. But-you seem familiar to me."

"Yes." She bit her lip, and glanced up as she saw the shadow of the sentries. Watched and listened to...oh, dear. Probably by them. "You-saved my life, Lord Yasha," Kagome answered and he stared.

"I did? I lost my memory fighting, Kagome. I don't remember anything before it happened. Tell me now what you know of me. All of it," Yasha ordered. He was desperate to know his past, but had learned little. Had Haruhisa known this? If so, he owed his friend and cousin for more now than just finding him a good smelling woman!

"Well, you're a...great warrior. A hanyou, your father was a great Inu youkai General, Inutaisho. Your mom was a Princess named Izayoi. You've fought many youkai, with Tetsusaiga. That's the name of-"

"My Sword, yes. I know all of this. Keep talking!" he leaned over to listen.

"Well-a youkai attacked me, and you killed it. It was a woman named Mistress Centipede. I ran to you, and you saved me when she tried to kill us, me and the villagers, beneath the Sacred Tree. You protected me. Don't you remember that? Protecting me? The Tree?" she looked closely at him as she repeated the story Haruhisa had permitted her to give him-with a small tweak, adding the Tree in. The first time they met. Surely he'd remember?

"No. You're pretty grateful then, right? Explains it," Yasha told her with a nod as he ate.

"Explains what, exactly?" Kagome asked carefully. There was a pause.

"You...ain't scared of me. People are usually scared of me. I smell it on them, but you aren't," he admitted.

"No. I'm not scared of you, uh-Lord Yasha. Should I be?"

"You? No, I don't think so," he told her. Yasha kept watching her as they dined, his eyes thoughtful and intent as he ate with almost dainty manners. Totally unlike her hanyou. When he wanted more sake, she poured as she ate sparingly. Kagome was too nervous to eat much.

"Is-something wrong?" she asked.

"Hm? No. Is the food not good? You should eat. The women outside ain't eating half as good, so don't waste it." he answered. Kagome took a few bites before she asked about something that bothered her.

"Those girls...what'll happen to them?"

"Them? They-they aren't lucky like you. I don't want to talk about it," Yasha rubbed his neck as he spoke.

"But, can't you let them go?"

"No. I can't. So don't ask me. Their families made the mistake of trusting the Takeda to protect them and now they get to pay for it."

"Yes. I guess they did," Kagome answered sadly, suddenly glad she was in here. They'd all looked so...terrible. This was terrible. Why was he letting it happen? She didn't understand, but she wasn't fifteen anymore. This wasn't modern Japan, unified and peaceful. One day-this would be called the Warring States Era for a reason, and she reminder herself it would end. It still depressed her.

Seeing that she looked sad, he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Hey. You-cheer up. Don't worry...you ain't having that stuff happen to you, Kagome. You're with me, I'll look after you now," he told her, and Kagome blinked at the same gruff tone she knew so well.

"Oh, I know. I'm safe with you." Yasha blinked. Alright...

He called when they finished, and Tadeki came and took the trays and the circular mats out after rolling them up. Yasha then nodded to her as he went and-and...tied the flaps and sat next to her?

"Come a little closer," a clawed hand beckoned. Kagome shook her head.

"Um, couldn't I sit here? Lord Yasha?" she asked nervously, her hands tucked into her kimono's sleeves to hide the shaking. Kagome didn't like the way he looked at her.

"No. Come here, Kagome," he said. Kagome did, and sat very still as he sniffed her.

"Must be because I saved you. No fear smell, just-nervous is all," he noted aloud, and ran a hand through her hair as he spoke. Lovely, so very lovely. Yasha was going to enjoy this. He'd be gentle, and since she was grateful, she wouldn't find him, or his attentions...repellent. Not like other women.

"Um-what?" Kagome asked, pale.

"You smell nice now that you're cleaned up. You ain't been touched, I know from your scent, so of course you're nervous. That's fine, I don't mind it, it'll go away after we get to it," he smiled, gathered her in and kissed her, a clawed hand reaching for her breast. She pulled back and shoved.

"What are you up to!?" Kagome's hands shoved hard, but he didn't budge. Her eyes were huge as he glared.

"I'd think you'd know. Don't play dumb, Kagome," he answered sourly, keeping an arm around her, and unlike when he remembered who he really was...didn't let her push him off. Yasha had a sudden sense of-of something. Like he'd been here before, with Kagome in his arms.

"No way!" Yasha released her with an angry growl she ignored, making him pause. Most humans, even warriors...were scared of him when he got mad. She wasn't, and just...sat there looking outraged with her arms folded? Not showing any sign she'd thought anything of being alone with him before now! Confused, Yasha stared at her blankly.

"What the hell else would I want to do with you, Kagome?" he demanded.

"You-really expect me to sleep with you!" Kagome gasped.

"I saved you before and was good to you now, right? I gave you clothes and let you eat and wash up first! Thought you were grateful," he asked unhappily, muttering the last as he looked away, face still as stone.

Yasha saw her hesitation, that she shivered...and scowled.

"Get out," Yasha ordered harshly. He ought to just...but he rubbed his neck absently and looked away, humiliated. He wasn't going to beg a damned peasant girl, and it wasn't in him to want an unwilling girl! Kagome winced, and said it.

"Please, wait! Don't send me out there," she asked.

"You'll be allowed to leave the Keep when we get there, no one'll touch you. Just go, woman."

"N-no. I want to stay. I don't understand though! He said to keep you company-not sleep with you! I never agreed to that!" Kagome confessed. His ears twitched.

"Feh. Wasn't planning on sleeping yet! Who told you that, anyways? Lord Haruhisa?" he asked. She nodded.

"You said yes and didn't know what he meant?" Another nod...as Kagome looked rather embarrassed. Seeing this, he shook his head.

"That's funny. Understand now why you're here?"

"Yes. Now," Kagome answered sourly.

"You still want to stay? You know what it means now? You'll be mine. Just me, no one else, alright? But no mistake, I wanted you the second I saw you, and I'll have you if you stay," Yasha demanded, making her jaw drop at the flat statement. Her mouth closed and she stared her hands. She loved him, after all...had often thought of this happening...but not this way!

Kagome steeled herself...and nodded, realizing it was this or she lost him, Naraku, the Jewel...she'd lose any chance of saving him and well, everything. Lord Haruhisa would see to that, Kagome knew it. That was if he didn't kill her for breaking their deal! He sat for a moment, frowning as he reached out and pulled her close again. She let him, eyes wide.

"Then I'll forgive you, and I'll let you stay...if you ask me to."

Kagome's face was fortunately pressed against his chest at that moment. She decided once she got him back to himself-he was going to pay for this. Oh, yes! He would regret it! Such a jerk!!

"I just-want to stay with you. Forgive me, my Lord?" she murmured. Yasha nodded magnanimously and she looked up at last, when her expression was back under control. To her astonishment, he wore a shy, rather pleased smile that left her blinking.

"Forgiven. I'm...glad you'll stay with me. You'll have plenty of food and pretty things. Better clothes then that, things women like. Promise," Yasha informed her before he kissed her again. This time, she let him clasp her breast, gently stroking through the fabric. She gasped as he nuzzled her neck and moved down, gently nipping as he went. Kagome shivered, it felt...good.

He paused and loosened her kimono, nodding to her. She blushed deeply and let it slide off her shoulders, and he grinned, leaning in to kiss her again, hands reaching inside to caress her bare flesh.

"Good, yeah?" he asked. She moaned as he found her nipples and teased them with his thumbs, his hands making soothing motions. Kagome leaned into his hands, and greatly daring-her mouth found his ears as he moved down to nuzzle her breasts.

He gasped. The sensation of having his sensitive ears gently nibbled...oh yes. This was one woman who was not scared indeed! Her hand tangled in his hair and held him to her as the girl trembled. Yasha happily went exploring, pushing fabric away as the girl was taken to the bed and lowered to lay beneath him, bare to the waist now as he caressed her. When he pulled his ears away, she shuddered and tugged him up to kiss again, arms winding around his neck. It felt so damned good!

Like something he'd longed to do before, somehow. Like he'd always wanted to touch her...

His tongue in her mouth...Inuyasha was doing this! Kagome was stunned. It felt-great. But...it wasn't really her hanyou. Even if she wanted it to be. Even so...she wasn't going to stop him. No. Kagome realized with a twinge of shame that she was enjoying this too much...she'd missed him...he pulled her upright and she followed eagerly, kissing his neck and shoulders as he growled in pleasure at her attentions, her hands untying his kimono and tugging it free as he shrugged it off. Her hands went to the sash around his waist, she didn't care, she wanted him...he saw and smiled, caressing her thighs as his hands went under the soft fabric.

That felt kind of-familiar. Her knees, gripping them...had they done things before? Why else would a woman's bare leg under his hand remind him of something? Yasha put it out of his mind as he helped her undress him, eagerly pausing as hands roamed. Kagome gulped as she got a good look at him by the light of brazier and lamps. Not a speck of fat, lean, muscular, incredibly sexy. Yasha looked smugly pleased at her expression until her own kimono came off completely. His breath caught at the sight of the blushing girl's body.

When the sentry smacked a fist on the tent pole, he growled. Gesturing for her to cover herself, he shrugged his clothes back on and went to the flap.

"What?" he snapped, glaring, and the guards and runner paled at his flushed face and furious expression.

"My Lord, a messenger. Lord Haruhisa sends his apologies, but-"

"He needs me. Fine," he fixed his clothes, and looked regretfully at the disheveled, breathless young woman on the mat. The guard that looked in discretely averted his eyes from her, noting Lord Yasha was indeed enjoying himself for a change.

"Wait here for me." She nodded as she clutched her kimono around herself, unsure if she was glad they were interrupted or not. Yasha ducked out, and Kagome wanted a cold shower as she fell back into the bed, panting and dazed. Maybe two.

Wow.

She was asleep by the time he came back to the darkened tent. News from the border, a Takeda patrol had tried to take a village in retaliation and been driven off. But it had meant going to the planning board for awhile...damn it. They'd avoided the ones with traps, meaning-someone had talked. Spies were everywhere. Haruhisa had sent a messenger to the town they'd left as well, warning them and sending word to their own listeners to keep an ear out for anything and anyone unusual. He'd given other orders too-ones Yasha was not aware of. All he knew was this was not a good beginning to the second part of the plan.

But a good personal beginning earlier tonight to balance it. He wanted to follow up on that, but of course she was sleeping. Kagome lay curled up in the covers against the chill of the night. So he tugged some of them away from her and stretched out beside her, careful not to disturb his Kagome. She rolled over in her sleep and rested her head on his shoulder, and he grinned in the dark, wrapping an arm around her as he regarded the campfires dimly glowing through the fabric of the tent. He felt content just holding her.

Yasha was quite happy at the moment, sex or not tonight. That would happen later, now that he had a woman who had wanted him to! This Kagome wanted him as much as he wanted her and Yasha knew it. Just what he needed. She'd be a fine concubine for him, warm and smelled good, felt so good...his woman. A brave woman who wasn't scared of him and made him feel happy. Even if she was bad tempered and a little dumb. Before he fell asleep himself, he kissed her forehead gently, and sighed.

He slept very well indeed...and dreamed of her saying she loved him as a rain of red sparks fell about them, she kissed him, begged him to stay, declared that she loved him as a hanyou...and a winking Jewel.

But he didn't remember when he woke. The spells saw to that. Kagome got up, and he kissed her, regretting that they were breaking camp so early. But they'd be back at the Keep tonight.

She rode behind him as they traveled...and again-it felt very familiar when she clung to his back.

Author's notes-Ok! A bunch of notes this time! First on the tent and Tadeki. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find out what went into a tent then? Honestly, a pain in the rear. So, I went to my DVDs, hit the Samurai movies and hoped for the best. Tadeki would be Inuyasha (Or Yasha's) orderly. The guy assigned to make sure everything is taken care of for him on campaign. The dream is of course from 'castle beyond the looking glass'. Also a characterization note on our favorite hanyou.

Yeah, yeah, I know, he's being rather OOC. But! He isn't as much as you might think. In the anime, he is a terrible snob and has the attitude to go with it. The poor guy is a noble, after all, even if no one pays attention to that little fact. Plus, a serious hero complex. Half the time he's too busy keeping his friends out of danger to pay attention to battle plans or anything-but if that restraint was lifted and all of his little outcast issues were gone, what would he do?

So I thought, what if there was a reason he somehow always steered them to battlefields? Like he wanted to be that noble General like his father and likely his human relatives, and perhaps was studying them to learn tactics and such? Besides, now he thinks he is one. That's what I aim to look into this time. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	5. Suspicion

Chapter 5-Suspicion

Inuyasha and company? Not mine! Ushio and Takato are mine.

As Yasha and Kagome were riding towards the stronghold of the Matsudaira the next day, another was walking and cursing the cold.

Miroku. He'd found a farmhouse yesterday, but there was little shelter as he shivered in the chill. His traveler's ear and eye said a storm was coming, and soon.

So the town and it's checkpoint was actually a welcome sight. A small, strongly garrisoned town that lay across the road. He walked into town, and while no one bothered him, guards were everywhere. They were clearly garrisoning the place, and well. A look at the checkpoint told him much as he made excuses to stay nearby and watch for a time. No one passed without reason, and all were efficiently searched and sent on their way, meaning very professional men. The Matsudaira were serious about keeping trouble off their lands, then. Bargaining with the proprietor of the town's only Inn soon after, he sighed.

"Come, I'll fetch you a good supper, take your ease and outwait the storm in comfort here, good monk," the rabbity little man urged. Miroku nodded and made his way into the main room, sitting with his staff in the corner near a group of soldiers, seeing merchants and some locals were joking and laughing across the room.

His careful questions soon brought hard looks and an underofficer to his side. One who was off duty, but he seemed like he was quite willing to go back on duty at any moment-particularly to arrest a troublesome Monk.

"You seem very curious for a itinerant monk wandering the countryside, Hoshi. Late in the year to do that as well. Your name?" the man, whose name was Takato, frowned. Their orders were to keep an eye out for anyone being nosy. Especially...for a monk named Miroku asking questions, along with a tajiya named Sango and a small youkai named Shippo. That word had come directly from a messenger sent by Lord Haruhisa. The cagey look on his face warned Miroku-the headman had said those were Matsudaira soldiers who'd taken her and raided the villages. He thought fast.

"I...am Mushin, a humble monk. I plan to journey to my Temple soon, but I seek a lost girl whose family asked me to search for her after bandits attacked her village. I hope to find clues to her whereabouts or her fate well before the snows fall." The man nodded as he noted the name. Possibly quite innocent, then.

"Hm. Bandits? No bandits dare come near here. Unless you claim we would harbor them? Our noble Lord Ichiro and his heir Lord Haruhisa allow no animals like that here!"

"Of course not. But I still must ask everywhere. No town protected by such fine warriors as you and your men need fear them, but perhaps a traveler or your soldiers have heard something."

"I see. This girl, what does she look like, hoshi? Her name?" Takato asked. Miroku described Kagome to him, using a different name then her own. So tall, black hair this long, brown eyes, possibly in a strange, short kimono. The man's face went very still. Too still. Takato had seen her alright, in peasant garb.

Riding behind the fearsome Lord Yasha as his prize.

"I see. The family...are they important? Nobles?"

"No. Only-a farm family. Good people, but simple peasants."

"Hm. I would tell them to not look for that girl. That she's not worth the trouble of such a trip looking for her," Takato answered, and rose to rejoin his men, leaving not long after. Miroku had nodded...and worried. He understood what was meant-that he had seen or heard something about her, but wasn't talking.

But two men sitting with the merchants had noticed the exchange. One older and making jokes, one younger and listening and laughing. The elder was delighted, the other...thoughtful as his mentor's attention flicked to the monk, to him, and away. The younger man filed the Monk's face away with a casual glance. Important, obviously.

Soon after the elder left, and the younger stayed awhile before following him to the stables, and then behind it when no one was looking. Alone now, the elder chuckled.

"Well, well. Of all people!" he smiled.

"You know him?" the younger asked.

"I do indeed. Not from this place, he ought not to be here-or he ought to have come before now. Interesting."

"Really? Another job of yours, then?" the younger asked. His mentor had many patrons, half of whom were on opposite sides.

"Nothing to do with you. You aren't ready for such work."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Hm. He might be in need of a good friend."

"I worry, master. Things grow tense, it seems unsafe to linger too long even standing here, much less make any contacts in town. There are watchers everywhere."

"Even so, we will visit him, well I will-you will keep watch on all the fine watchers that trouble you so, my young friend. Yes, I will visit him indeed. Interesting, things go more as I expected now," the elder answered with an impish smile as the storm rolled in and a cold rain began to fall, the men going their separate ways.

Miroku opened his door and entered, to see a thin, nondescript middle aged man in a dull blue kimono was already there holding a sake jar loosely in one hand. The monk recognized him from the main room as he shut the door and lifted his staff.

"Who are you?" Miroku demanded.

"Relax, my new friend. Ah," he took a pull from his jar as Miroku stared, "I forget my manners. Want some? It's good." It was offered.

"I don't drink with strange men who slip into my room uninvited."

"Don't you? A pity-I do it all the time. You meet the most interesting people that way, my friend," he answered easily, smiling.

"We are not friends. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hmp. You want to be my friend, I promise, I'm quite fun to know. My name? Call me-eh...Ushio. Yes. To you, I am Ushio, and here you are Mushin. But, you are a very bad Monk, you made the good officer Takato unhappy, Hoshi Miroku of the Temple of Master Mushin," Ushio took a pull of sake, "how's that hand of yours, by the way? Kazaana still there and working?" Miroku gasped.

"You-you're no ordinary man. Get out," he said flatly, and pointed towards the door.

"I don't think so...unless you want the girl Kagome to stay where she is. It is-Kagome, yes? The miko with Jewel Shards?"

"How do you know this? Talk, or I will-" A hand smoothly waved and flicked, making the monk freeze.

"I don't think you're quite fast enough to dodge all of these. Sit. Be comfortable. We are friends now, you and I. Aren't we?" Ushio asked. Three slim blades between the man's fingers. The monk sat, eyes locked on him. The throwing knives winked at him before they vanished again. A very dangerous man sat there...smiling still.

"I think I'd rather be your friend then your enemy," the monk answered cautiously.

"So all is well then. The great Hoshi Mir-no, Mushin, my new friend. Tell me, is it Kagome you seek, or the ever interesting Lord Inuyasha? Or both?"

"Both, if they live. Who are you, Ushio?"

"Let's just say I am a man as you or any other, making my way in the world aiding friends and seeking to learn all the tales of the world, telling them to some, keeping them from others."

"A spy."

"A spy? It's a good business to claim to be in during these troubled days, you know. Everyone says they are to impress the girls, don't they? Every boy is a ninja or a spy or a Clan Lord made outcast of some sort, and as long as the pretty girl wants to believe it, what's the harm? None, I say," a hand wave as Ushio smiled. "Besides, some-mostly the ones who don't claim it, mind you! Well, they really are what they might be, so it keeps things interesting and gives the pretty girls some hope that the boy tells the truth. Who knows? Maybe they do. A woman lives on hope, doesn't she?"

"Some do. Some-need it. Kagome?" Miroku asked softly.

"She's quite safe. Trust me, she isn't your problem and you can't help her now. You're in a bad place, my friend, a very bad place."

"You work for the Takeda."

"I work for lots of people. As long as they pay well, what's in a name? Nothing, I say, I never remember a name, Miroku or Mushin. You shouldn't either. You're going the wrong way you know, asking all the wrong things."

"So, you're a very good spy. A very well informed one."

"Now now, I never said I was. Pay attention!" a finger wagged as Ushio winked.

"What's to stop me from denouncing you? One word to that officer, and-"

"If I was a spy, if, mind you-you wouldn't make it there alive and they'd never find a body. That's not much help to your friends, now is it?"

"I see. The younger man with you earlier, he would be waiting to finish me if you didn't kill me, then."

"Hn. Saw that we were together, did you? Good eyes, most people wouldn't have noticed."

"I am a warrior monk."

"So you are, and a talented one, but this isn't your usual ground. You should listen to that advice the good Takato gave you. Forget the girl, and go home. He watches after you well, he's also a friend of yours." Meaning-he was being watched. Miroku looked very, very unhappy as he sat with this strange man, so calm, so...playful.

"I must find Kagome and Inuyasha, so it has to be my-ground, as you say. Can you help me, or are you going to keep playing games?"

"I see. Well, well. As it happens, I'd like to give you advice, friend to friend. It's to listen to the good Takato and leave town tomorrow, going back the way you came, but be casual about it. You might meet a friend if you take the north road, at the first ford across the river, or you might not. All I can tell you is that's your best course. And don't trust anybody, especially me, my new and dear friend."

Miroku stared as the man calmly jumped, grabbed the rafters...and silently left by way of a loose roof board. He gulped. Spies. Meaning someone with enough money to employ them, and the one thing old Mushin and experience taught him to avoid. Never get involved with the great powers of the land. They had long reaches, and longer memories. Kagome...was likely in trouble up to her neck. And so was he.

It took a long time to sleep as the rain poured down.

In the morning, Miroku noted he was being watched by a trio of soldiers playing dice as he ate breakfast in the main room. One rose and left, and Takato came in soon after, strolling over to join him.

"So, good Hoshi. What will you? Any luck with news of the girl?"

"I fear...she is lost to her family. I will go to them and break the sad news, then return to the Temple for the winter. I have no more time to search if I want to complete my journey before it becomes too bad to travel. It's unfortunate, but I see no other choice." Takato nodded, and looked away.

"A pity. But this happens, dangerous times. It was good of you to look on their behalf, but best to get to your Temple before the snows come. Wise decision, to understand your limitations," he was pleased, and Miroku saw it.

"Yes. I will offer prayers for her as well," the monk announced. A hand rested on his shoulder as Takato nodded.

"Good. Better they know she's lost, much better than wondering. Truth be told, I have a girl child myself by a woman here. Sometimes, you don't want them back after...things happen to them," he noted softly.

"Things?"

"They wouldn't want her back, after what's likely happened," a pause. "Bandits."

"Yes. Bandits," Miroku agreed. He left the town soon after, going the way he'd been told along the wet and muddy road that dragged at his feet. The ford was hours away, and some of the garrison happened to be...watching him leave to make sure he didn't double back. He was relieved when they finally turned around after-patrolling. Curse them. He glanced at the tattered grey clouds that sailed above him. It looked like it might rain more later, and he prayed it would hold off.

When he got there...two horses were tethered to a tree, saddled and carrying supplies. Ushio was with them. Sitting on a rock by a small fire drinking sake with a bundle beside him. This time, he wore a finer kimono than last night, and he glanced up with a wicked smile.

"Well well! My friend the hoshi Miroku! A pleasure to see you here," he said warmly, raising a hand in greeting as the monk approached.

"Ushio. I came as you asked. Now tell me, where is Kagome, and why did the men in the town tell me to drop this? Not in so many words, but they were very happy I left."

"Asked? I just gave good advice that you followed. You were nearly arrested, you know. Takato reported your interest. That was a dangerous questioning you did, you were lucky they believed you just Mushin, a monk curious for a peasant girl's family. Very close, that was-if you'd said Miroku, why, you'd likely be dead and I'd be sitting here alone talking to myself. So you'll need a new name for now."

"What? Why? No more games!" Miroku snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Because she was in the town not a day before you were, my friend. I saw her myself, riding with the Clan Champion as his woman. A Lord you might know. Matsudaira no Yasha. A subject where even innocent questions are discouraged by people with certain names."

A significant look was shot at him as the name was spoken.

"Lord Yasha?" a blank look.

"You...really ought to keep up with recent events here. There's more to life then youkai and tajiya women. Come on, we've got a long ride ahead of us and the weather isn't cooperating. Change into this and let's go," Ushio told him, rising and handing him the bundle before walking to the horses. Miroku opened it. An expensive kimono, like someone prosperous riding somewhere would have.

"Who is Lord Yasha, and where are we going in disguise?"

"Come, I'll tell you a story as we ride. Monks like stories. Oh, no, you aren't a monk for now-but stories are still good to pass the time. Go change into my new friend Takemaru, once Miroku, and we'll be off."

"I'll bet," Miroku scowled. Seeing no other choice, he changed behind a bush and climbed up onto one of the horses. His robes were tucked into a saddlebag and Ushio wrapped his staff deftly into a nondescript bundle, tying it behind Miroku's saddle. The monk wasn't used to riding, but he managed to get the horse to follow as the man led him down the road.

"So, tell me the story," Miroku asked after awhile.

"Sure you want to hear?" A smile that was met by a scowl.

"Well, alright then. The Takeda and the Matsudaira hate each other. They've been rivals for centuries."

"I know this."

"Good. Now, things were pretty much at a stalemate here for years. Old Lord Ichiro didn't let the Takeda get an inch of his land and didn't have the resources to go on the offensive. Then came Lord Takeda no Aki, new Clan Lord and full of great ideas. One of which was to find some new allies. Not-human allies," Ushio laid a finger to his nose as he watched for a reaction.

"Youkai," Miroku said flatly, disgusted.

"Cheap at the price of Matsudaira soldiers to feed on, it's said. A whole family of 'em. Lizards of some sort. Well, they used them and some of the new rifles to bodyguard the youkai, and started rolling right over the Matsudaira armies. Now as you can imagine, the Matsudaira weren't best pleased. Especially when word was from the capital that no one was going to help them fight youkai. If the Takeda pulled it off, all well and good. Same if the Matsudaira won. The feud's gone on too long for anyone else to care much," Ushio commented with a sad head shake as they rode.

"I see. So why not call in Monks or Priests?"

"They did. They got eaten or shot. After the first few of them went, they even called on old Master Ungai. When some of his disciples were killed trying their magics, well. He left the field, and the word got out in this region."

"Terrible. Disgusting."

"True. Anyways, the Matsudaira got desperate. They never had much luck with youkai, but they needed one. So they found one. Lord Yasha, shameful branch of the family tree. He turned the tide by killing the youkai and is one of their best field commanders now. Quite the tactician, they say, like he'd fought a lot before, very scary, and his men adore him."

"Huh? A youkai-related to them?" Miroku was getting a very, very bad feeling...he reined in and Ushio followed his lead with a small smile. "Inuyasha."

"Yes indeed, my good friend. He was-or is-Matsudaira, you know. On his Mother's side."

"I had no idea his human family was so well connected. But he never-he would never aid them or abandon us like this!" Miroku admitted. A lonely grave by a river with flowers laid on it by a devoted son. Entirely unfitting as a resting place for a Princess of such a powerful and ancient Clan.

'Small wonder he never speaks of it...they must have been truly ashamed to do that to her, unforgiving even in death,' Miroku thought. But Ushio was speaking.

"From what I understand, you're right. But, all I know is your little hanyou friend is with them now, and has a new name to go with his Clan armor. He seems to have...forgotten all about everything else and they want to keep it that way. The Matsudaira claim he's a retired Clan Champion who returned to fight with them, and pretty much everyone believes it. They almost destroyed the Takeda this year with his help, and they're gaining a lot of new allies who want to be on the winning side."

"That explains the raids. But not where we're going, or why he has Kagome if he doesn't know who he is, or why you're helping me or know all this about us and what's going on."

"Oh, that. Your Kagome seems to be with Lord Yasha, if you get my meaning. He must still fancy her. I can't blame him, she's quite charming. Where I'm going is to ask the man I think might have some answers. As for why I know of you and help you, my friend and traveling companion Takemaru-you tend to do things that attract attention, and friends tell me things. Besides, all I did was give you some advice and lend you a horse. Nothing much to tell," Ushio shrugged.

"Somehow, I doubt that is ever true with you, friend Ushio," Miroku said with a head shake. The man laughed at the wry answer as they got moving.

"I like that. Now come on, we've no time to waste!" Ushio urged his horse to greater speed.

No need to tell him that others were also interested in Lord Yasha. Like the men following them now. Nor had the monk asked the right questions. But still-not bad, the spy decided. Although Miroku was making a rather large mistake, not following the good advice given.

He seemed to be trusting Ushio.

Author's notes-Spies! Spies everywhere. Yes yes. Actually, they were a common feature of the era. I just couldn't resist having one along for the ride. The new rifles would be flintlocks, they were a recent addition to the landscape via trade. Lords who could afford it would have small units of them during the period. I hope you like this so far, and Thanks very much for Reading!-Namiyo


	6. Unease

Chapter 6-Unease

No, I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Lord Haruhisa, Lord Ichiro, Lady Aiko, Lady Ai, and Itsumi.

The Keep was beautiful. A real castle, one of a powerful Clan. It sat on a hilltop, it's high walls commanding the area around it. The detachment rode in through the gates, and Kagome was let down. It had been a hard ride, slogging through the mud that the roads turned into after it rained.

"Someone take charge of her," Lord Yasha ordered, dismounting. A servant bustled forward as horses were led away. He glanced at her as she looked nervously around.

"Charge of me?"

"Don't worry, they'll get you settled," Yasha told her, and she nodded.

"My Lord?" a servant shot a speculative gaze at Kagome. Guest? Prisoner?

"She is my new concubine, the Lady Kagome. Treat her well, and get her anything she wishes." There was an unspoken 'or else' lurking there. The man was privately horrified at the news. A youkai's woman! But he said nothing, only bowed.

"Yes, my Lord. Come, Lady. Be welcome here," the servant said. Kagome was led away as he and Haruhisa went in to report to the Clan Lord.

"Very good," Lord Ichiro commented, pleased as he regarded the pair kneeling before him and sipped tea served by one of his own concubines. The frail old man was warmly dressed, he felt the chill more with each passing year. They'd come here where he was soaking up the sunlight, and told him everything.

"Thank you, My Lord," Haruhisa answered. Both bowed.

"However, I fear I have need of you. The Takeda have begun sending raiding parties into our lands-avoiding the garrisons we've concealed in some of the villages. Punish them for their daring, and see none return to celebrate their triumph. You will leave as soon as possible, before the roads grow too poor."

"Yes, my Lord," Yasha's face fell a moment as he answered, and Ichiro noted it.

"My cousin, you are rarely disappointed in such orders. Why does my war hound look so now?" Lord Ichiro leaned forward slightly, eyes thoughtful. War hound. He often called Yasha that, something the hanyou hated privately. But he had too much respect for the aged man to say anything-besides, it was a mark of great favor that the Clan Lord had a name for him like that.

"Our cousin found a pretty little companion on our last trip, Grandfather," Lord Haruhisa answered easily as Yasha looked embarrassed, ears twitching.

"A woman? Bah. There are many women, like this one. She will be here when you return, to help celebrate another victory," Ichiro said with a gesture to the woman kneeling beside him, who suppressed a shiver. Lord Yasha frightened her terribly, and most of the Keep's women with her. She felt pity for whoever had been so unlucky as to catch his eye.

"You're right, my Lord. There are-lots of women like her," Yasha answered, the smell of the woman's fright crossing his nose, an acrid, familiar scent.

'But not like Kagome,' he finished silently. Soon after, they were sent away to get things ready. They would leave in the morning. Nor did he have time to see her now, too much to do.

Kagome had been handed off to a maid, who led her to a guest room, having been told by the servant that she was the Lord Yasha's concubine. The miko bit down several things she'd like to say on that score, only tiredly following her to a chamber. When the doors were opened, she gulped and looked around. It was nice, a thick mat with pink and orange striped silk curtains, a screen, chests, a few lamps, pretty paintings on the doors, cushions.

"The room pleases?" Itsumi asked. A plain, cheerful bird of a girl, she bustled in and lit lamps against the coming darkness as night fell.

"It's very nice," Kagome answered.

"Does the Lady require anything else? A bath? Food? Tea?" Itsumi asked.

"I'd-like to take a bath if I could." The girl bowed.

"Of course. Lady Aiko might wish to see you later, with the noble Lady Ai, since you belong to one of great consequence here." Belonged. Kagome felt ill.

"Who are they?"

"Why, Lord Ichiro's chief concubine and Lord Haruhisa's wife. You will see," Itsumi answered politely.

Kagome just nodded, and got her bath. But word spread fast while she soaked of who she was. The maid returned as if by magic when she was done, then brushed her hair and helped her into a fresh kimono. Itsumi informed her she was indeed summoned to meet the raking women of the Keep.

Itsumi led her to the rooms of an old, but still beautiful woman. Her hair was almost completely white, and even her wrinkles seemed delicate as the tiny woman knelt in a rich kimono, surrounded by others like her. Lady Aiko, longest serving of the Lord Ichiro's concubines, and de facto Lady of the Keep since the death of his wife decades before. Who asked who she was, and how she got here. Kagome answered, explaining that she'd been-taken in a raid, and brought here by Lord Haruhisa.

"A new one? That wretch!" Lady Ai scowled at her from her place next to Aiko and her nails curled into her palms. Lord Haruhisa's wife, she was a strong willed, fiery tempered and sour noblewoman with a thin face and a predatory look. As wife of the Clan Heir, she was the highest ranking woman here, her daughter the young Princess Keiko and her infant son Etsuo his legitimate heirs-and she regularly made the lives of his many other women hell.

"I don't belong to anyone, thank you. But, no. Um-Lord Yasha...he sort of-brought me here. Not Lord Haruhisa, Lady Ai," she flushed as several gasped. As they'd heard, then!

"You poor child," Lady Aiko shook her head as Ai looked horrified.

"He-don't look like that, he isn't a monster or anything!" Kagome snapped and a hand lifted.

"Prideful, for the peasant woman of a mere halfblood youkai. Mannerless little beast!" Lady Ai sneered. But she gave ground as Aiko shook her head gently.

"You will show proper respect for the Lady Ai," Aiko noted softly. So. She cared for that creature, then? She must, or feel a sense of obligation to one who'd shown her favor and taken her from peasant squalor. Loyalty was a good trait, Aiko supposed.

"I'm sorry, Lady. It's...it's been a long few days," Kagome answered. Ai just sniffed as Aiko continued.

"You are weary, I think that is understandable. I would advise you to serve him well and to keep to your place here, young one. You are...fortunate, to have so powerful a one choose you, and no doubt he will be generous. Life here is pleasant, I am sure you will enjoy it here, and are welcome...Lady Kagome," Aiko said. A gesture, and the maid who'd accompanied her scooted forward. "Itsumi will take you to rest and attend you, go now," Lady Aiko told her, not unkindly. Kagome bowed shyly, realizing she'd been dismissed.

As the doors closed, though-Kagome heard a storm of talk erupt. She paused to listen.

"A youkai's woman! This is outrageous! Lord Ichiro and my Lord should not permit this!" Ai snapped.

"I suspect Lord Haruhisa undoubtedly approves, if he chose her for Lord Yasha. My dear Lord favors him greatly, and so long as she makes no trouble, she has a place here now for as long as it pleases him to keep her. We shall see what happens. Pity her, my Lady. I do," Lady Aiko answered.

"Hmp. Nothing but scandal. I would kill myself before I would lie with such a creature!" Ai commented.

"Lord Yasha is a terrible youkai! How can she not be running away? The girl should ask for help, this should not be allowed," another murmured sympathetically.

"Perhaps he'll eat her when he tires of her. I've heard tales of such, of what they do to human women. Terrible, terrible things!" a horrified voice.

"Maybe she likes such attention. Shameful!"

"Undoubtedly he's had his way with her. Who else would have her now that she's been a youkai's? The Lady Aiko is right to pity her, I do as well," a third woman chimed in.

Kagome heard and felt horrible. The gossip had begun. She knew it. Itsumi only looked away uncomfortably, and touched her sleeve to lead her back to her rooms. Kagome laid down on the soft mat...and never felt so alone. The only person who knew her here-didn't even know who he was.

Tears fell into the pillow.

A knock on the door made her start later. She sat up, wiping her eyes as it opened after a moment. Yasha walked inside, eyes flicking around. He'd argued with himself if he ought to wait until she let him in or no-and decided to just enter. He stood uncomfortably in the room, and shut the door after him.

"In-Yasha, Lord Yasha," Kagome stammered nervously as she got up and greeted him.

"Kagome. Still not bowing. Are you alright?" he asked with a frown, seeing how unhappy she looked. He'd planned to enjoy her now before he left, but not if she was all weepy!

"Sure. I'm fine," she waved a hand and smiled brightly as she belatedly bowed.

"Feh. Not true. I can smell that," he said wryly. Kagome blinked.

"What?"

"I can tell when someone lies to me. Humans smell different when they're hiding things-or crying," Yasha answered, and tilted her face up to look at her closely. "Has someone been mean to you? Tell me, and I'll deal with them."

"No. I...I'm a little tired, that's all," Kagome answered. Another lie. He knew it, and took her hand.

"The room isn't nice? I don't like you crying, so tell me why," he glanced around.

"I'm fine, really, and it's lovely."

"Scared?" A pause...and a nod.

"Of what?" Yasha asked suspiciously.

"I'm...all alone," Kagome admitted. He frowned.

"You ain't alone, I'm here. For now, anyways. Kagome, I have to go tomorrow. Lord Ichiro's orders, and I won't be back for awhile, maybe a couple of weeks."

"You're leaving me?" Kagome asked with alarm.

"Eh...keh," he nodded. She looked lost and he felt like garbage, so he tried to reassure her. "No, no, it's not like I want to go! I have to. I'll come back, soon as I can. You-will you wait here for me?"

"What choice do I have?" she answered sadly.

"Oh? Seems to me you do. I told you, if you want to go, I won't stop you. You can leave whenever. I'll leave orders saying you can go home if you want to, Kagome. They'll take you safely back to whatever pissant village Lord Haruhisa found you in."

"You will?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Sure. Told you I would, didn't I?" Yasha shot back.

"Really?" Golden eyes rolled.

"No, I told you that because I thought it was funny! I want you to stay. I told you that, too. You know the deal. I tell you what, you decide while I'm gone. If you're still here when I get back, then I'll take you, but not till then."

She blushed and looked down, "I...told you yes already, Yasha."

Not Lord. He expected no less by now than her willful familiarity-but he found he didn't mind that so much from her. If she was to be his, then she might be permitted such.

"In a camp full of my men and scared shitless. Here, you'll see how well you'll live first. But no crying! Got it? I don't like it. You ought to smile, Kagome," Yasha decided out loud.

"Thank you," she told him, and did smile at that. He was still her Inuyasha-who hated it when she cried.

When he left the next day, true to his word...the orders were left. Lord Haruhisa lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

So it went. For the next week, Kagome waited for him. No choice, no matter what he said. A deal was a deal, and she had one with Lord Haruhisa and well-Yasha. He was keeping his, after all. No sleeping with her before he left, and she'd been told she could leave if she wished. Kagome didn't, and it was unreal. As ordered, she was being treated as the favored concubine of a ranking Lord.

Itsumi was assigned as her personal maid, clothes were being run up for her, and she was now-kept. The Keep's other women like her...they soon shunned her. The wives considered her beneath them, and the Clan's daughters gossiped and giggled when they didn't think she heard. Kagome had no friends here really, even the maids and servants all looked at her as less than they were because she was his. Because her Lord wasn't human, and they all knew she now was here by choice as days passed and she didn't leave.

But she heard plenty about what was going on from Itsumi. The Clan war was ugly. Everyone here had lost someone, the castle itself had been besieged twice in the last five years. Kagome now understood why they were so desperate to keep Inuyasha-and she grew to despise the Takeda. Allying with youkai!! That was common knowledge. Apparently, a number of monks had tried to help the Matsudaira...only to be killed. They'd needed her hanyou and Tetsusaiga, just as Lord Haruhisa said.

It didn't make what they'd done right, if they'd asked, explained...alright, he'd have said no. But Miroku and Sango wouldn't have-and neither would she. They would've helped and gotten him to help too. Instead, they'd lied when they found him with amnesia. Or bespelled. Kagome realized he had to be, and wished the monk was here, he'd know how to break it! Memory loss didn't last for months like this, at least, she didn't think it did. The problem gave her something to chew on.

Not to mention...she was being watched. Kagome saw them, eyes that followed her, shadows against walls and soft sounds of footsteps in the corridors and out of sight. Just as Lord Haruhisa warned her-everything she did was noted. No matter what orders Lord Yasha had given, she was a prisoner here. Held in a golden cage, maybe, but imprisoned nonetheless. It ate at her nerves as she remembered the heir's warning, that one slip...and she would die.

She just endured and worried until he came back to her. When the news finally came that the detachment had been sighted, and Kagome felt nothing but relief. The truth? She missed Inuyasha terribly. Even as she remembered the other part of their bargain. She'd stayed, and he'd want to collect.

That scared her too-for a lot of other reasons.

"Hah!" Yasha urged his tired horse to more speed as evening came, and Haruhisa snorted.

"You'll lame him! Slow up!" he yelled over. They and the beasts were exhausted, it had not been fun chasing off overbold Takeda cavalry. Yasha did slow a bit, and his horse gladly slowed to a tired trot as Haruhisa and the outriders caught up with him.

"She's still there. I know it, Lord cousin," he answered hopefully, and the heir sighed.

"I hope she is, you've talked of little else, my friend." True. The young woman had been the topic of the day...and night...and afternoon-really anytime they hadn't actively been fighting. Was she still there? Had she left? Wasn't she beautiful? Haruhisa had to finally order him to not try and send runners back to find out, a waste of resources.

Amusing to be sure. Like a husband eager for his new chosen and much loved bride. In a way, wasn't he though? Funny, really, as was certain topics of discussion that the nervous hanyou had shyly brought up in private. He wanted to please her and sought advice. Haruhisa wondered, but gave him a few...pointers.

Perhaps he didn't remember lying with her before. Either that-or the poor man was a virgin. Definitely amusing either way. Of course, he didn't laugh, but a smile was hidden a few times.

"She will be. Kagome will be there," Yasha insisted, and the Lord just nodded. He figured she would be, she'd given her word to him, to both of them. Kagome struck him as a faithful sort. But best the hanyou think it all because of her feelings. It was so, after all.

Soon, the roads would be all but impassable with snow and sleet, they could rest for awhile at last. Yasha could enjoy her all winter, and should she play her part well...Haruhisa would expiate some of his own guilt and restore his honor. Come the end of next campaign season, he hoped to be able to shed his burden. Send his friend on his way with his woman, and not be killed for what he'd done.

Author's notes-Interesting? I hope so! I wanted to go into the Keep and it's situation a bit before we go on. I welcome comments, constructive critiques, and questions. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	7. Worry

Chapter 7-Worry

I so do not own Inuyasha and company! I own Ushio.

Miroku frowned and shivered. Two days of cold, hard travel in the opposite direction of the Matsudaira castle, and he knew nothing of where they were going or who they were meeting. All of his attempts to ferret that out were met with some of the most convoluted verbal fencing he'd ever encountered. Master Mushin had taught him how to be a monk. Ushio was teaching him a whole new range of things as he drove them and the horses relentlessly.

Like that Ushio himself was very, very good at his chosen profession.

"Trouble coming up," he glanced at the monk with a smile as they neared a bend in the road with thick trees. It would do, Ushio decided.

"Oh?"

"A teahouse is ahead, and we have some friends to meet there."

"I see. Reporting to your superiors?"

"Superiors? Now, why would you...ah yes, Takemaru, you think I'm a spy," Ushio chuckled.

"I know you are. One who works for the Takeda. But I warn you, I won't aid you in harming Inuyasha or Kagome. Only in saving them. I have no interest in this besides my friends," Miroku warned. He'd said it before, but he wanted to make sure this was understood.

"Hm. My my, quite insistent. Now, if-if, mind you, I worked for the noble Takeda, I would want to neutralize the threat he poses to them, however I could. If I did, mind you. So how would I most easily do this, a mere human against a youkai? Why, by aiding my new friend the great hoshi in freeing his friends. If the Lord Inuyasha recalls himself-it's quite likely that he'll finish the noble Matsudaira on his own in retribution for their presumption. At the least, he'll no longer aid them and my objective-if I worked for them, of course-is achieved."

"True. But surely we can slow a bit. The horses are tired from this, they won't keep the pace for much longer, Ushio."

"Eh...not a fine plan, if kind to these brave beasts. The fellows following us, they might have a different method for dealing with such things as the question of the fine Hoshi Miroku or Lord Yasha. Not as sensible or simple as mine might be," Ushio said sadly as he rode.

"What?" Miroku looked over his shoulder.

"Three of them, on horseback. They...aren't likely friends of ours, particularly of yours. No, I fear they aren't. Why else travel so hard since we left the town, my friend?"

"Two days? I haven't seen-"

"So I noticed. I just thought I'd mention it now so you'd understand why we've been riding so. They'll catch us today. I'd like to pick where I meet them, and I pick here." The man nodded to the copse of trees.

"Then they are Matsudaira men."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I wouldn't bother asking nicely. Now, I say this with all respect, my friend. Ride ahead and wait for me while I chat with them."

"But-they'll probably try and kill you. Can't we outrun them?"

"This isn't your ground. As I told you, it's mine. Make speed, and have my friend Takemaru go to the teahouse up ahead. Have some tea, and ask for the fresh dumplings. You must remember this. The fresh ones, Takemaru, do you understand?" There was no humor in Ushio's voice now.

"Tea and the fresh dumplings, and remember who I pretend to be. Very well, it will be as you say. But I will come back this way after-"

"You will not. Go now," with that-he lashed Miroku's horse.

The Monk barely hung on as it went into a tired gallop! He clung to it and looked over his shoulder as Ushio calmly dismounted and led his beast to the trees for cover. It was the last thing he saw before the horse took him around the bend and away.

It took a bit to get it to stop. Miroku slid off gratefully, murmuring a prayer of thanks. He led it to the teahouse, legs still a bit wobbly. This was not like riding Kirara or dealing with a mild mannered carthorse. Not by a long shot.

Normal sort of place, he decided, looking it over. He tended the horse and went in, sitting nervously and stretching cramped legs in front of him. A plump woman came bustling up almost as soon as he did.

"What can I fetch for you?"

"My name is Takemaru. Tea. And the fresh dumplings," Miroku said carefully. She just nodded and smiled.

"Right away," and she was off. He peered at the farmers and an old man nodding in the corner. No one looked like a spy. But neither did Ushio.

He waited awkwardly. The order came eventually, and he checked the tea and food. Nothing odd, no secret messages, nothing he could see. So he carefully ate, and realized he was hungry. Miroku worried though. Ushio. Three on one were long odds...but the man had been very confident.

So he made the food last and decided he would wait until he was finished to go back.

He was on his last dumpling when hoofbeats were heard. He rose and peered out...and there he was. With three horses on leadropes. All unsaddled and strung along behind him. Ushio came in, sat down, and smiled.

"My friend Takemaru! Fancy seeing you here. Tea, and fresh dumplings," the last was to the girl, who nodded. Ushio stretched and sighed.

"Are you-are you alright?" A nod.

"We needn't worry, our friends will not trouble us over the debt owed, it's been settled," he answered with a sad smile. Miroku remembered the knives in his room at the inn-and shivered. He fought youkai, not humans. Not like this very pleasant, very dangerous man.

"Did you eat the dumplings?" Ushio asked.

"I did. The fresh ones," Miroku answered quietly. There was a nod.

"Good. If you don't ask for them, you get stale ones here. Locals know that, they cheat travelers where they can by dumping off the leftovers, the skinflints," the man chuckled, and the monk looked bemused as Ushio's order arrived not long after. That was it? No details, no nothing? That hadn't been some sort of codeword? Just-dining advice??

"Who were they?" Miroku asked softly.

"They were men. Their names didn't matter anymore than mine. Let it go, my friend. It isn't your ground. Merely part of the story I follow now...that isn't a happy one," Ushio answered. Three men. Ushio didn't have a scratch, just sat cheerfully eating. He was as good-and coldblooded-as Miroku had suspected.

"I see," Miroku said gravely, and his hand began to lift in blessing, until Ushio's rested on it. A gentle headshake at the gesture and a sad smile.

"Takemaru. No." He wasn't supposed to be a monk now. Miroku realized that was why Ushio stopped him.

"I don't care for this tale, Ushio."

"Nor should you. It's not too late, you know. You can still leave to your own well loved ground. But the tale will go on anyways, and be poorer, harder, without you. It will go on in any case, my good, dear friend. The good and the bad. The choice is still yours."

"This is my ground, and I'm part of it. Good or bad, until I can help those dear to me."

"Brave man. A good friend too, and that's precious. Good," a pat on his shoulder as Ushio ate quickly, telling him to soak up the warmth as he sorted the horses. Miroku wondered, but assumed that he was meeting his contact. The monk considered...and decided not to press.

They changed to fresh horses, and Ushio kept the others.

"We are horse traders now. I might become...Kumo. I might not, he rarely suits me," Ushio explained.

"I see. Does it ever get confusing, remembering who you are?" Miroku asked, bemused.

"Not at all! I always know who I am, it's names I forget," he answered with a grin.

"How much further?"

"A few days, should the weather hold."

"Not likely," Miroku sighed, glancing up.

"True. It'll get rougher as we go. But we'll stop in a town and rest for a few days if the weather turns too harsh. One thing-can you witch the weather at all? I'll let you be a monk again for a bit if you can," he looked eagerly at Miroku for the answer.

"No," the monk shook his head. Ushio sighed and wore a small grin.

"Then no monking for you! Some magical friend you are," Ushio exclaimed with mock disappointment.

They ended up in a town for a week when the weather turned. Then they were slowed further by the poor roads. Even with supplies bought by this Ushio of many names...the journey was a hard one. Miroku worried for his friends-and began to wonder why he was even here. This wasn't his ground. He doubted this was the best plan, to follow the spy. Nearly three weeks of travel, and so far there was nothing to show for it. Miroku worried about them all, Sango and Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha...where were they? What was happening to Kagome now? Ushio merely smiled as always.

"Fear not, my friend. Did you not learn patience at Temple?"

Patience, yes. Miroku relearned that lesson as days passed.

Ushio suddenly leaned forward as they rested the beasts by the road, and watched a plainly dressed couple carrying full bundles on their backs trudge past. A plump, older man and a very pretty young girl who frowned fiercely. They walked quickly, barely looking up. He gestured to them with a smile.

"Now, a game to pass the time. Those two, what did you see there?"

"A family, a rather pretty girl as well," Miroku answered.

"Ah. Then you see nothing! They looked like a family, yes. But are they? Are they father and daughter? A pair merely walking together to the same place?"

"Not true. It's most likely they are a family."

"Why?"

"Because...of how they walked. Close together. The girl kept watching him. I would say that was her father. He looked tired as well, likely from carrying the bundle."

"So tell me the rest of the story of those two people, my friend. There's more, surely?"

"He is likely a prosperous farmer. He looks worn down but is dressed as one. The girl is likely his daughter, and is helping him carry goods. A common story, as you put it," Miroku finished. At that, Ushio nodded carefully, smiling slightly as usual.

"Go on. There's more to tell, I think."

"More? Well-they aren't walking to the village. There aren't any outlying huts. The harvest is in...meaning," a finger was lifted as Miroku thought out loud, "they had no reason to be so far from the village unless they are traveling somewhere. But they shouldn't be tired if they started out at the village, it's close by. So yes, there's something else. They are passing through, and aren't locals. If they are traveling at this time of year-the Matsudaira drove them out of their village when it was burned out, maybe."

"Well done. You are an educated sort. Your mind works like an educated one, all clever and puzzling things out as you go. I myself didn't enjoy schooling, I admit it," Ushio grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I see well, if I do say so myself," the monk answered.

"So you do, so you do. Good to know that you say such," Ushio smiled, and Miroku had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being tested again by a measurement he didn't know.

"Of course, you're completely wrong. He was a shopkeeper in a border village, that was his pretty little recently acquired wife and they are on the run as they were caught selling information," the spy added easily, and the monk gaped.

"How do you say that? Tell me the story-as you see it."

"They didn't wave, or greet us," Ushio answered.

"That means nothing."

"Hah. Normal peasants would at least look at us, they didn't. Any young woman who looks at a man like that, well-they're wives. Her expression told it all, once at least she was the future widow of a wealthy man, now they have almost nothing. He may look worn, but that's because in spite of his clothes, no doubt chosen to make them less appealing to thieves...he isn't used to hauling things, like the money and valuables that are likely in those bundles. He isn't the type to carry when he has a young back at hand unless it's vital."

"Clever. If you're right. But why on the run from a border village, much less informants? What else do you see that makes you think that?" Miroku asked, curious as he leaned forward to listen.

"Why, I'm so very glad you asked! The man is a fool who bought the hand of a young woman, and she is an expensive one to keep happy. Who wouldn't be with an old man as a husband? They are traveling on this road, and the nearest villages on it of a size for merchants to have proper shops are border ones. With the battles of late, trade is all but done for so how else could he afford her but to sell knowledge? Of Takeda movements, or Matsudaira. So they had to run-they were found out and are headed away from the border as fast as they can. Who else travels now when unused to it?"

"You have a very harsh and suspicious view of people beneath that smile. She could be his daughter, not his wife, and they could be innocents driven from their homes."

"Perhaps. But I will wager good sake I am the one who is right. Go ask, Takemaru, if you are so minded."

Miroku considered...and decided not to take that bet. Ushio just laughed.

Another few days, and they were on a hilltop overlooking their destination as the sun began to set. When he saw it...the monk was shocked as he stared down. The Temple complex in the valley was enormous, well endowed, and a small village spread out nearby. He'd heard of this place. The Temple of Master Ungai. When he said as much, Ushio just nodded.

"I would hope so, or we're lost."

"But...if we'd traveled straight, we'd have arrived here days ago!"

"If we'd come straight, we would have had more trouble. Others watched, my friend. Besides, the journey wasn't so bad, was it?" Ushio asked.

"What business do we have here?"

"I'll answer with a question for the Hoshi Miroku, master of youkai slaying. Can a Spiderhead swarm steal someone's memory away?"

"No. They are rather weak as youkai go, and not much of a danger unless they overwhelm you or somehow manage to poison you," Miroku answered.

"That's what I was reliably told as well. Good to hear this confirmed. The poison?"

"Very potent. Enough of it, and the victim will begin to dissolve. They will often lapse into a deep sleep and die in great pain."

"And if the victim of this tragedy were able to regenerate?"

"They could survive. Inuyasha was once attacked by them, and lived. I've heard this," he looked grimly at a point between his mount's ears. "This is what happened to him? Spiderhead poison?"

"So I'm told from friends with friends at the village so favored by their assault. News was that he won, but was injured. He was badly bitten, and fell into sleep."

"He does that when he's badly enough hurt. That might have done it, but he ought to have been back on his feet soon after. Say-a few days or so if he let himself rest, less if he pushed it. What do they have to do with Master Ungai's disciples?"

"The lesser monks? Not of interest. It's the man himself we shall chat with. He was summoned to the Matsudaira stronghold after Lord Haruhisa brought your good friend Lord Inuyasha there. Then he left...and Lord Yasha came to be."

"What??" Miroku's jaw dropped at the very suggestion being posed.

"Hm. It's what I hear."

"That's impossible. Master Ungai is a great monk of tremendous Spiritual power. While I do not agree with his philosophy entirely, there is no way he would ever aid the Matsudaira so! Never. Such a thing would be impossible for him!"

"Never? That's a rather long time. Shall we see?"

"I'll see you are wrong!" Miroku barked, and Ushio shrugged.

"Would make this a rather useless trip if I were. But we shall see soon enough, my dear friend. We shall see," he sighed. Ushio wondered though as they rode slowly.

He'd tested the monk repeatedly as they headed in. What he found matched the reports of him from one of his employers. A good, honest, loyal man and a gifted Monk, if terribly flawed and prone to weakness. This was going to be a hard leap for him. But Ushio had his orders-and would carry them out.

Author's notes-Ok! I'm pretty happy with my story here thus far. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	8. Fulfillment

Chapter 8-Fulfillment

I completely promise that I do not own Inuyasha and company. Lords Ichiro and Haruhisa, as well as Itsumi are my original creations.

Continuity and rating note-This chapter takes place during the same time span as the previous one and is a continuation of chapter six, 'Unease'. This chapter originally contained a lemon, but I have altered it for in respect for the site's stated rules. A link to the original version is at the bottom on the page for anyone interested.-Namiyo

A good long soak...and Kagome felt ready to face him. The riders had returned, eaten with old Lord Ichiro in private, and orders had been sent for her to attend upon Lord Yasha alone in his chambers later. To her surprise, a pair of maids arrived with Itsumi. They helped her dry off and dressed her in a rich blue and green kimono she didn't recognize.

"Lord Yasha is generous," one told her with a grin when she asked about it.

"Yes! But...not human," the other noted slyly, eyeing her.

"So?" Kagome asked sharply.

"Oh, just noticing, my Lady," the sly one replied innocently. Lady. What they called her from courtesy.

"None of your business," Kagome gritted.

"Well-you'll look pretty for him," Itsumi promised, looking at the other two with disapproval. Her position as Kagome's maid was a promotion, after all, and a good maid served her mistress loyally. No matter what, Itsumi was determined to be good at her job.

The trio set to work, talking over her head as they combed and dressed her hair and added makeup. Kagome stared into the small mirror one produced when they finished and smiled at herself in surprise. Her lips colored, her eyes done, her hair dressed...they'd done a really good job. She did look lovely, like a Princess almost, and blushed as she thought about why they took such care with her appearance.

"No scents or oils, Lord Yasha's direct orders. But you truly look very pretty, mistress. You are pleased then?" Itsumi said as they watched her reaction. Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha always hated it when she wore perfume before he lost himself-he claimed it made her stink.

"Yes. Thank you, Itsumi," Kagome smiled nervously. She'd tried to get the woman to stop calling her 'mistress' with no success. A personal maid didn't act so familiar-or so Itsumi informed her.

"Have a pleasant evening, Lady," one of the others said, the sly one. Both eyed her as they took their leave, but Itsumi just quietly showed her the way to the family quarters and his rooms there. She seemed to consider something as they walked along dimly lit halls, and finally spoke.

"If he sends you away afterwards or you have need, please call for me. I will attend you no matter how late the hour, mistress," the maid murmured with a kind smile. No need to wonder what she meant by 'afterwards'. Called for and sent away when...done. Like a-Kagome couldn't even think it. Oh, Kami. Maybe he wouldn't want to? Yeah, right. He'd told her as much before he left.

'I wanted you the second I saw you, and I'll have you if you stay,' he'd said. Kagome knew she had to do it if he asked it, no choice, and he would. Lord Yasha would ask her to do what Inuyasha never considered doing...at least to her knowledge. Sleep with him. She reminded herself for the hundredth time that it was him. That this was something she would have said yes to as months became years together-if the time had ever been right to tell him that. That it had felt so very good in the tent...

She just hoped he'd understand when Inuyasha came back to himself, and forgive both of them for it. There was no more time to worry as they reached the doors to his chambers.

Unlike her single room, he had a suite of them. They were obviously fine, located near the guarded doors of Lord Ichiro's and Lord Haruhisa's chambers. Kagome noted though that they had no guard. But then, they didn't need one. The formidable occupant inside was quite able to deal with intruders. Itsumi knocked and knelt, banishing her train of thought as Kagome followed her lead.

At the knock, the Lord inside froze before diving to the low table that served as his desk. Look busy and casual, that seemed best. Sure enough, when he called for her to open it he was sitting there, seemingly going over a scroll by lamplight. In a brown silk kimono with dark gold figures on it this time, freshly bathed and combed to within an inch of his life. Yasha wanted to look his best for her.

Both women bowed, and the miko scooted inside. Itsumi slid the door closed behind her and left them alone with a small, encouraging smile for Kagome.

She took a deep breath and smiled shyly. Inuyasha-he seemed nervous too. His ears twitched and he was flushed. Not to mention he was holding the scroll the wrong way. Kagome saw the characters were on the side facing her, and suppressed a giggle.

"Kagome. You look nice," Yasha told her as she made sure to bow again. That pleased him.

"Thank you, Lord Yasha. The maids said...this was your present? It's very nice. I really like it," Kagome gestured to the kimono. He nodded.

"I'll buy you lots of them," he answered, setting the scroll aside as he rose to meet her.

"Thanks, but-I don't need a bunch of clothes. I'm just glad you're back and alright. I was worried, you know," Kagome admitted. At that he smiled, surprised. The hanyou took her hands in his as he tugged her up to her feet, noting she did look lovely as she blushed slightly.

"Keh. Don't need to worry about me, and you'll have lots of things, like I said you would. You...stayed here and waited for me to come back, Kagome."

"Of course I did!" Kagome answered with surprise.

"Pretty and faithful," a hand brushed her cheek, and her blush deepened.

"Um-Lord Yasha...you-you still..." she trailed off. He nodded.

"Kagome, let's go. We'll leave the lamps lit, I want to see you," Yasha didn't waste any more time, he led her past another set of sliding doors to the bedroom. He'd waited, she'd waited...now it was time. Before he lost his nerve completely.

Better that it was now, maybe. This wasn't camp bedding and only a few servants were in earshot. Brown, red, and gold striped silk curtains surrounded a thick double mat in his bedroom, simple, with storage, fine wall paintings and lamps. The Lord smiled shyly as he led her to it and they sat with the curtains drawn. Kagome took a deep breath, and trembling, turned to face him.

"No distractions this time," Yasha promised, taking her in his arms.

"Yeah. I...know."

"You still want to, right? I-I'm just like any human, don't worry. I won't bite you or claw you-won't hurt you or anything. I'd never hurt you, Kagome," he murmured in her hair.

"I know," Kagome replied with a shiver as he tilted her face up and kissed her. There was no one to interfere, no one to say she shouldn't...she was almost eighteen now-it happened, it was going to happen...and she realized she did want to. Even if he wasn't himself, it was probably her only chance to ever be with him. Kagome pulled back, and let her kimono slide down off her shoulders.

He reached for her, and she smiled. It was...awkward. Both were nervous, but they wanted to. What was so shocking, so stunning...was that she said she-loved him. That was completely unexpected, and he truly didn't know what to make of it.

Yasha realized afterwards that he'd been as much of a virgin as his woman. That this definitely hadn't ever happened before. She was his first, as he'd suspected she might be. But such a first! She held him to her and he kissed her again.

"Kagome, that was...thank you," he said at last. A hand brushed now sweat dampened hair back as she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Wow," she breathed, her expression blissful. A smile met this. A warm one she'd never seen him wear before. It made him look boyish, almost.

"Wow? That means it was good, then?" he turned onto his back and pulled her close as he asked. She nodded against his shoulder.

"I...I wanted to, I did, for so long, Inuyasha." At the name, he scowled.

"What did you say?" he demanded as she froze.

"Yasha," Kagome answered nervously.

"No. You said Inuyasha. Don't ever lie to me, Kagome. Especially not here!"

"Maybe? I...well. Sometimes-I think of you as that, Lord Yasha," her eyes went to the paper and wood walls for a moment-oh, no. Had they been listened to? Even then? No...no. No one had listened to them make love, Kagome decided. Ew.

That was likely best for her to believe at the moment.

"Inu. Feh. Those were Father's people. Inu youkai. I don't like it, don't use it."

"Alright. I won't," she snuggled close as though seeking safety, and he held her tightly. Resting for awhile, he started again in the light by the now guttering lamps. The second time was less hesitant, more passionate, and this time...he knew, somehow, that he'd never in his life felt so happy.

The next weeks were insane. As far as Kagome was concerned, anyways. It felt like she was in a dream. Her time in this Era had always been full of bloody battles and rough living-now she saw how the other half lived. A girl from Tokyo, living in a castle with her hanyou Lord.

A Lord it felt like she'd never met before. In all the time they'd known each other, Inuyasha had never been open with her. But as Yasha, that all changed. Like he was another person. The one he never let himself be with her before, that maybe he never fully was until he forgot himself. Confident, commanding, actually charming at times. Still egotistical and stubborn...but kinder, easier, he smiled more, laughed more. He was stunningly approachable to her mind. So very different.

Inuyasha...her hanyou was so much more complicated then she'd ever dreamed.

Lord Yasha did so many things he couldn't possibly have learned in a mere two months, that he had to have been able to do before. He made jokes and they played games. He knew poetry and tales, and recited them to her-even composed some haiku for her. He played the flute, not great, but competently. Lord Yasha showered her with gifts and attention, and rather inadvertently won her heart all over again.

Part of her was put out as time passed. What had her baka told her of his interests? Squat, that's what. 'We're on a quest, we ain't got time for this!' That was all he'd ever say...all that time, and he never let her in enough for her to get to know him. The little, stupid details you knew about people close to you. Now, though, Kagome had many chances to learn a great deal and part of her reveled in it as time passed.

Because Lord Yasha rarely allowed her to stray far. Soon after that first time-everything they did, they did together, he showed her off and flaunted her. He kept her in his rooms, not just sending for her when he wanted her. When he drank sake with Haruhisa and debated military strategy, she poured, ignoring the heir's knowing glance. When Yasha wanted to sit in by the fire, it was usually with his head in her lap. She'd stroke his ears and he'd often fall asleep there. It was scandalous of course, the favor shown to a mere peasant concubine, one not even of noble blood herself. But they didn't care.

Lord Haruhisa and the others noted the feared Lord Yasha was completely besotted, and chuckled. Lord Ichiro frowned slightly...but his grandson assured him she was quite harmless, a girl he'd found for the youkai. So his Grandfather let it go, noting wryly she'd tamed him quite easily. Yasha was not human, after all. The rules were not the same for him, and if this peasant girl had the sense to enjoy her place and new position with him...that too could be expected. What shocked him and many others-was that it was soon obvious she loved him as he loved her.

Every night, she shared his bed, they bathed together and loved hard and often, hungry for one another. Kagome was privately relieved when he made it clear he had no intention of having her get pregnant...and a bit upset when he explained he could tell her cycle by scent. The realization that he'd known that all the time they'd traveled disturbed her. But it did mean that when she was fertile, he didn't have her, only her company. They cuddled and talked, for Kami's sake!

Part of her never wanted it to end, and she dreaded the day it would, as it had to. Days passed...and she hardly even thought of her friends...

Author's notes- Well! I hope it read well. I'm not displeased with this version, actually. If you would like the read the more explicit one, please feel free to do so at :

/viewstory.php?sid341&chapter8

Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	9. Deception

Chapter 9-Deception

Me? Own Inuyasha and company? Heck no! I do own Ushio, Teruo, Itsumo, and Ichiro 'cause I made them.

Miroku and Ushio arrived at the village near sunset, and the man got them a place at an Inn catering to travelers to the Temple. They cleaned up, and ate a quiet supper. Miroku worried, but Ushio said little, cautioning him to silence. So, he just wondered.

Until he went to relieve himself, that is. Afterwards, he was walking back to the main room when a hand snaked out and dragged him into a dark storage room!

"Speak and die, Miroku."

The monk froze as a sharp blade rested on his throat. His real name! Oh, no. He calmed his breathing in the darkness, and could tell there was more than the one holding the knife in here.

"What is this?" a hiss as the blade pressed down.

"I said do not talk. I am the one who will decide if you die now. Do you understand?" He nodded his head and the blade eased, "very well. You will be permitted to speak, but try to cry out or escape this room-and you will die. Answer me truly, and you might yet live. I will know if you lie to me."

"Who are you?" It was ignored.

"Why do you betray your loyal servant, the creature Inuyasha, and your ally the strange miko Kagome?"

"How dare you! I've come here-" the monk began softly, outraged. Righteous anger welled up at the terms. What did he mean by them? But a small part of him realized...the knifeholder meant to throw him off balance, to keep him on the defensive. Just like Ushio did.

"With a Matsudaira spy, one who murdered three of my best associates. You will now tell us all of his plans and yours, Miroku."

"A-he works for the Takeda!" the blade pressed harder as Miroku's voice rose.

"Quietly," the gentle warning made him freeze.

"I came here to help him free them and get them away from the Matsudaira. How do I know you aren't...who are you?" The blade was removed and a lamp was suddenly lit.

A slim, intense young man frowned at him as he sheathed his blade. Cold eyes bored into the monk as he blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light. Two other men cut from the same nondescript cloth as Ushio were there, one holding the lamp. The other-held a knife ready.

"I see. If you speak truth, and I believe you do-then we are not enemies, Hoshi. You may call me Teruo," the man told him quietly.

"That isn't your real name." That earned him points, Miroku could tell.

"No. But it will do. We've followed you for some time now, and I wondered at your motives once I discerned who you were-and verified who the accursed Lord Yasha is in truth. But I see you have acted in good faith to reclaim your servant and your ally," Teruo commented with the same calm as before. Miroku was disgusted at the suggestion that he somehow owned Inuyasha. He and Kagome were his friends and comrades, not servants or anything. Now was not the time to bring it up, though.

"You...you work for the Takeda, don't you?"

"I do. We do. Meaning we are allies to you in this matter. Help us, and you may perhaps have him back as before. My Masters are not concerned with how it is done, only that this Yasha be neutralized. Why are you here? What secret is being hidden here that will end his association with the accursed Matsudaira? What do you plan to do?" he repeated coldly.

Miroku's mind raced. Did he believe them? He didn't have much time...so he kept it simple.

"I don't know for certain. He hasn't told me."

"You followed blindly? I find that hard to believe."

"If you can tell if I lie or not, then you know I'm telling the truth. I don't care about your games, I just want Inuyasha and Kagome back."

"An interesting defense," Teruo noted, and slowly nodded. "That would fit. Do not trust that man calling himself Ushio. Those who do often pay for it with their lives. I will know all that happens here, because you will tell me. We will speak again, Hoshi, and remember my warning. Enjoy your meal and rest well, you have much to do."

The lamp was blown out, and the monk was shoved out the door. The trio left by way of the roof.

"Can he be trusted? He is the creature's master, surely evil," one asked Teruo, and he shrugged in answer.

"If he fails to be trustworthy, he will simply die sooner then planned. If he is...he will lead us to the way to slay the youkai filth first," the man said. But he was watched from the shadows. A young man in a novice's robes sighed to himself as he listened. If Miroku saw him-he would have known him as the man who'd accompanied Ushio in the border town.

As the monk had observed, it was days faster to reach here by a more direct route.

Master Ushio was right, then. They would have to move fast with this group in the village. He hurried away, careful to keep out of sight.

It took a while for the monk to steel himself to reenter the main room. His mind spun around possibilities, and he felt sick. 'Don't trust anyone, especially me...' Ushio's warning. But he made himself go back and face the man, seeing no other choice.

"You were gone for some time, my friend. Is your stomach troubling you?" Ushio observed, smiling still as he noted the monk was agitated and had a faint red line on his neck.

Amateurs.

"I was, I suppose. I find my stomach...isn't settled."

"Hm. It is a bit too warm in here, I believe I will take a walk to aid the digestion. Would you join me?" Ushio picked up a sake jar as he rose.

"I think that will do us both good," Miroku agreed. They didn't hurry, just strolled outside into the cold night. Ushio considered as they walked, and smiled as they reached an open area.

"Sake? It steadies the nerves after a fright, they say."

"No, thank you. I want my wits about me."

"I suppose you would. What did they want, the unpleasant fellows who so upset my friend? Information?" Miroku whirled on him and glared as he sipped and watched the monk closely.

"Who do you really work for, Ushio?" Miroku demanded. The man's smile widened.

"Ahhh. The right question at last. But not the right time. You ought to work on that, my dearest friend. Poor timing has cost many a great deal."

"You-why are you playing with me?"

"Playing? No. This isn't a game."

"You do work for the Matsudaira. You lied!"

"I never lied. I told you what one who worked for the good Takeda might be thinking should I be in his place, that's all. You filled in the rest with that educated, puzzling out mind of yours," Ushio smiled. Miroku suddenly hated that smile.

"So you plan to what? Kill me? Use me to-"

"If I wanted you dead, I had many opportunities, did I not? Suppose you tell me what happened. A taleteller must set the stage for his listener, after all." Miroku considered...and did so, telling him what happened.

"Hm. Do you think they will spare Inuyasha? They will not. For the good Takeda to win, he must die-they must regain the face lost when their pet youkai fell to him and prove they can defeat the great Clan Champion. Without him, the good Matsudaira cannot win, for their new allies will not stay allies, nor will their troops have the heart to fight. Should he simply leave the field unvanquished and alive...who knows what will be then?" he asked with a sad smile.

"What are you here to do?"

"Find out something that has to be learned, or all fails. I need a fighting Monk, Miroku. I need you, as I told you. Without you, it will be harder. You're going to help me, my friend."

"I can't trust you."

"You are wise to think that, I agree. Since you feel that way, then I suggest another game, to pass the time. With stakes, perhaps, to make it interesting since I am out here in the cold because of foolishness and not by a warm fire watching the world pass by."

"What stakes?"

"I win, and on your word of honor you will help me without hesitation, you will do what I say, when I say, and no questions. I lose-and the world loses," Ushio answered. Miroku looked shocked.

"The world? I think that's a bit much."

"Is it? What happens should the dark one called Naraku win your private feud that is not so private? Do you think him willing to leave humanity alone?"

"No. He will turn on us all after subduing the youkai."

"Exactly. There speaks the clever hoshi I like so well. What do you see if you fight on, without the Jewelguardian and her protector? The brave and lovely Sango cannot take him alone, and you have but borrowed time. After you are gone into a hole-there is no one to stop him if not you and all of your friends, and we both know that," Ushio sighed. The monk didn't answer. He looked down at his cursed hand, and felt a touch on his shoulder. Ushio nodded sadly.

"Do not think me unkind, my friend. To know your tale is to know your curse. Forgive me for being indelicate, but I had to. Consider this also. I told you once how I, a mere human, would fight a youkai. By aiding those who can. It is all I can do, and what I will do. The world needs her champions more than the good Matsudaira do. If they must be spent, if we must be spent to destroy the greater darkness, then I accept that cost gladly," Ushio told him grimly.

Miroku stared at him, and realized that Ushio had never lied to him. He'd toyed, let him think what he wanted to, yes. But he never said who he worked for. That-and he was right. Naraku had to be stopped, no matter the cost. He considered, and nodded.

"You are a man of higher character then I believed. I am sorry, Ushio."

"I treasure your compliment. You also are a man of greater honor than most think, I suspect." Miroku nodded, and there was a strange...understanding between them now.

"Ushio, you've called me a friend. I-think that is an honest statement now, you are my friend, and a brave comrade and ally," the monk said. A look of utter desolation crossed the spy's face as they walked back.

"You mean...I was not your friend, Miroku or Takemaru? You have long been mine! I am outraged. Unjust, and how unkind you are! Some monk," he grumbled.

"As you say. The man who called himself Teruo, though. He said he wanted me to tell him your plan, and he intends to kill me if I don't tell him everything."

"Teruo? A name I remember. Why, a pleasure to hear it again, I know Teruo! Why then-if that is his wish, we shall give him one. Come, let us go inside, to the warmth."

"You spies, do you all know one another?"

"I have never claimed to be one. I merely enjoy travel, you know. A benefit of my profession, much as in your line of work."

"I think of it as a calling."

"As I do mine." Another smile-one Miroku found he didn't hate, even as he noted that again...the question hadn't been answered, not directly.

Who Ushio worked for.

The next day, that calm voice was again in his ear.

"So. A man named Itsumo is why you are here?" Teruo asked. Miroku nodded nervously. As Ushio told him, he had to be convincing here. Ushio had laid it out for him to put together in a rather masterful manner. He would not tell a single lie, yet convey only what was needed should he avoid having Teruo ask him certain questions. Apparently the man really could tell if someone lied to him.

"I believe that he is very important. Ushio didn't tell me-I heard him tell a man I couldn't see clearly that he was to have Itsumo ready to travel tomorrow night. That it was unsafe to allow him to remain here."

"This is most interesting. Do you know who Itsumo is?"

"No," Miroku replied. A long pause, and Teruo seemed to consider.

"Master Ungai's right hand, he is called. One of his finest disciples. We knew Master Ungai had been summoned to the Matsudaira...but is untouchable, too well respected and too many high connections. But Itsumo...yes. Most valuable, Hoshi," Teruo nodded. He gestured, and Miroku was allowed to leave. He slipped away out of the stables where he'd been 'looking after the horses'.

Ushio looked delighted when Miroku reported what happened later.

"Perfect. I couldn't do better myself, dear friend! Marvelous!" Ushio chortled.

"Why is this?" Miroku asked, and the man beamed.

"Because Itsumo is going to vanish. They will grab him. Meaning the head of Master Ungai's personal followers will be quite busy, and so will the other good monks in searching for him."

"They won't kill him?"

"No no," a hand waved, "I doubt they will. But it will keep the good Teruo busy while we do our job."

"You intend to question Master Ungai, Ushio. I understand that much, but he will not see you, surely?"

"Oh, he will, my friend. He will. Now be a good fellow and pass me my sake jar, would you? We just need to wait a little. Or you will-I shall be back. Relax and rest while I'm gone," Ushio told him, and left.

When he returned, the pair slipped out of the Inn and strolled towards the complex. Ushio admired it as they walked, and Miroku just frowned as they turned aside for a track leading to another village.

A trio of monks, two and a novice, were not far off. They seemed to be looking for someone. They were, of course, seeking the now lost Itsumo. Ushio, though. He moved to intercept and greeted them.

"Good evening, honored sirs. Your names?" he bowed, they returned it, and seemed uncomfortable.

"Good evening. I am Etsuo, and this is Aki, with the novice Ichiro. We are monks in service to the Temple of Master Ungai. You will pardon us, we are quite busy on important business," Etsuo answered. Ushio nodded to the young man behind them as the men started to walk past. It was quite a surprise to the unfortunate monks...when the novice suddenly yanked one's hat off and hit him across the back of his head! Ushio lashed out at the second, a blow that was blocked-only to be struck from behind as well.

Two men out cold on the ground...and Miroku gasped.

"What are you doing??" he yelled, as the young novice started stripping them.

"Getting us inside, of course," Ushio told him patiently. "Now help strip these good fellows, and we'll tie them up and be on our way. You may remember my good young friend from the town some days back? He is Ichiro to you." The fellow smiled politely.

"But-these are MONKS!! You can't do this to them!!"

"I rather hope they are, my dear friend, or we've wasted our time. Three monks left the Temple-and three will return. This will confuse our watching friends, those set by the good Teruo. He is cautious, that one, didn't quite believe you," Ushio grunted as he wrestled a robe off one of the men.

"This is terrible," Miroku sighed...and winced. But he helped. Tying up the men and heaving them into the brush some distance away from the road proper. The monk tried to put them somewhere comfortable.

"I only hope I will be forgiven for this," he said with a frown, checking the robes as he dressed. Ashen salt, ofuda, beads...they were very well equipped, these two. Miroku settled the brown robes and hat-and felt oddly comfortable. He hadn't worn the outward signs of his calling in many weeks.

"Squeamish sort I see. These two aren't worth worrying over-trust me," Ichiro muttered. Soon enough...they were dressed and headed to the gates again, bold as brass. But they'd been briefed, and got through the gates without too much trouble.

"Back so soon?" the gatekeeper asked.

"Hoshi Aki is unwell, I fear," Ichiro answered as Ushio made a fuss, bending over slightly.

"Ah. Go then, and rest. May you feel better," the man told them kindly, and Miroku felt ashamed. Dirty. Hoshi Aki was naked and bound up under a tree.

They headed calmly across the gardens, seemingly headed to their chambers...with Ichiro whispering directions as they walked.

"He's down there, master."

"Good lad. Get the horses ready, south gate," Ushio ordered. A nod-and the young man left.

"Remember your word, Miroku. Follow my lead," Ushio hissed, and the monk nodded nervously.

A plain door like the others lay ahead. Master Ungai's room. Ushio didn't knock-he walked right in. The old man sitting inside gaped as he shoved Miroku in and slid it shut again fast.

"Who-" the high monk gasped, starting to get up. But he froze and Miroku's head snapped around. Knives.

"Master Ungai, a real pleasure. Don't bother rising, please, we are not monks here, I admit it. But your vaunted tricks only work on youkai, and should you scream or try and summon help..." a sad smile, "I shall have to kill you."

"What is the meaning of this intrusion here?" the elderly monk didn't look scared. Until Ushio said a name.

"Minemoto no Yasha. Or-Inuyasha the Inu Hanyou, who traveled with youkai slayers." Shocked by the turn of events, Miroku saw the man's expression change...and felt sick. No. But there it was.

Guilt.

Author's notes-Oh, I hope you enjoyed! This was an interesting one for me, you all may recall the anime ep. where Ungai is mentioned, the monks of his order wore brown robes and woven hats. Ichiro was mentioned as Ishio's nameless assistant in the checkpoint town. I elected to break up the meeting with Ungai into two parts due to length. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	10. Horror

Chapter 10-Horror

No, Inuyasha and company aren't mine. Ichiro, Ushio, Teruo, and Lord Takeda no Aki are mine.

Warning, dark themes and angst everywhere!

Master Ungai looked almost relieved as he stared at the two men. Thinner, more worn than Miroku remembered when he met him some time ago, when he was aged but vibrant, active...now he just looked old. A thin old man who leaned back on the small mat in the tiny room and sighed. Not much was here, a mat, a small writing table and a lamp next to a chest. A small, slatted window above that let the morning light stream in on him. His staff lay by the door.

But Ungai's eyes locked on the young monk who'd been pushed inside. A face and aura he remembered. Spiritual powers, strong ones, but no member of his order. The foolish young man who traveled with youkai, who believed not all were evil as they clearly were.

"I...remember you, young monk. This shames you and your Master. You should not be anywhere near this, it is beneath a true warrior monk to threaten another holy man," he said gravely, looking up at him with a frown. The mild words stung like a lash. Miroku had aided in a monk's kidnapping, mugged two other monks, disguised himself and entered a Monastery under false pretenses to interrogate a High Monk. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't have done it, but...

"The shame lies in your actions, Master. You-you did it, didn't you? You bound Inuyasha, you forced him to forget, and made him into a puppet of the Matsudaira. I truly did not believe it possible that you would commit such a crime, Master Ungai," Miroku said slowly, eyes filled with horror.

"We've no time for this. You will tell us how to remove your magic workings on Lord Inuyasha, and you will tell us now," Ushio directed.

"With the young man to work the ritual of breaking. Why you brought him...to ensure my truthfulness as he would know if the spell is false. It will do you little good, stranger," Ungai noted softly.

"Let us judge that. Speak-lest I grow impatient."

"Perhaps he is better off so, useful, controlled. If you did release him, many would die, and my order, our work...all undone. No. I will not aid you," he looked into a middle distance as he spoke, at a room in a Keep far from here. Where he'd chosen, and cast off his honor, his principles...but he had done it, and would bear the burden.

"Better off controlled? You're no better than the Matsudaira or the Takeda! The great Ungai-making slaves of youkai. So much for your famous philosophy of no humans working with youkai under any circumstances! What was the price for my friend's mind and freedom? How much did they offer you to let them use him as a weapon against other humans?" Miroku demanded bitterly, his eyes cold.

"I accept your anger, young one. It is just, even if you are mistaken in believing him a friend. Once it set...I gave him a chance, you see. More of one than a mere half youkai deserved, but he chose, and it is done. It would be wrong to free him. The consequences are too great. He chose," Ungai repeated, sounding like he'd argued this before-with himself.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha would never choose-" Miroku began.

"He chose to forget as I told you," Ungai said as he looked up at the monk. "I ask you this, young man. Should he ever be freed-would you allow him to take vengeance? Allow him to kill more of our fellow humans in retribution?" he asked. He took no pleasure from Miroku's pained expression.

It was true, Inuyasha...he would want them all dead. No. Not all. Not the innocent, only the ones who had convinced Master Ungai. The ones responsible as any other, human or no, would after such a crime against him, but not the entire family. Not as Ungai clearly imagined. Miroku knew Inuyasha.

Even when possessed by the Souunga...he refused to kill innocent humans.

"He is not an animal who will slaughter indiscriminately. Inuyasha is half human-and a good, honorable man, Master, one I am pleased to call my friend. A better person than you or others of pure human blood, his own family! He would never perform such a despicable act as you have. You had no right," he answered.

"He is hanyou. Not human, and he is beneath a man. I wonder, you who ally with youkai by choice. I wonder, do you understand what happens to the unfortunates like him? The ones begot of such profane unions? Hated by both human and youkai, they are damned from their first breath. Unless they are properly purified, they have no hope but to fall prey to the taint of accursed darkness in their very blood. At least now, he is chained and not loose to kill and harm as all hanyou do," Ungai told him with all the ease of one explaining a simple truth.

"I do not agree," Miroku said flatly, and knelt near the aged man. "I too battle youkai, Master. Face them in honest battle, purify the evil ones and protect the innocent from them, yes, but not this! You know that as well as I do. He does not deserve this when he committed no wrong! You must tell us. As a brother monk, I beg you-cleanse away your own crime and tell us what we have to know to release him, Master Ungai. If you don't, you will only incur greater karma, and destroy yourself from within as surely as any dark Priest. You sell your soul to darkness by condemning an innocent to a fate worse than death. Free Inuyasha, and yourself as well, please," Miroku urged.

Master Ungai smiled at the earnest plea, shaking his head gently as he considered the young man before him...and the one standing there with a blade in his hand.

"No, though I see you are genuine in your worry. I thank you for it, for kindness shown to one you feel has fallen into error and harmed one you ally with. But I must hope that the good I have done, that my brothers will do-will be enough to expiate what I have done," Ungai told him sadly.

"Then it's up to me. Stand aside, Miroku," Ushio said quietly.

"I won't let you harm him."

"Need I remind you of your promise?" he asked coldly.

"Let me try!"

"I did. We haven't time. Do you think the not so good Terou will ask? No. He will compel, and Lord Aki with him, my sad and idealistic friend. That cannot be avoided now, not with the very careful Teruo here. He will send to Lord Aki, and they will come-they will come very soon in force and take what they need, and punish you all for your silence on the matter last summer," Ushio told him grimly, and turned to Ungai. "You will tell us, Master. Already, your close disciple the Hoshi Itsumo pays for your actions, or do you think he simply wandered off?"

"Itsumo? No! He is my most loyal disciple. He had nothing to do with this-he knows nothing, they know nothing, I protected them from this!" Ungai protested.

"His fate is sealed as is that of all others who remain here. You are too important for most to trifle with, but they are desperate men, and see their end nearing with the spring campaigns. As it stands this place is doomed by your meddling in greater affairs, but you may yet save the good monks' lives and flee, if you choose to end it cleanly and with honor. Choose wisely."

Miroku looked away from Ushio to the aged monk...and the spy discreetly tugged a pendant from beneath his clothes and flashed it for a moment. Ungai's face went ashen as he slipped it away again before the monk could see it. A grim look passed between the two men, one a holy Monk, the other far from holy.

Ushio nodded.

"I see. So...it is all undone. There is no saving my order, our great work...only the choice of how we might fall. My error is greater than I knew. So it will be, it is a just sentence and I accept my fate. I will aid you, and will not betray you," he answered, and his head lowered. Ungai took a deep, centering breath-and nodded to himself, pushing off the floor in a single, limber movement.

"Well?" Ushio asked.

"The magic is an old one used on dangerous youkai that the caster wished to bind. There are few of any sort who know it in these days. It is called the 'sword of memory', because it cuts the mind of a youkai free of the past. They begin again once it takes them, as though it were the first day of their lives. The skills and powers are intact, but no memory of their previous selves is left save vague, half remembered dreams and feelings. Each night when they sleep, it renews itself, tied to their own powers. But I warn you-the one that it is used on must desire on a deep level to forget. He chose to forget himself, young one, chose to shed who he was, even if it wasn't ever a surface thought. The magic would never take hold otherwise," Ungai explained gently. The young monk only nodded.

Miroku could well imagine that there was much that he'd lived through that Inuyasha would want to forget. From hints dropped over the years he'd known the hanyou, hunting Naraku with them all was possibly the happiest time of his life. If given the choice to be able to start new-even Kagome might not be enough to make him want to stay as he was...but he shelved the thoughts.

"Is there no way then to release him?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. One. But it is difficult, it will cause him pain as well. More perhaps than you imagine, for he will remember all he has done since it was cast, and all of his past life in clarity. I suppose I suspected someone would come, as I have these," he rose and went to his small writing table. A box was opened...and a small stack of papers were pulled free.

"Here, young one. Bind him, wrap your staff with these, and strike him, saying this incantation," a small paper was added to the stack, "when his mouth is ungagged. He must be awake. Do not forget."

"Charging all of these ofuda at once...it is indeed a difficult magic. Some of these I recognize from my studies. An old magic indeed," Miroku noted, looking at the symbols and characters on them.

"Yes."

"Lovely. So the magic is a true one?" Ushio asked.

"It is, and I will perform it. He deserves to be freed," Miroku answered slowly. There was a long pause...and Ushio sheathed his blade. The young monk realized how tense he was when his shoulders relaxed at the sight.

"Then I offer my thanks, honored Master, and a warning. Flee this place tonight, and your monks with you. Go elsewhere, and stay gone. There is no safety on Takeda or their allies' lands for you and yours."

"I will pray that your warning is misplaced, stranger."

"It isn't. Let's go, my friend. We have what we need," Ushio told him. Miroku nodded...and Ungai spoke again as he rose to leave, looking very distant again.

"I will also pray for you, young one. That you are correct to do this."

"I thank you, Master Ungai, I will pray for you as well," Miroku answered, and they slipped outside.

Leaving wasn't hard. They slipped down the corridor quietly, to and out the south gate, and found the horses were there alright. The Gatekeeper was missing-and Miroku decided not to ask where he was. He had a feeling another monk was tied up somewhere as they headed quickly for a small grove of trees not far off, Ushio leading.

Ichiro was already mounted in the grove and waiting anxiously with two other mounts saddled and ready, tethered to trees and pawing the ground. He sat deep and straight in the saddle, but his face was much paler than the moonlight should make it. Ushio saw...and for once he did not smile as they approached.

"Well?" he asked.

"Riders come, Master. I saw them gathering as I brought the horses up. They didn't see me, I was most careful. We haven't long," Ichiro reported, gulping.

"How many?" Ushio asked briskly.

"At least twenty lights, perhaps thirty." Assume every second rider held one...

"Meaning the full local garrison detachment and extra troops. Flags?"

"Not all of them local. Some bore the banners of the lord Aki himself," Ichiro said. At this-Ushio nodded slowly, considering for a moment in silence as he untied the horses and handed Miroku the reins of one.

"Alright. Go, and do as I bid you before. Ride fast and stop for nothing."

"Yes Master. I will do it," Ichiro answered fervently. He snapped his reins and left fast, headed east in a wide loop around the complex bulking behind them, heedless of the dangers of uneven ground as he galloped away.

"You have to follow me closely-and do not lose those papers, my friend, I doubt there will be a chance for more by the dawning should you decide to be forgetful, hm?" Was all Ushio said as he swung into the saddle. He considered again, eyes scanning the area. Miroku mounted with the ease of long practice, his body automatically moving even as his mind blanked at what they so casually discussed.

"Takeda are coming, then. They won't dare harm the Temple!"

"I see you have never met the notable Lord Aki. A dreamer, that one, and ill-tempered at best when his dreams aren't fulfilled. Your hanyou friend has made a fool out of him for months, Takemaru. Months! Lord Yasha is a superb field commander, and has all but ruined his dreams of eventually being made Shogun by crushing his vaunted youkai and his magnificent troops. Do you really think a little thing like sacred ground will stop him from avenging himself on the man who all but personally took his dreamed of victory and handed it to the good Matsudaira? Hardly, my good friend. Hardly," Ushio sighed as he turned the horse's head.

"We should help them! Warn them!"

"I did. He didn't listen. We go," the man sighed sadly as he urged his beast on, glad the monk didn't know about his instructions to Ichiro. They had much to do-and little enough time as it was.

It nearly killed Miroku. But he followed as they rode to the west, looping wide as Ichiro had and heading back for the Matsudaira lands. They rode...and smoke rose from the Temple by dawn.

Lord Takeda no Aki had indeed been notified by the faithful Terou, and had come personally, riding hard with a chosen detachment of bodyguards. Most displeased, he sat his horse in a wrecked complex that morning, thwarted, but having taken his vengeance. He feared neither youkai or human, having dealt with both-nor did any monk hold special rights with him. Especially not ones who had any dealings with his blood enemies, the accursed Matsudaira! No. They had to be destroyed for that.

The Temple of Master Ungai fell-but the Master himself took his secrets to the grave, dying when he refused their demands. Lord Aki hardly knew more than when he began of the secret of Lord Yasha, no, Lord Inuyasha, a name he'd heard before. Terou had told him of this name, and of one called Miroku. Who had traveled with a simple spy, apparently. A single man, one the icy Terou was seemingly worried over.

The heavyset, intense young man frowned on his horse, resplendent in the red armor of his Clan. Lord Aki looked older than he was, worn by years of campaigns and burdened by the weight of his dreams. He dreamed of great things, the Lord Aki...and no single spy caused him worry.

"Inuyasha. Miroku. Where have I heard these names?" he asked aloud, scowling.

"He traveled with a slayer band, great Lord," one of his soldiers offered as Terou watched the villagers gather the remains of the dead.

"Yes! Yes, indeed. I have heard reports of them...women and a monk, was it not? Yes. Youkai were mentioned. You will be rewarded, yes, good that you remembered this," Aki announced. A gesture, and one of his personal guard tossed the man a small pouch of coins. Lord Aki was a great believer in instant rewards-and immediate punishments. So much more effective and memorable than something done after the fact.

"Terou. Find me this Miroku and the other man. Alive. Go now," the Lord ordered with a small frown. A bow from the waist in his saddle to the Lord, and the man sitting his horse not far from him left. He then signaled a squad leader to approach for orders.

"Fetch me these slayers. All of them," Lord Aki hardly noted the men leaving, turning his mind at once to other matters as he oversaw the taking of the Temple's treasures for his own coffers. But the troop was destined to return to him empty handed.

Because Ichiro was going to get to Kaede's village first.

Ushio and Miroku pushed their luck as the sun rose higher. They were riding hard and fast, knowing it likely they were followed. Ignoring the roads, they were taking chances through the woods, and while Ushio rode like an expert...Miroku was far from it. He was barely hanging onto his mount and tired already. When the horse shied, over he went! Clutching reflexively at the precious ofuda, he hit hard and rolled. The panicked beast promptly bolted, leaving it's rider lying groaning on the ground. Hoofbeats, and Ushio reined in his blowing horse, sliding off to check him.

"Damn it. You hurt, good friend?" he did smile, but it was a grim one. With only one horse, they were now in a great deal of trouble.

"N-no...I still have the ofuda. I'm...not that much of a rider, I fear," Miroku confessed, gasping a little as he tried to rise. Ushio helped him up and looked him over even so.

"My fault. You were made for monking, not riding, my good, dear friend Takemaru. I had to forget it. Be easy, you remembered the magic, and that was your task. Mine is to get you to where you can use it," Ushio glanced around as he spoke. Even his usual patter sounded distracted. They'd chosen speed, rather than stealth. He'd bet on them outrunning trouble, and now they'd lost.

A child could track them.

"Ushio, the other horse, we can perhaps replace it in a village," Miroku offered.

"No. No time. They are after us, and will catch up soon, I think. You they mustn't catch, they would have all you knew, and then they will kill you, dear friend-no way they would trust any monk after tonight's work. So we do this," Ushio smiled wider and clapped his shoulder tightly, his eyes twinkling.

"No," Miroku saw the shape of the man's plan.

"Yes. You take the horse, do as I tell you, and I stay here and meet our eager friends."

"No! They'll kill you! Those people are animals! They killed monks!"

"So have you and I. Listen to me. Itsumo, the good hoshi-he is dead, he died first and what he told them before they killed him led them there, and I knew they would kill him when they took him. I knew, Miroku, and I let you give them his name," Ushio answered. The monk froze, his sore body forgotten.

"I...led them there...?" A grim nod as Miroku's stomach sank like a stone.

"You did. I told you, the Matsudaira and the Takeda could be sacrificed to stop the greater darkness. An entire Temple of monks went-do you really think I matter?!" Ushio snapped.

"Evil...this is all...they-I-" stammering in shock, he shivered. Seeing this-a hand whipped across his face! The slap shook him out of his horror. Miroku's mouth snapped shut and he glared at the spy.

"Forgive me for that, you were going to be silly. Now, to business," Ushio gripped his chin and looked at him intently, not letting go as Miroku tried to pull away. "Never said it wasn't dark, did I, my friend? Now-listen to me. We've wasted a lot of time. Go to the checkpoint where we met first, and see the innkeeper. He'll get you into Matsudaira territory. Once there, ride for the first village on the north road. You'll meet friends there, you'll know them when you see them. Yes?"

He nodded, and was pushed to the horse. Miroku mounted, and winced as bruises made themselves known. But Ushio ignored it.

"Good. Ichiro will be there, he'll see you to your destination, no trouble. But then he's going to leave and you're on your own. Tell him nothing about all this-he has his orders. What you need to do then is go to the stream nearby when the women take the washing outside the Keep. Ouji...she'll help you. 'Water garden' is the codeword. She'll get a message to the honored Jewelguardian when you need her too. The rest is all up to you, only you can do this task, my brave friend. Go, and tell my Lord the sake was sweet when next you see him. Do you understand?"

"I do. Mostly. Ushio..." His Lord? Sake? But he remembered it.

"Repeat it, with that monkish memory of yours," Ushio ordered. He did.

"Fine work, my friend. It's been an honor, Miroku. Go now, this is my ground, and my task!" he whacked the horse across the rear.

Miroku didn't dare look back, he was too busy handling his mount. Perhaps that was best.

'Farewell, my terrible friend,' he thought, and rode, cursing the Takeda and Matsudaira, Ushio-and himself.

Author's notes-Ok! I know it's usual to alternate between the two locations when posting a story that has two separate ones, but this time it makes better sense not to. You'll see why next time. That said-long chapter! The Souunga reference is to 'Swords of an Honorable Ruler', when Inuyasha was possessed and refused to kill a baby. I do hope this was worth the wait! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	11. Discovery

Chapter 11-Discovery

Inuyasha and company aren't mine. Lord Haruhisa and Itsumi are.

One morning, as Yasha beat her at Shoji, again-Kagome made a face. She was learning the game, one she found out he was fond of and very skilled at. Another thing she didn't know...it took years to master it as he had! Again, Kagome wondered sourly if Kikyou had known these things about him. Probably had. Not that she could ask now!

"Darn it! You're still better than I am," she fussed, put out once more by the realization of how little she'd known of him after so long together. But it made him thoughtful.

"You know...if I could, I'd fix that," Yasha said slowly.

"Fix it? I just need more practice," Kagome sighed, starting to put the game away.

"No. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?" she asked.

"Here, I got you something," Yasha noted suddenly, and Kagome paused at the change in subject. He'd thought long and hard about this...and once his mind was made up the choice of gift had felt very natural.

"Another present? Really? You didn,t have to, I keep telling you that, my Lord." My Lord. It felt-kinda natural to call him that, now. But more presents! Jewelry, piles of clothes, fans, a set of expensive combs and a silver hand mirror were just some of them. Yasha was spending a small fortune on her, and it made her blush in embarrassment.

"Keh. You ain't greedy and I like that. But I like giving you things-I feel like I've known you forever, and it feels like you should have 'em. See?" he pulled a small silk pouch free and opened it. Gold spilled into his hand. A finely worked necklace of jade and tiny gold beads. She gasped.

"It's beautiful!"

"You like it? But if you keep it...it's a promise," he told her carefully.

"Who wouldn't like it? But, why is it a promise?"

"If you were noble born, I'd marry you, Kagome," Yasha looked determinedly at the floor as he said it.

"What...?" A Shoji piece fell from her nerveless hands to clatter on the floor as she stared.

"If you take the necklace, we'll stay together always. Just you and me and no one else. I can't make you my wife, but this is like that, a promise just between us," the Lord told her gruffly. She paused and stared at the jewelry, jaw dropping.

A proposal? He-wanted to...marry her?! Utterly poleaxed, Kagome's expression made him worry. He wasn't sure if that was happy, or horrified. But he wasn't kept wondering long.

"Yes!" Lord Yasha looked thrilled at her radiant smile as he helped her put it on, and she ran her fingers over it.

"I love you, and I'll never take it off," she told him.

"Keh. Sure about that? Can't go changing your mind. I mean that!" Yasha warned her-but was grinning hugely in relief, wagging a finger at her as she laughed from the sheer happiness of it.

"Maybe...I could show you how happy I am, my beloved Lord? Maybe we could try something new?" she asked. A grin, a blush...and he knocked the board aside as he eagerly picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

"In the daytime!" Yasha laughed. Intrigued at the idea whispered into his ear, he let her get on top this time and she rode him to both of their satisfaction. Afterwards...he held her close and said it.

"Kagome, I love you, and I'll never let you go."

"I'll never ask you to," she promised and he sighed. Just as well they'd gone at it now, it was the Night of the New Moon. His little secret and it had to remain so for now. Terrible, but someone might see him, and he couldn't risk it. Even if he felt he could trust her with such dangerous knowledge. With anything, really. But it didn't matter so much if he couldn't be with her tonight. She'd said yes!!

As far as he was concerned, the beauty he lazily held close was now his wife. The vow...the important vow between man and woman...was pledged and accepted in turn. He looked at her, wearing only the necklace and a happy smile in his arms as the sun streamed in...and a fragment of memory. A token of affection, something...but it faded maddeningly.

Yasha didn't know it-but the locket he was reminded of was with his firerat and beads in a chest buried in the castle gardens.

He didn't come to bed that night, and Kagome lay there waiting and worrying. The first night of the New Moon. Getting up, she walked to the doors leading outside and stared out, a robe wrapped around her to ward off the chill. Somewhere, he was waiting out his human time. Probably hidden away, so no one could see. Kagome couldn't ask him tomorrow, someone might hear. Her hands went to the necklace.

'He...doesn't know I know, either,' she thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my Inuyasha. I love you, and I'll wait here for you until you come back to me," she said softly, and went back to their bed. Happy-she finally drifted off to sleep.

'I told her not to call me that. But she really loves me. Nice to know,' Yasha thought wryly...where he lay under the floorboards she stood on. Close enough, but not with her. The human sighed and rested his chin on his arms. He remembered when his time of weakness was at least. Master Ungai had seen to that, he'd seen Inuyasha as a human once, long ago, and knew the danger of his forgetting this. Yasha hid here under the floors in the Keep, or feigned sickness or exhaustion on campaign and hid in his tent or in the woods. A couple of close calls...but that secret was still safe for now.

These nights, it felt like he could almost remember something, as he had somehow remembered this was one night he would not be himself. Kagome. Something about his precious treasure Kagome. The spell that bound his memory was at it's weakest now, because as Ungai had warned, he was human and youkai. An opportunity lost. If she'd been with him, spoken to him of his past, the walls would have broken and he would have known who he was, that he didn't belong here, not really.

If that would be kindness or cruelty was debatable at the moment.

But when dawn came, and he changed...the idle thoughts vanished as the magic fully reasserted itself. Yasha hardly noticed them slide away. Other things were on his mind as he slithered along and by the time he reached the little spot he'd fixed, it was forgotten. The floorboards he'd loosened long since popped upwards and he climbed out into the room he'd chosen as his access to the underflooring so he could hide himself. This small, decrepit room was no place he'd ever have been before, surely. It was unused because it was damp in winter and dank in summer.

But oddly-he liked it. It felt...familiar as did hiding under the floors as a human.

Once, it had been the room where a disgraced human Princess dwelt with her hanyou son. A Princess who'd devised this method of concealment for her child's human time centuries before.

It was a few days later that the trouble began. Lord Haruhisa summoned her to walk with him in the chill gardens. Kagome had come, wondering. They walked together, a Lord and a concubine in a rich kimono.

"Kagome. We have not spoken privately in some time. You are well? Are you-content? Well treated? You may speak freely now, no one is able to hear us, I think," he asked curiously, eyes thoughtful.

"Yes, Lord Haruhisa."

"Good. I am pleased with you, Kagome, very pleased."

"I...guess I should thank you, really."

"Thank me?" his eyes widened slightly.

"Um, well...yes. If you hadn't-I don't think things would ever be like they are now if not for being here."

"Your relationship, it was not...as it is now, then?" he asked delicately, hiding a small smile as she blushed. So. His distant cousin was indeed a virgin before. Amusing as hell.

"No, my Lord," she admitted.

"There is no shame in this. Continue as now, and all will be well. You may go," he answered. She bowed nervously, and left. Neither human noted the jealous eyes glaring from behind a tree. Lord Yasha never let her stray far, he'd followed because he was curious and fretted whenever she wandered off, hadn't meant to spy-but he heard far too much for comfort.

Kagome. She was hiding shit...and he intended to find out what.

"So. Where were you this afternoon?" he asked casually later that night, after supper.

"Earlier? I went for a walk in the gardens," Kagome answered.

"Alone?"

"Well, no. I ran into Lord Haruhisa, we talked."

"About?"

"Oh, nothing much, my Lord. Nothing very important, I guess," she hedged, looking away as she folded her hands. Her Lord considered this, and tapped his claws.

"Really. So-you think I'm an idiot, then?!" Yasha scowled, making her eyes widen as he loomed over her.

"What...?" her arms were seized and he glared into her eyes as she gasped.

"I told you, never lie to me! I heard you, Kagome. It wasn't like that before? What does that mean? What haven't you told me? You dare hide things from me-from your lord and master!? Speak, or so help me I will make you!" he shook her in warning and tears formed. Kagome shook her head and rage filled him at the refusal. How often he had confided in her his desire to learn more of his past? He loved her, trusted her, treated her like a Princess, devoted his heart to her-and she dared refuse him?!

"Let me go! I can't-I don't-osuwari!" OSUWARI?? He actually gasped as his ears twitched dangerously. Kagome belatedly remembered he wasn't wearing the beads...

"Sit? That is a command you give a dog!" he growled. "How dare you? I warned you!" he yelled. A hand lifted as her eyes widened. But he couldn't do it. Not to her. Instead he turned her loose, shoved her to the door and pointed, rubbing his neck.

"Go to your room!" Kagome didn't argue. She got up and left, heading for her old room. When she got there-orders had gone ahead of her, and a guard was in front of her door.

She wasn't to be allowed out until he ordered it.

"Mistress, he is very angry," Itsumi murmured two days later. She was allowed in, and brought her meals as Kagome worried. He loved her, she loved him, and it hurt to have to lie. But if she didn't the lords here would kill her. So, she had to figure something out. She poked her supper and sighed. It was not the fine meals she was used to here, because she was in disgrace and being punished. Rice porridge. Kagome couldn't blame him in a way-he'd been so eager to learn about his past.

No. This was Lord Haruhisa's fault! All of it...

"I know. It'll be ok, Itsumi," she answered.  
"Even so, I am very sorry, mistress. Beg forgiveness, and he will permit you to be free again, I am sure. Lord Yasha favors you greatly, and has been very kind to you. You should be more obedient, perhaps, mistress. Forgive my forwardness, but he is your Lord," the woman told her carefully.

"We'll see," Kagome told her as she finished her sparse supper. The woman bowed and collected it as a knock sounded. Itsumi set it down and went to the door, bowing.

"Leave us, and take the food." Yasha. Kagome stiffened as the maid did as ordered with speed. He stood there in blue and green, looking pissed to hell and back. She bowed, biting her lip.

"Well?"

"I am very sorry, Lord Yasha."

"Good. And?"

"And? I don't-I'm sorry, Yasha. I really am," Kagome squirmed, but didn't lie.

"Nice to hear. What did Haruhisa mean? He left to go check on something as soon as you were sent in here-now you're going to tell me what I want to know, Kagome. Either that, or you can stay in here until you do. I mean it!" Yasha demanded. He missed her horribly, his neck had been almost continually rubbed for two days now-and he couldn't sleep well without her next to him. What he didn't understand was why she concealed things, damn it!

Didn't she trust him?

"Please, don't do that. Can't you forgive me?" she asked. He looked upset.

"I want to. Kagome, you can tell me. Come on-is it bad? Did I do something bad or something? Something...evil?"

"No. Not bad, or anything," she shook her head. "There isn't anything I can say. What you heard...I told you we met before. I told you, you saved me beneath the Sacred Tree."

"Where did we go? What were we?"

"Go? We...did spend time together. You came to my home. You protected me...and I loved you then. I came with Lord Haruhisa to be with you. He knew we'd met before because I told him. We weren't-close like this before or anything, but I loved you." Not a single lie. He looked at her closely. There was a lot more, he was certain of it, but no outright lies.

"Why not say it?"

"Because-" her eyes went to the walls for an instant, "it's not important now."

He glanced at them as well. Nothing much. But he looked unhappy still as she hugged him suddenly. An arm went around her-he wanted her back beside him...

"Kagome...did I love you back?" he asked. She was quiet for a very long time.

"I'd like to think so. You never said. I guess I just never wanted to ask you, in case..."

"In case of what?"

"In case you-didn't. I don't want to lose you," she admitted. He hugged her tighter, and frowned. He wanted to know why his cousin said nothing. Maybe there wasn't more to tell. If she hadn't been loved back, maybe she hadn't wanted to risk losing him now. Yasha wanted to believe her.

"Kagome..." she looked worried, "it doesn't matter. Come on, you don't belong in here." He took her hand and tugged her up. He didn't ask anything more.

A few days later-she received the note from Miroku, and everything changed.

Author's notes-Yes, yes, Inuyasha's getting suspicious! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	12. Duty

Chapter 12-Duty

Inuyasha isn't mine. Ichiro and Ouji are.

It was shockingly easy at the end of it all. It was fortunate Ushio had the been riding the horse with his staff at least, and Miroku found clothes, food and money in the saddlebags, and made his way fast to the border. Travel was a relief, really, it made him have to focus on his task. At night he was too frightened of followers and too exhausted to think on what had brought him here. He arrived at the Inn late, having taken care not to groom himself much. He hardly looked like the monk who'd arrived here weeks before, leaner, scruffy, and wearing a beat up kimono he'd found in the bags. Miroku kept his head down as he came in carrying the saddlebags.

The Innkeeper had seen him, and scowled.

"We've no room for ruffians! Out!" he yelled, shoving the monk outside. Softly, he said, "nightfall. Back door to the kitchens. Argue." They got into a good shouting match before Miroku stormed off under threat of the guard being called.

Sure enough, he was later met at the door and he and his horse were led to a gully.

"Head down it to the end of the gully and get out to the right, stay quiet, and you'll be on the Matsudaira lands near the road. The guards patrol, but are not due back for some time, they passed here earlier. Hurry."

And so it was that Miroku arrived on the lands of the Matsudaira. It wasn't easy to coax the horse along and he had to hunt for the road and backtrack a couple of times, but followed it, turning to find the village he'd been told of. When he got there...what met him was the very last sight he expected. Nor did he consider how much a few weeks had changed him.

Sango was worried. Very, very worried as she sat feeding the fire in the tiny hut as a stew cooked. Kirara mewed at her as she settled on the sleeping bag laid out as close to it as possible. Ichiro sat quietly opposite her, sharpening a throwing knife with great concentration. He worried her a bit, so quiet and intent. But she was here by choice, and he wasn't going anywhere. Neither was she-not till she got answers.

She'd gone to the village and waited. And waited. And waited some more, each day making her fear the worst had happened. Kaede had been firm and comforting, but even she had grown worried as had Shippo. But they stayed put and waited, Sango guarding the Shards in the village Shrine.

Then Ichiro arrived on an exhausted horse.

He informed them flatly that the Takeda would be coming for her and she had to come with him at once and in secret, showing nothing of her profession that could be avoided. That Miroku had sent him, and that the entire village could, would suffer if she didn't. That he wanted his spare robes packed up as well.

Shippo was a problem. The kit was nearly in a panic as she got packed and wrapped her Hiraikotsu, demanding more information, wailing that Kagome might be dead. Ichiro was worried, the kitsune would be memorable, they would have a hard enough time...his instructions were to bring the tajiya and her partner, nothing was said about the kit.

Ushio hadn't had time to detail everything fully-and figured the boy had to learn to think on his feet sometime.

"Shippo will stay here. We can conceal him easily," Kaede had announced.

"That would be best, honored Priestess," Ichiro agreed.

So it was that Kirara made herself small and Sango got on a horse and followed Ichiro. They went past a checkpoint with a proper pass, onwards to this tiny village shrouded in the first snows. They had a small hut that had been left empty, and said they were a new wedded couple. But at least he was no pervert, it was clearly all a matter of business to him. In a way, he reminded her of some of the slayers, the ones wholly dedicated to their work. As they'd traveled, he had told her she was to meet people here and they would be getting her friends back. That she couldn't tell anyone who she really was, or they would kill her. That Kagome was being kept by the Matsudaira and so was Inuyasha. Her name, he told her, was now Keiko.

That was about it.

Now, all she did was wait and worry in a new location...as she sat with what was likely a spy of some sort. Sango wasn't stupid, she was pretty sure of his profession. One she held in great abhorrence, they weren't honest warriors, they were tricksters and liars, petty killers for hire for any Lord with the money to pay them. They had little honor. This Ichiro moved like a killer as well and it raised her hackles up in distrust. The worst part was that it was clear Miroku, and likely Kagome and Inuyasha were involved with these people up to their necks-and now so was she.

Sango though. She would do what had to be done to get them all back.

A rider coming in made her jump. Especially when she looked out of the window and barely recognized the man who rode into the village.

Miroku?!

If not for long association, she doubted she'd recognize her betrothed at first glance. He now looked as far from the well kept, prosperous monk he usually was as it was possible to get. Hair dirty and straggled, longer too as he sat the beast with the ease of many days in the saddle. Thinner, harder almost, circles under his eyes and his face drawn. In a regular kimono and sitting a horse, not walking.

But the beads were still on his right hand, encircling a filthy wristguard. Ichiro saw, and gestured for her to remain inside as he went out to greet him. His face was harder than usual as he saw only one horse. The Master was not here-already the plan had changed...

"Takemaru! In here, good cousin! Long journey?" he called. Sango mouthed the name, and realized it must be some sort of code as hers was. That was why he stopped her-to keep her from saying his name...

They tethered the beast and came inside, and Miroku stopped dead at the sight of her, dropping the packs and wrapped staff he was carrying to the floor with dull thumps.

"Sango...?" he asked, almost disbelievingly. She smiled, and he suddenly swept her into an embrace that made her blush.

"Miroku! Oh, I've worried so much, where are Kagome and Inuyasha? What is going on?"

"Master? Is he..." the young spy asked carefully.

"He sent me. He stayed behind," Miroku told him grimly, and Ichiro's eyes closed.

"I see," the young man answered, and he straightened. "Then I shall take you to the keep and leave you there. I have my orders."

"I know," he told him.

"Miroku-who is-"

"A friend, and he...it's not important. What is-is we have things to do, Sango."

"Agreed. He is Takemaru to you, and she is Keiko," Ichiro commented.

"Right."

Even as Sango wanted more information, Miroku said little, remembering Ushio's orders. Tell Ichiro as little as possible. Mostly, he just looked at her and seemed...diminished. It almost made her weep.

He didn't even touch her rump.

She was desperate to know what happened to him, and yet he wouldn't say. Only that they had to go to get Kagome and Inuyasha, and that Ichiro was their guide for the next stage. Sango had been upset, worried...now she was starting to be afraid.

Ichiro did indeed lead them to the Keep. A good thing, patrols were frequent and he knew where the place was, how to approach safely. Neither of them did. It sat broodingly before them, and Ichiro reined in.

"I've taken you as far as I can. Here," he said flatly, tossing the monk a bundle. With that he turned his horse...riding away at speed.

Miroku caught it...and knew what was in there. Something he wasn't sure about wearing at the moment. His robes. Ones he last wore when he'd been much more innocent-when his hands had been clean. Was he even worthy to don them again? He'd led his fellow monks to a slaughter, aided in the destruction of an entire order of fighting monks...but he saw Sango watching him and straightened.

"Sango. Now we can talk," he told her, and explained the situation and the plan. That Inuyasha was Lord Yasha, a bound servant of the Matsudaira. That Kagome was in the keep, under circumstances he wasn't certain of. That they were going to lure Inuyasha out with Kagome's help, abduct him, bind him-and restore him. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Kami. I heard rumors in that village, Miroku-terrible things! He's a commander of their troops! Inuyasha would never kill humans like he does," Sango answered. Or...eat his enemies alive, or keep a group of human maidens for his enjoyment as rumored...no. To be fair-people liked to talk.

"I know. It won't be easy. But it's him, and we have to free him."

"How will we get him out? If he has a bodyguard like most Lords it will be nearly impossible without attacking them, Miroku."

"Kagome will-Keiko," he reminded her of their names grimly, "we have to trust her cleverness. I have a way to get news to her, I hope. We'll also need to find a place to do the ritual where we won't be disturbed." A ritual he hadn't bothered reading the note for, only carried...his heart hadn't been in it.

"Leave that to Kirara," Sango answered. The neko mewed and clearly agreed. She slipped off and would find them later.

"Good enough. Shall we?" Miroku asked.

It wasn't hard to find the washerwomen. They came out to work beyond the walls as Ushio had promised, starting a large fire and scrubbing clothes...Miroku had no idea who Ouji was in their number.

They watched from a distance in the trees for a while, until Kirara came and found them. She led them to a small hut some distance away, set in the woods, one that looked like an old woodsman's dwelling at one time. They set up camp and started a fire, resting. Sango stared at him across the fire where he sat, looking at the bundle from Ichiro, one he held but hadn't unwrapped. The one containing his staff leaned against the cracked and dilapidated wall...he looked older in the firelight. Here they were alone but for Kirara, and he did nothing inappropriate.

That change still scared her as little else did.

"Miroku?" she asked, moving to sit closer.

"Hm?" he glanced up.

"What happened?" Silence. "Please, can't you tell me?" she asked.

"We have to focus on Kagome and Inuyasha now. I don't know what she's been doing all this time, and he...I don't know," he answered closing his eyes. Yes, they did need to focus on their friends. They needed a fighting monk. Not a man who wanted to run back to the Temple he'd trained in and stay there. But if he didn't carry through, and kill Naraku at last-all of those deaths would be futile. Master Ungai, his monks, Ushio...

No. Best not to think of Ushio.

A hand suddenly rested on his, and he clasped it, his beads rattling slightly. As Ushio said, he lived on borrowed time. Sango depended on him. Kagome, and even Inuyasha depended on him if he remembered him or not. The humans and even the harmless youkai depended on them to stop Naraku. So he would carry on, this was his task, and his ground. Later-he would pray, and somehow make amends...but for now the hunt was all. He had a duty.

Yes.

Sango saw the terrible expression in his eyes-and nodded to herself. She would not press. Instead, she helped him craft a plan of attack...and a note.

It took two days. The women came in shifts, this was unwelcome work in winter. But even keeps needed tending and cleaning. A gnarled old woman with kindly eyes was among the women they watched at last. A younger one stumbled with an overfull basket, and she clucked.

"No one listens to old Ouji, do they? I said-don't fill them too much, you'll make a mess!" she tutted as she slowly came over to help the woman.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. She looked like a plump, sweet little old lady! Sango was unsure, but the monk remembered a conversation he'd had by a road, about seeing what you expected to see. So he looked closely at her.

She was totally unremarkable. Old, kindly seeming...and working out here. When at her age the cold would most likely hurt her bones. In a keep staff, the longest serving people often got the best jobs, and this was far from it. Oh, yes. She didn't quite fit. That was their contact. Ushio was indeed a master spy, he would have his people well placed, like her. Who would wonder about a loud old woman?

She solved the trouble of separating herself for them, waddling to the bushes to ease herself. Not incidentally...on their side of the stream.

They moved stealthily towards her as she heavily made her way deeper into the woods. When she stopped-she listened, seemingly with the nervousness of the aged when alone.

"Washerwoman Ouji?" Miroku called very softly. Her eyes lost their kindly twinkle and bored into them as they came out of the brush ahead of her, one hand resting lightly by her sleeve. They stayed low to avoid watchers, and looked nervously around.

"Who are you? I've no money, oh, no, not old Ouji," she gasped softly, leaning back a bit. But the trained pair saw-she kept her eyes locked on them both and neither screamed or fled. Her hand hovered...near a possible knife as well.

"Water Garden," Miroku answered very carefully, and she nodded, dropping the helpless granny act.

"Message and recipient?" Ouji asked flatly, a hand out.

"Here. Her name is Kagome, she looks like-" a scrap of rice paper was passed to her, and it vanished into her kimono at a speed they wouldn't have guessed.

"I know who it is, fool. Good. She'll get it. Is a reply expected?" Ouji asked. A head shake and she nodded, "good. Go, I really do have to piss." With that...they eased away as she fitted action to words.

When Kagome was dressed the next day-something was in her sleeve that she hadn't put there. A small scrap of paper that was tightly rolled and had been slipped into the lining of the sleeve.

"Mistress?" Itsumi asked as she felt it cautiously. What was it? Weeks here meant she wasn't going to forget to be careful now! Watchers everywhere...

"Nothing, Itsumi," Kagome answered. She waited until she could sit alone, and opened it quickly. When she did...she trembled at the news.

-Kagome. Get Inuyasha out of the Keep day after tomorrow alone. We have a plan. Miroku and Sango-

Both had signed it! Their friends!! They were out there! All she had to do was get Inuyasha to them and Miroku would bring him back to himself, she was sure of it. But...he'd never let her out of the keep. Haruhisa either! She read it twice-and burned it, watching it curl in the lampflame as she wracked her brain.

She realized that this meant things would never be like this again. Lord Yasha loved her, adored her, really...told her he wanted to marry her and had gone to bed with her...but Inuyasha. He loved Kikyou. She knew it. She was most likely going to lose him in two days if she helped them. Even if it worked and he was himself again. If it didn't-she'd be dead at Matsudaira hands.

But it was wrong to want to keep him like this any longer than she had to. Kagome knew that too. The Jewel. His freedom. If she stayed here all winter...she'd be no better than Kikyou, who bound him...and wouldn't let him go even dead. So that night-she all but threw herself at him. He took her repeatedly as she begged for more. When they finally fell asleep...it was flat exhaustion.

That morning, she asked if they could go for a ride the next day. Because she'd been cooped up in the keep so long-and it was perfectly safe with her Lord. She could ride behind him, even. He'd frowned, but he saw no reason to say no. Maybe if they were away for a bit, she could tell him whatever she hadn't wanted to here. His Kagome was so nervous sometimes, the silly little mortal.

The next night was more of the same. His back clawed and scratched, ears bitten red, he stared at her in amazement as dawn threatened and he awoke.

"Kami," he breathed. She just clung to him in her sleep. He kissed her nose fondly and yawned, glancing at the light starting to peep over the horizon. She woke up, and blinked at him.

"Yasha...good morning."

"Sleep well? We'll go riding later, I promise," he said. Kagome nodded, knowing it had been probably her last chance. One last night with him in the keep-or perhaps anywhere else.

"You won't forget? Can we-take a long ride?" An indulgent nod as she felt like slime. Keep him as off guard as possible, it seemed smartest...so she had to. It didn't make it feel less like a betrayal.

"Sure. Anything you like, Kagome. But if you get cold, we're coming right back!" he warned.

When he asked his horse be saddled and mentioned they both were going...even Haruhisa didn't think much of it. Kagome had long since shown she was trustworthy. She had no way to free him, if she had-she would have done so before. She had kept her bargain fully. Arguing against it seemed likely to sow suspicion, even if none existed in his friend's mind.

"We'll be back. I want to show Kagome how beautiful it is here, lord cousin. It's too cold to keep her out long but a little ride will be good for her."

"Very well. Enjoy your ride, my friend. I will see you at supper," Haruhisa had smiled, and not long after he watched them leave from the walls. Just a girl in a kimono snuggled behind the hanyou as they trotted away. Neither looked back, and he decided it was fine, so he didn't order anyone to follow them as guards.

He would regret that decision more than he imagined.

Author's notes- Here it comes! I do hope you're enjoying. I'm really having fun doing this piece, and Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	13. Betrayal

Chapter 13- Betrayal

I do not own Inuyasha and company, folks. I promise!!

Kagome didn't have much time, and knew it as the time had neared for them to leave.

She had sent Itsumi off on an errand to find her a new bed mat-with a request to check them all for the softest she could find. Once she was gone...it was time to pack. She figured she could hide a small bundle of mementoes, nothing more. The lovely clothes couldn't go-most of the gifts would have to be left. In truth, she wanted a reminder of all this. Some of the happiest and worst times of her life had been here. With luck, Inuyasha was coming back to her, but that meant everything would probably end. Kagome knew she had to accept that if it came to it.

So what to take? A pair of scarves were grabbed and she opened her jewelry box and scanned her makeup table. A few selections, some small things...not much given all he'd gifted to her. They were tied and tucked into her kimono. The box was closed, she checked-yep. One more thing. His flute. It was stuffed away and she tried to smooth out the lumps the things left in her sleeves and clothes. The only things she really wanted to take besides the little items were his firerat and the beads. But there was no way-and no time.

Then, she went to find him.

"There you are, I was just coming to get you," Lord Yasha grinned at her fondly, offering his hand as he stood in the courtyard, dressed in a bright blue kimono with green patterns. She took it and he led her to the stables. Kagome managed a small smile as he mounted the bay that had been saddled, and got up behind him. Odd...it was the opposite of her bike. There she rode front, after all.

"Hang on tightly to me, alright?" he asked, and she nodded against his green and blue clad back. They trotted out of the gates and down the road. Kagome felt like eyes were crawling all over her as they rode farther, and she kept wanting to glance back to see it they were being followed.

He didn't notice.

"I grew up around here, you know," Lord Yasha noted absently, relaxing as she held on tightly. He felt-was there something in her clothes? He could swear there was, but what eluded him.

"I know. Was it very different?"

"Eh-if I knew I'd tell you. I can't remember," he admitted as they rounded a bend and the keep was out of sight as last. He managed the horse with ease, guiding it towards the woods in the distance. They were pretty, she might like a walk there before they went back.

When Kagome realized how far out they were riding, she started watching the roadside. Wondering when their friends would attack to rescue them. Guilt ripped into her as they neared the treeline.

"Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. Remember that," she whispered. He frowned at her tone as he wondered...

In the trees, downwind, two humans crouched behind the trunks and watched as Kagome led their quarry right to them! Both humans were relieved, it had to have been tricky. But there they were, Kagome in a lovely tan and green kimono-Inuyasha, though! Alright...he looked every inch the Lord now, and it stunned them as they waited for their chance. Kagome, she was dressed as a Lady, not a prisoner. Sango was puzzled. When Miroku said she could get a message to Inuyasha, she had certain suspicions about what her friend had been up to.

Surely she wasn't what she was dressed like.

"Now, Sango!" Miroku whispered, in his robes again-and looking grim. The three of them had fought so often together, practiced even. Alone...neither of them could take him easily. Together, they had to hope to do it, and do it fast. Inuyasha wouldn't hold back against a monk and a slayer he didn't remember were actually his friends, not his foes.

"Hirakotsu!" At the yell, the horse shied and was savagely controlled!! He saw the boomerang come flying at them, and shoved Kagome to the ground to get her out of the line of the weapon, urging his horse forward to intercept it.

"RUN BACK!" he screamed at her, his sword drawn. The miko lay on the ground, stunned by the impact for a moment before she scrambled up. But she came towards him, not away damn it! The boomerang missed them-on purpose. Sango only had to keep them busy. Kirara dove from the brush behind them at her full size, blocking the way to the castle.

"Come out and fight then, coward!" Lord Yasha ordered.

"Fine by me!" Sango. In armor, her face masked-she caught the Hiraikotsu and slid back a bit with the force of it as she blocked the road ahead. He saw the pair and swore. Trapped! Damn them both!

"A fucking slayer! Kagome-get out of here!" She didn't.

"Inuyasha-wait-"

"No! These are our enemies, run!"

"I won't leave you!" For a moment he actually grinned. Then he galloped right at the tajiya! She wasn't expecting it when he leapt off the horse at her! She was slammed into, the boomerang the only thing saving her from the blade as he tried to plunge it right through her weapon and armor. But he was dismounted and on the ground.

"Miroku-now!" Sango gasped as he suddenly felt soft things hitting his back...ofuda!!

"I bind you!" A staff-he tried to roll-

"Uhn!" It struck as Miroku sent power through it. He didn't hold back, and Lord Yasha felt a sort of webbing form...a binding!! No! They would kill him-and then his Kagome, he should never have brought her out of the safety of the castle, damn it! She was beloved of a youkai, a target...no!!

If nothing else-he didn't want her to see this.

Struggling, swearing, he staggered. Kagome was running towards him...he tried to order her away...another blow...he couldn't think, couldn't see well...but he was getting up slowly. It wasn't enough power. Kagome knew it. She made herself act. She had to. All he felt was her hands that grabbed one arm...

It felt like fire! Kagome was in tears...but she did it. A blast of purifying power was sent into her own beloved lord. Another blow from the staff-

Out cold, he lay across Sango.

"Help me, Kagome," Miroku asked. She stared at her friends and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes.

"Miroku-what? I don't-is he going to be alright?? Sango, are you hurt?" Kagome managed.

"No...but he's heavy," a squashed slayer announced with a wince as she tried to roll him off.

"Don't! I'm sorry, Sango, but I have to bind him now. He'll awaken at any time."

"Do it, Miroku. We won't get lucky twice," she agreed, and looked up at her friend. Kagome looked hopeful as a hand reached for hers and clasped it.

"Sango! I've missed you. I was worried about you guys."

"Me too..." Sango agreed, and even through the poison mask-there was relief in her voice. Miroku, though. He was intent, and Kagome didn't dare disturb him with questions.

"Yes. Kirara, can you get the horse?" he asked, methodically slapping papers all over the hanyou. There was a mew as the neko coolly steered it towards them.

"So many?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. We have to keep him bound until I can perform the ritual, and we have to move him. It makes it more difficult to bind a youkai then if he was being left in one place." More were applied along his arms and legs, across his mouth...Miroku sounded distracted as he worked.

Finally, he asked Kagome to help wrestle the hanyou off of Sango. She sat up with a wince, checking her ribs as the neko herded the horse to them.

"Thanks, Kirara. We'll take him, Miroku. She can carry us and Kagome easily."

"Good. I'll ride. Let's go," Miroku agreed.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, climbing up and warmly greeting Kirara.

"We found a place, it's far enough to be safe for a bit, we hope," Sango answered, and off they went. Not much was said as they flew low, staying below the treetops, Miroku riding beside them.

They carefully got the hanyou inside. Sango and Kagome knelt to one side as Miroku made more preparations. Papers were readied, he was checking a small scrap of paper as he began to wrap his staff in oddly marked strips.

"I'll have to awaken him, and unbind his mouth. This will take some time and it may be difficult. He...it won't be pleasant for him," he told them.

"Kagome, he truly didn't know us, did he?" Sango asked.

"No. He doesn't remember anything. They've been so cruel to him, Sango. He didn't know me either."

"He isn't wearing his beads? We assumed he had them-that you could say the word and help subdue him."

"They took them and his firerat. I couldn't find them," Kagome admitted. But her friend was looking at her carefully. A rich kimono, jewelry, her hair. How she'd looked at Inuyasha.

It wasn't exactly an innocent glance. Nor were they anything but close. She would say-much closer than before. Intimate. But it was Kagome, and Sango couldn't see that as being possible. Kagome...wasn't anyone's concubine. No. Even if she looked like one.

They went outside to let Miroku work, Kirara taking up a watch outside the dilapidated hut.

"Kagome...what is all this?" she asked softly.

"I-don't really want to go into it. Most of it wasn't even bad," Kagome confessed, her hand going to her necklace as she spoke. Sango had a feeling...but didn't press as the miko asked about her. So she just related what had happened to her. Kagome thanked her profusely for coming and doing this, and Sango just smiled.

Then she spoke of Ichiro, meeting up with Miroku, Shippo being hidden.

"I believe it. They are dangerous, the Takeda. So are the Matsudaira, though. Lord Haruhisa-he'll kill me if he can, now," Kagome admitted.

"The heir, yes?"

"Inuyasha's friend too," Kagome sighed.

"No friend would let him be bound like that," Sango judged.

"I think he felt guilty about it afterwards. He let me live, Sango. I owe him for it, he knew who I was."

"He did? But-" Miroku interrupted, sticking his head out.

"I'm ready in here. If you'd like to be with him, Kagome, come in. But I warn you I don't know what he'll do. It might be best to remain outside until it's completed."

"No. I'll stay by him," Kagome answered.

"LET ME GO!!" he screamed as Miroku took the ofuda from across his mouth. Yasha looked almost deranged as he struggled against the bonds. He thought only of his beloved-

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome. Lord Yasha froze as he realized she was here in the-ah, the broken down hut too, unbound, not being held prisoner. His eyes went empty as he realized why she sat there, why she hadn't run-she had betrayed him! Sent him riding right towards the monk and slayer!!

"You-you called me that before! Kagome, why? Why did you do this? Traitor!!" he screamed.

"No! Never, Inuyasha! Please, listen to me! We're here to rescue you! That's why I came to you with Haruhisa, to save you and bring you back!"

"Rescue me? From what, my family? When I get free I will kill every last one of you-and you're first, you filthy, lying slut!" he snarled, and her face crumpled.

"No. Kagome is right, Inuyasha. You were both being held prisoner by the Matsudaira. I am Miroku, this is Sango and that is Kirara. I know you don't remember, but you are our friend and we will aid you even if you don't understand," the monk told him firmly, gesturing to the tajiya and neko.

"Some monk and a fucking slayer bind me, then call me friend and want to help me? Hardly! Bastards! Release me and fight me with honor, you cowards!"

"Inuyasha, they stole your memories. Please, listen to us and let us help," Sango asked.

"No! Liars! Let me go!" But Kagome knelt beside him, and winced as he growled.

"Do it, Miroku. He's able to talk now," Kagome told him. The monk nodded and lifted his staff. He began to chant as the hanyou tried desperately to escape. Purification, had to be! Betrayed! By the one person...he loved more then any other in the world. Who said she loved him.

"No! No, Kagome, help me! Kagome-please! I love you, you said you loved me!! Don't do this! You promised me!! KAGOME!!" he strained, he yelled, he begged, he called her whore, traitor, murderess...and she had tears in her eyes as Miroku gathered the power. Sango was horrified, she wanted to shut her ears at the torrent of invective flowed onwards. Hate filled, bitter...as his heart broke.

Miroku struck Inuyasha with the staff wrapped in the ofuda Ungai had given him. His eyes glazed and his mouth worked in a soundless scream as he jerked, back arching and straining against the bonds in agony...as the spell was broken. The hanyou collapsed against the wooden floor. Lord Matsudaira no Yasha died-and Kagome grieved for someone who never truly existed.

She'd come to love him too.

"It's done. When he wakes up...he'll know who he is," Miroku said. He slumped in exhaustion as Sango helped him sit. Kagome stroked the hanyou's ears and looked over.

"Miroku, are you alright? Will he remember...what happened after the spell was set?"

"Yes. He'll know everything that happened then too. It was set only to prevent him from remembering what happened to him up to the day it was created. Master Ungai-was very talented." Until he was killed, and so many other men with him, monks. Ushio...he'd made this possible, and Miroku still didn't entirely know why he did it. What he said, yes-but he was entirely unsure it the words were true.

"...Ouji...she'll help you. 'Water garden' is the codeword. She'll get a message to the honored Jewelguardian when you need her to. The rest is all up to you, only you can do this task, my brave friend. Go, and tell my Lord the sake was sweet when next you see him. Do you understand?"

"I do. Mostly. Ushio..." His Lord? Sake? But he remembered it.

"Repeat it, with that monkish memory of yours." He did.

"Fine work, my friend. It's been an honor, Miroku. Go now, this is my ground, and my task!..."

He'd probably died after telling him those words. He used the monk, toyed with him, driven him to terrible deeds-and in the end saved his life and helped him. Ushio...the most remarkable man he'd ever met. The most terrible as well.

"I see," she said. and removed the ofuda bonds with a soft rip.

"Kagome, is that wise?" Sango looked worried.

"He has to pick who he is on his own, Sango," she told her friend softly, and settled to wait.

Author's notes-Cliffy-ish, yes. Tricky to write as well. How will this play out? What will Inuyasha do? Miroku's still filled with guilt, Sango's wondering, and what about Kagome? You'll have to read and find out! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	14. Awakening

Chapter 14-Awakening

Inuyasha and company aren't mine. Ushio is. Really.

Memories. Inuyasha groaned hours later. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of memory, images crashing and reforming into a new pattern, an old and established pattern...and he remembered. All of it. Mother. The Keep...even the room he'd used to hide himself away. A frightened boy surrounded by humans who'd despised him and his beloved mother. His kindred. Being pissed off that he was anywhere near their lands months before. The battle with the Spiderheads and getting bitten-awakening in the castle with that bastard Ichiro and Haruhisa beside him.

His eyes opened-and were red with rage. Literally. The Matsudaira. They would pay. All of them. He wasn't a scared little boy anymore...no. He would kill every last one of them for this! They had dared use him! Raids, battles-killing all those people!

There was so much human blood on his hands now, he had no problems with a bit more.

Inuyasha, outcast...was indeed himself again. A hand stopped him when he tried to get up and he gasped at the sight of a pair of worried brown eyes. Kagome. Oh, no, Kagome! What had he done??

"Kagome?" he said, staring at her-and she looked hopeful.

"Inuyasha?"

"I...remember. I remember it all...you, Miroku, Sango, the Jewel. I-" he broke off, sat up and pushed her hands away. Oh, yes. He remembered. Lord Yasha was dead. He'd never existed...but Inuyasha remembered being him. Months of-of...another life. One he'd reveled in. One he could have had, if things had been a little different. One that left consequences. The worst of those was now staring down at him as it all sat there in his head, but now seen with his true self's eyes.

She saw it as his face changed. Before she could speak...he got up and left.

The miko didn't know what to say and left him alone to think. In all honesty, she didn't know who he was to her now, or she to him. Or what she wanted him to be.

"Kagome, please, what is all this?" Sango asked, looking at her closely. Her friend had said little, but Sango suspected what-she'd done to get close to him. But the tajiya wasn't certain she believed it. Not of Kagome! She wouldn't, Inuyasha wouldn't have...

"Nothing. It was just a dream we woke up from, Sango," she answered quietly, and went to change clothes. The pretty kimono was packed away, the bundles put aside, the necklace-that went under her sweater.

Outside, the dream ended as well. The hanyou glared into the pond he sat near as his mind swirled with thoughts. A hanyou in a rich kimono, a costly sash with his sword, his hair up, shoes. The sash was pulled off and tossed aside. Shoes. They went as well and he wriggled his toes in the cold grass. His hair was yanked free of the tail as he slumped in shame.

Because he remembered.

Kagome had been delivered to him as a damned gift by that Haruhisa bastard! A present, a sop to their fucking war hound to keep him happy and quiet! He'd been...grateful of all things. Because he'd been so lonely, and he'd loved her still, wanted her still, almost from the moment he first saw her. The tent, and his ultimatum. She'd tried to remind him who she was then, but he hadn't remembered. When he'd gotten back from raiding villages full of innocent humans who'd done nothing to him, he'd just summoned her to his damned bed. Took her to bed as though he had a right! Walking with her in the gardens, lying in her lap, talking, laughing...oh no. No!

There was no denying his crimes.

What he had suspected as Lord Yasha was true. He'd never been with any woman before her and now he was ashamed. Every time he'd dared to mount her...he had dishonored them both. Worse-it was a public shame, because he'd let her be seen and scorned as the common bedmate of a damned hanyou! She was the miko Kagome, and he was unworthy, she was meant to be wed honorably to a man able to take care of her and provide a proper and happy life for her before surrendering herself to her husband.

He'd failed in his promises to his Kagome. Completely. She had not been kept safe. She had not been protected. She'd been wronged and dishonored. That meant he had to make amends and avenge it, somehow. But it also meant he had to face her and find out why she'd done it. Beautiful maidens didn't willingly lie with filthy, lowly hanyou scum.

Inuyasha knew he'd rather face Naraku and all of his incarnations naked and unarmed than face his wench right now. He found himself rubbing his neck-and made himself stop as he realized why he had been doing it for months.

He rubbed his neck because there were no beads to punish him as he deserved.

Kagome was tending the fire when he worked up the nerve to come back in. Still in the blue and green kimono, but his hair was loose and he was barefoot, carrying a string of fish. Inuyasha passed it wordlessly to Sango, not meeting Kagome's gaze. Even as he cringed inwardly, the hanyou made himself behave as normally as he could. He'd decided a few things while outside, and he was sticking to them.

"Thanks, we're a bit low on food," Sango said, trying for pleasant as the atmosphere grew tense. The miko had changed to a sweater and jeans against the cold, and knelt looking away. He saw though-the necklace he'd given her wasn't visible.

"I figured that," he nodded. The hanyou sat with his back against the wall.

"It's good to have you back, Inuyasha," Miroku added, and he nodded.

"I...owe you all for saving me. Thanks," he answered, and glanced around.

"You would do the same for us, Inuyasha," Sango commented.

"Keh. Where's the runt?" the hanyou asked slowly.

"With Kaede. It's a poor time of year to take a young one like him traveling," Sango explained as she and Kagome got supper cooking. Both looked a bit dismayed when they realized he'd cleaned them...very enthusiastically. Working off upset was the guess that passed between them with a look. As it cooked, there was another frown from a very thoughtful Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"The beads?"

"I couldn't find them. Miroku, did Master Ungai say anything about the beads when he gave you the ofuda and the ritual?" Kagome said at last.

"No," the monk said, and changed the subject. "We have a few other problems that we must discuss."

"Keh. The Shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Safe enough at Kaede's village in the Shrine."

"My firerat?"

"I don't know. You didn't have it when I got there," Kagome answered.

"Assume they hid it. Tetsusaiga, all of you...hm."

"We'll probably have company soon, Inuyasha. Matsudaira will come looking for you," Sango noted, and he shook his head.

"I'll manage them."

"How so? They-"

"Think I'm still spelled unless they saw something. The real problems are that fuck Haruhisa, the Takeda, and Naraku. So, what is our situation and what happened while they had me? Tell me, bonzu. All of it," Inuyasha asked suddenly. So Miroku and Sango explained what had happened while he was gone. Mostly. Miroku left...quite a bit out. He had to work through it alone for now.

Inuyasha listened dully as they ate. They'd searched for him. While he was off forgetting them-his friends hadn't forgotten him. They'd done their best and kept looking for Shards and him. Inuyasha was grateful, he really was, they were loyal and true friends who'd risked everything for him. He just wished he didn't feel so...resentful at the same time. It had been a pleasant dream. His own life was no substitute for the one he'd lived for so short a time.

More a nightmare-one he couldn't awaken from.

"And then?" Inuyasha really didn't want to ask, but he prodded at it like a sore tooth. Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome. Who squirmed.

"You pretty much know most of it. Lord Haruhisa grabbed me and brought me in. I...told him I knew you before we got to you, and he said-"

"WHAT??" he yelled. Inuyasha looked so outraged Kagome gulped.

"I did try to remind you, Inuyasha. But I couldn't say it right out. He said that if I did, he would kill me, Miroku, and Sango. He would hunt them down! But that if I didn't make trouble, after the Takeda were stopped he'd tell you himself and let us go."

"I see," he said...as his stomach soured. What Kagome couldn't tell him, when he'd punished her. Haruhisa would have done it. Killed her, and them. It all made sense now. The hanyou knew he was right to decide as he had, then.

"Keh. So we need supplies. You humans can't manage," Inuyasha made a face as the topic was killed.

"Hm. There's the things Kagome stole away, we could sell them. Right?" Sango asked innocently.

"What things?" he asked carefully. Kagome's eyes went to the small bundles she'd carried away with her that last ride as Miroku opened them and gasped.

"Miroku-"

"Kagome! I didn't know you had it in you, these will fetch a fine price!" Miroku complimented her in delight as he sorted them with an expert's eye. Jewelry, combs, a silver hand mirror, all sorts of small, valuable items. The hanyou's face went still as he saw what was there-and missing, before he looked straight ahead as she paled. The necklace.

"No. I was asking you to leave it alone when you opened it," Kagome said quietly, and the monk and tajiya looked embarrassed at the pair's expressions. Oh, dear.

"I see. My apologies," the monk told her honestly.

"That's ok, Miroku. You and Sango didn't know, and I ought to have grabbed things to help us, not just this stuff," she answered as she took everything and began to rewrap it. Inuyasha didn't say a word.

"I...think you should keep them, Kagome," Sango said carefully.

"I will," Kagome nodded. The hanyou actually shivered, eyes hard as he glared at the opposite wall.

"Don't see why. Ought to sell that crap, all of it. It'll pay for us to get to Kaede's and we'll be able to hunt Naraku again. That's all that matters, we've got a quest to finish after I get my clothes back and avenge myself on them for what they did. We can get on with things then, like this shit never happened," Inuyasha growled finally, voice hard.

Kagome calmly finished tying the bundle, and then set it aside without a word. But he glared at it.

"Did you hear me? I said-" she just went to her sleeping bag and stretched out facing the wall. Inuyasha trailed off and well...didn't know what to say. He sat stiffly all night, watching over her. Because he found out he couldn't sleep now without her lying beside him. Just a day ago, she was all over him before they fell asleep in each other's arms, warm and happy and content in the dream.

But he had no right to be near her that way.

'I'll-have to get used to it. It's better to accept it now. Kagome is a brave, beautiful woman of her word, and that's why she played it smart and went along. So, I will kill Haruhisa and Lord Ichiro, and avenge her honor and mine,' he thought. But memory was such a treacherous thing. Kagome loved him as a hanyou, she did-as he loved her. She'd said she wanted to after the first time...and called him Inuyasha. That she loved him that first time they were together in bed.

A radiant smile when he gave her his heart, and his token. Holding her afterwards, lazy and happy, thinking that he considered her his wife...

'No. She never would've if she didn't have to. When you tried to go farther before she always said no, idiot. Kagome did her duty and what she had to do to stay alive, that's all, and all of it meant nothing. Forget it,' Inuyasha told himself, and repeated it sternly. He had no right to think the now vanished necklace meant anything to her now, or her promises to him.

She'd likely tossed it away.

The next day, they set out to get the shards back, and return Kagome to her home since she had been gone for so long. The hanyou was blunt and immovable on the topic. But the travel order was not what it was. Inuyasha and Miroku were riding the horses, since it had to look like he was still Lord Yasha for now. But Kagome rode with Sango on an obliging Kirara instead of behind him.

The distance was a lot more comfortable right now.

Author's notes- Sad, isn't it? I thought so. I do hope you enjoyed! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	15. Loyalty

Chapter 15-Loyalty

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. Ushio is mine.

As they rode, they planned. Risky, but needful. Patrols would come soon, he would have been missed by now and they knew it-this would bring attention as well, but they did need supplies.

"The checkpoint? Once we get across the Takeda will come looking for us," Miroku commented.

"I know. I ain't worried. Let 'em. That fuck Aki is the cause of all of this shit. Let him run off this time, and I'll carve him into strips," Inuyasha answered.

"This time?" Sango asked, and he looked odd. A strange mix of pride and shame.

"Well...we've fought before and my-eh-the Matsudaira routed him," Inuyasha explained. 'My cavalry. Sure they weren't...all that was a lie and it don't matter. None of it matters once I kill the bastards,' he thought grimly, hands tightening on the reins as he tried to ignore it all. Men screaming Tetsusaiga as a battle cry, the celebrations as he led them to victories...sitting his horse with his cousin and friend, or who he'd thought was a friend.

He was upset not least because he'd been so very, very...content. Noble on both sides-was it so wrong to have been good at the traditional pursuits of that rank? To have been appreciated and admired for once? To not be called a baka hanyou? Not long before-he'd have turned to Kagome for comfort and advice on this, or Haruhisa. A man he'd have to kill now and a woman he'd wronged.

It was wrong, though. Inuyasha knew it. He'd fucked everything up as usual, like anything else he touched.

"Inuyasha is actually pretty good at leading soldiers, Sango. Everyone said so," Kagome agreed. The tajiya looked interested at that bit of news.

"Really?"

"Feh. None of that crap matters now. Let's just get what we need and go," the hanyou said flatly.

"As you say," Miroku said softly. He wasn't fooled. Apparently...Inuyasha too had things to face privately. But he did note that the hanyou was different. More mature.

Perhaps that was one good thing to come from all this.

They headed for a large village nearby, one garrisoned by some of his now former cavalry units as their winter picket. Because they needed supplies, and Inuyasha wanted to know where Haruhisa was. So he could kill him as deserved, and get his firerat back. Not to mention...the beads and his locket.

When they rode in, bold as brass-the hanyou let himself remember who he'd been, and took over. It worried him that it was so very easy to be Lord Yasha again.

"My Lord Yasha!" their officer rushed to his side and bowed deeply as he reined in.

"Muro, isn't it? Fifth unit."

"Yes, Lord." Another bow.

"What is the situation here?"

"My Lord, the-" he glanced at the monk and women on Kirara.

"Now."

"The strike forces for raids are assembled, we are well supplied and ready to move on your orders, Lord."

"Good."

"Do you require soldiers, my Lord? I am pleased to report that the Takeda have been free of the area. I can easily spare men-" Inuyasha dismounted without thinking about it and ground tethered the horse absently.

"It's good to know you can spare me men of my own fucking command!"

"I crave pardon, dread Lord! I meant no disrespect! Forgive!" Terror. That...was terror. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened as the hardened soldier cringed.

"Where is my shelter? I think-that will have been yours. Get me Takemi as well. Now hurry, worm, before I rip you apart for daring to question me."

"Yes, my Lord," Muro squeaked. He offered a deep, terrified bow and gabbled directions to his former place before he ran off, shouting orders. Miroku looked impressed.

"You handled that well."

"Feh. Let's go. We ain't got a lot of time," he strode in the direction indicated, seeing his adjutant dashing towards it and ducking inside ahead of him.

"Who is Takemi?" Sango asked softly, and Kagome told her. She nodded understanding as they entered, and the soldier bowed to them.

"Takemi," Inuyasha looked unhappy. Another he liked, a good and loyal man.

"I regret to inform you, Lord, that I have not made this properly ready for you."

"Don't sweat it, Takemi, we ain't staying long. I want supplies and winter gear for four loaded on packhorses and ready within the hour," Inuyasha announced. His eyes went along faces-and Inuyasha knew why with a sinking stomach. Takemi had been assigned to him by Haruhisa from his personal guard...

"I request permission to accompany you, Lord."

"Denied."

"My Lord, have I somehow offended? Always I have served you when you take the field."

"No. You're a good soldier and a loyal one, Takemi. They need you here-and I don't need Haruhisa watching me right now. In fact, where is he right now? I figure you know,"  
Inuyasha asked thoughtfully.

"My Lord?" The man looked uncomfortable.

"I know," Inuyasha said.

"Then-I cannot say. Orders are orders, my Lord, and this indicates to me that those orders are in effect. But the horses will be ready for you. Will my Lord require remounts? The snows are due to begin."

"No. Just the packbeasts."

"Then I shall choose them myself. They will not fail you, Lord."

"Wait-you've been watching for us? Why then are you helping?" Miroku asked.

"He's a good man, bonzu. Leave it at that," Inuyasha said grimly, but he answered.

"Because the Lord Yasha asks it-and not a soldier in this camp will deny him his requests. But word will get out, my Lord. You should make haste to your planned destination, wherever it may be. They will do their duty and obey their orders, Lord, like them or not," Takemi warned them grimly.

"We will."

"I go to attend this then with your permission."

"Granted." A bow met this. But Takemi hesitated.

"It has been an honor serving under you, Lord...Inuyasha. A true honor, you are a credit to both your Mother's line and your Father's," he said. The hanyou merely nodded as he left. He was very quiet as they waited and the packbeasts were readied. As promised...they were fine beasts, well loaded.

Inuyasha mounted up, and led them out of camp.

It wasn't hard to avoid the patrols that were definitely more numerous then when they'd first come this way. Just tricky. But they managed, using the gully to slip along the border as Miroku had the first time.

Once on the other side, Inuyasha winced.

"This ain't going to be fun."

"No. But we will manage," Miroku agreed. They moved fast, Inuyasha unbending enough to wear a hat to hide his ears, for Kami's sake. It helped-as did the supplies, letting them avoid towns and villages as they rode to Kaede's through the first snows of the winter.

But they weren't expecting what they ran across in a large clearing near a stream already icing over. A most uneven battlefield indeed. Human soldiers in Takeda armor...against Sesshomaru. They never had a chance...

"You are in my way," he sneered-and his whip and Toujikin did their work. Kagome hid her eyes, not wanting to see. It was quick. Screams...and nothing more. Not much was left, even. Miroku lifted a hand and prayed for their souls as Sango winced. There was no honor in that fight-Sesshomaru could kill humans by the hundred and not even be winded. He sheathed his sword and turned to stare at them coldly.

"Inuyasha," he said flatly, watching the group impassively.

"Having fun, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with distaste.

"I will not explain to you, little brother. A Lord and a youkai need not-but then I doubt you would understand such things, hanyou. Or would you? Have you tired of playing Lord for humans, then?" he asked. His eyes went along the group as Inuyasha's eyes hardened. So he knew and hadn't done a damned thing. Just like last time he'd been bound.

Not a surprise. But he never expected otherwise, not from his youkai family, not from his human kin.

"Actually...I probably ought to thank you," the hanyou answered quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes actually widened slightly. But he recovered easily as Miroku started slightly.

"For?"

"You took them out-meaning I didn't have to. They were coming to look for us. I wouldn't take it as an attempt to kill you personally by that fuck Aki, he's too much of a coward to try."

"Hmp," with that-the Lord left the carnage behind without a look back. They couldn't even tarry to bury the dead. Another patrol would come soon enough as Inuyasha pointed out. But Miroku turned his horse.

"Stay here. I...have something to do alone," he asked. They all looked confused-but at his grim expression they let him go as they sought a campsite far enough away. Inuyasha frowned after the monk as he carefully rode ahead...and Miroku circled back as soon as he was out of sight to follow Sesshomaru's aura.

Sesshomaru stopped as Miroku approached. Not with his brother. Interesting. Most interesting, given who had been there-and who had not.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I...wanted to speak with you, if I could," he asked, dismounting.

"We have no business, monk," he said dismissively.

"I have a message. From a friend of mine named Ushio. He's dead now, but I suspect it would be meant for you considering how he phrased it." Sesshomaru didn't even twitch.

"That is the eventual fate of all mere mortals. Unfortunate, for this Ushio. You may give your message, monk, if you feel it is meant for me," he answered gravely.

"He told me...to tell his Lord the sake was sweet when next I saw him."

"I see," Sesshomaru answered, and turned away.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Please, wait," Miroku asked. He stopped.

"My patience grows thin."

"I must ask one question. My Lord, why did you rescue Inuyasha when you didn't the last time he was bound by a human? Ushio, he was working for you under the cover of serving the Matsudaira. A human spy sent to-watch over your brother and bring him out of the bindings when the time was right. That's why you know where he is all the time, you've set them on Inuyasha and the rest of us. Humans ones that won't be noticed by those with spiritual powers."

"Half brother. You are proud indeed, to think your doings of such interest to myself. That he is again returned to his limited senses is entirely your doing, Monk. All you did was follow some...good advice. Take some now, and cease pestering me." The monk froze at the words.  
"Yes, my Lord. And...thank you."

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru snorted as he walked away, and Miroku watched him go.

'You...are more complicated then I ever imagined, Lord Sesshomaru. You and Ushio-were very alike,' he thought, and returned to his friends. Miroku didn't mention it to them. How could he? Sango perhaps, one day. But he knew he was right, and had fulfilled his final promise to Ushio. Given the spy's last coded message to it's intended recipient, his true employer. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. The only noble born he ran into on a regular basis.

After all, he'd never met the lords of the Matsudaira or the Takeda.

As he rode-he offered prayers. For the fallen, for Ushio-and for his friends and himself...

Later. The Lord leaned against a tree watching Rin play in the snow, and considered. So. Ushio had at last paid the price for his endless playing. A pity, but such was the usual fate of spies, even one as skilled and legendary as the man of many names, Matsuka no Etsuo, or Ushio, if you pleased. It was unfortunate, the fellow had been...most interesting. Anyone else would say a kindred spirit...

Months earlier.

The youkai saw a nondescript man sitting beneath a tree at the appointed place, sipping sake. He set it aside, rose and stepped forward to kneel before him, bowing deeply.

"Matsuka no Etsuo. The youngest son of a minor noble house," Lord Sesshomaru noted. No fear or surprise. Not a hint. He saw the human had positioned himself subtly, and was calculating how to take him at need. Impressive. The man who had been...keeping an eye on matters that irked him personally, but still quite impressive for a mere mortal.

"Few know of or use that name, most dread and noble Lord. He is long since vanished. An honor, your reputation precedes you and I see it is well earned," he smiled.

"I know whom I employ."

"Hm. Names mean little, my Lord Sesshomaru. I find they-interfere with important matters. You have been given temporary access to my services, and that is all that needs to be known of me. I am your faithful servant until the tasks you set are concluded to your satisfaction."

"So certain are you of success before beginning? What a proud creature you are."

"My Lord, Naraku must be stopped. It has been decided by my masters. The good Matsudaira and Takeda dare meddle in these greater affairs. They too must be stopped and be punished, and you have been asked to be the instrument of same as it touches your noble family's honor. I am bidden be your eyes and hands in this as I have knowledge of use to you. Therefore failure cannot be allowed."

"I see. So you are indeed the man who has been watching my affairs, spying on me," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Not personally. Other friends have that honor. As you say, it is wise to know who one deals with, so you may assume I am familiar with the tale."

"Very well. I want my younger brother released. But-" the orders were so simple, and seemingly impossible. The human was to find a way to release Inuyasha, find the one who had dared bind his half brother to a human's enslavement, and report it, all the while seeing all was handled as discretely as promised by the man's true employers. Impossible tasks for a single human man swilling sake.

But he had only smiled.

"I assumed this would be complex, my good and noble Lord," Ushio smiled. Sesshomaru's eyes actually widened.

"You..."

"Truly, Lord Sesshomaru. Youkai are indeed as reputed-much more direct than we mere humans. I do this kind of work every day!" he'd dared to grin.

"I will expect regular reports."

"And you shall have them, in lovely codes. I can paint them on turtles and send them waddling to you, perhaps, or hang up colored washing," a pause at the youkai's expression. "If you lose your sense of humor-you don't last long in my profession."

"Hmp. Spare me your attempts to amuse. See it is done." Details were quickly settled.

"I shall-but it may take time, my Lord."

"Do not think my patience endless."

"Indeed, son of Inutaisho. If you want my best work...it will take time. Know I will do all I can to make it a success, and that I will not stop until I am dead or it is accomplished," Ushio vowed. A deep bow, and the man left. Sesshomaru had felt deep misgivings about him...but saw little choice...

Amusing, really. It pleased Sesshomaru that he had not lowered his standards by borrowing a top human agent from the Emperor's spymasters. He had exceeded all of the Lord's expectations, done his job nearly perfectly and sent the code for a completed mission and a final confirmation to him. The only errors had been that he had seen that Ungai was killed and used the monk as messenger, risking his brother's learning of this. A pleasure he had intended for himself and an awkwardness he had no wish to deal with.

Now though...it was time to act.

Author's notes-Ahhh. So satisfying! I'm thinking several of you have figured this out but it had to be said. Ushio was indeed working for Sesshomaru, and you'll see why exactly-and what happens next time. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	16. Rationale

Chapter 16-Rationale

No, I do not own Inuyasha and company. Really. Pinky swear and all. Lord Honda's mine as is Lord Aki.

Warning-Violent content!!

A Lord of the Inu flew onwards, quietly planning. Ushio had done his job well, and now yes-it was time. He had sent Rin and Jaken to a pleasant wooded area near a cave with orders to await him. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Clan Inu...had a request to honor and a duty to perform now that his younger brother was out of the way. One he rather looked forward to. Not since the days of his great and terrible Father had this been done, after all. Never before to two Houses at once. That would be his to see to...and for once, perhaps to outdo the deeds of his illustrious father.

Messages were sent by private means as he set out. Or rather...invitations. There were forms to follow, after all. Anything less than observing them would be beneath him. This first. Yes. Because Sesshomaru wanted the Matsudaira to know what was coming, and see the price of their treachery before he came for them.

The Takeda first.

Lords who apparently had forgotten their fears and thought to use youkai in their petty feuding, they had caused this embarrassment. They had all forgotten that there were more than human Clans in play, even if the Court that both human and youkai looked to had not. That lack would be rectified and both sides would be punished. Punished as both human and youkai agreed once Lord Aki's schemes interfered with more important matters, ones he was dealing with. Oh, yes. Reason enough that he had been approached to deal with the problem by the Emperor and the ones currently in power.

Because there were unspoken rules to the game-and Lord Aki had elected to break them.

When the group got to the village at last-they found out much had happened when they were met by a frightened Shippo and guilty villagers. The kitsune jumped into Kagome's arms, and his eyes widened at the changes in her. Lots was different about her. Like her no longer being a maiden. He could tell she wasn't innocent anymore, and neither was Inuyasha! He no longer had the scent of someone who hadn't done anything. Meaning-oh. His eyes flicked to the hanyou in shocked dismay, but she shook her head at him. Seeing the expression on her face...he didn't say anything for once. She was still his Kagome and was safe, so that was all that mattered at the moment as far as Shippo was concerned.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. He had a terrible feeling, but they confirmed it.

"They took Lady Kaede, Hoshi! The Takeda soldiers, they took her with them when they could not find you and the others here! We could do nothing, if we had-they would have destroyed the village for it," the headman admitted. True, actually. Inuyasha in particular didn't blame them.

As Lord Yasha...he would've slaughtered a village for such disobedience and insolence if they'd tried.

"You must bring her back!" another demanded.

"Yes! She was taken because of you!" a man agreed.

"The Shards. Did they take them?" Inuyasha barked. Headshakes.

"I had them, Grandmother Kaede gave them to me and told me to hide in the woods until they were gone-and to wait for you," Shippo answered. He produced a small bottle and Kagome took it.

"You did the right thing. That was brave of you, Shippo. We have to save her now," she said grimly, setting him down and slipping the Shards back around her neck.

"No. We get the old hag. You go home, Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

"No way! Not till she's safe. I heard what they do to people!"

"Kagome-"

"We all go. Kagome's right," Sango answered, feeling so guilty. If she'd stayed, perhaps...

"Agreed," Miroku nodded. Inuyasha scowled as he was outvoted.

"Idiots. I should go alone, damn it."

"No. We go together," Kagome answered quietly. He stared at her, but wilted at the look in her eyes.

"Fine. Idiots," he muttered-but soon after they were all on their way. Inuyasha knew precisely where to go thanks to months pouring over maps, but getting to the Keep itself would be tricky.

As they traveled, it was noted Kagome and Inuyasha stayed quiet and distant...and neither slept well. Not to mention the hanyou was careful not to be alone with her, even when he carried her as they hurried. Shippo was riding with them-by their request.

All the kit wanted to know was why Kagome didn't seem happy anymore.

At their destination, a scene of carnage was reaching it's climax.

"Please! I beg you-why? We have done nothing to you!" the man kneeling at the stone saw no sympathy, no pity...and no reprieve from the witnesses. A few days ago, he had overseen the ruin of a monastery, now he'd watched all of his dreams crumble to dust. All that was wanting was an ending.

Kaede was frozen in horror as she watched, her single eye fixed on the grisly spectacle. Rope burns still marked her wrists because yes, Lord Aki had taken her, demanding information and making threats she'd ignored...until this. Until he came, and the other Lords. She had been freed, and permitted to watch as a witness with the riders and the palanquin's occupant looking on as fires began to flicker in the castle.

Behind the gauzy curtains of the palanquin-there was a nod and a hand lifted, snapping a fan down.

Toujikin was lifted...and it fell, a head rolling from the block. It was placed in a bag of salt by a human soldier for delivery, courtesies were exchanged, and the Lords departed for their next destinations. She shuddered, then organized the removal of the remains, offered prayers...and was lent a horse for the ride home, taking a different road then the rescue party did. Kaede didn't need saving.

The ones who did were already dead-merely still walking.

When Inuyasha and the others got to the Takeda Keep the next morning-they stared.

Because there was nothing left. A charred ruin now, it smoldered on the hilltop. A line of heads had been placed over the remnants of the Gate, expressions still twisted in agony. All of the male members of the family who had been in the Keep save Lord Aki himself, who had to be dead as well. Kami. Kagome saw all this and sought his arms. Inuyasha didn't push her away for once, but held her protectively. He sniffed...but he hardly needed to as he stared.

No one was left alive inside the ruined castle.

Hoofprints, footprints, and the marks of a palanquin were visible in the dirt...but they stopped before the gates, having been in a line in front of-of...a stone clearly ripped from the walls that had been placed in the exact center of the open portal and used as a executioner's block. The bodies were gone, but the blood wasn't, staining the now scored stone and ground, the air rank with death and fire's aftermath. They all had a terrible feeling this was far from the end of it.

Only a terrible beginning.

"Kaede was here, she left yesterday, probably after taking care of the bodies. I don't smell her blood so she ain't hurt," Inuyasha told them grimly. An overlay of peasants and the old woman were here, having gone back and forth over the area before the trails all left.

But Inuyasha frowned at the hoofprints. Human witnesses had been here, to see this slaughter and the executions. Who'd come, formed up and watched without dismounting, and gone...in the direction of the Capital. Oh, crap. The hanyou knew who had done this though. Sesshomaru.

"Why? All these people!" Kagome gaped, and he realized he'd said it out loud.

"No youkai does this except Naraku! Surely it was him?" Sango gasped.

"It was Sesshomaru. Count on it. His scent is all over here," Inuyasha answered numbly. The only youkai capable of it. He'd breached the walls with Toukijin, and slaughtered every living human inside. Then-he would have used Tenseiga to revive the leaders...and executed the Lords properly in front of witnesses. Too many heads were up there who had belonged to people willing to put up a fight for anything else.

"So I sense, his aura is all over. But why?" Miroku answered, stunned. He'd never expected this! But it seemed Master Ungai was avenged, as were his monks. The ones responsible for their deaths were dead. Save for him and the Matsudaira. He wanted to throw up as he let it sink in. Miroku realized-he should never have given Lord Sesshomaru that message. That he was responsible too...

"I-don't know exactly, but I'm going to find out. Wait here," Inuyasha said as he walked slowly past the gate, seeing the carnage. The Matsudaira had finally won by default, he guessed. But why? Sesshomaru was evil, and a lot of other things-but he didn't kill random humans. Just ones who dared to cross him.

But the Takeda hadn't...oh, no. NO!

He came out at a run.

"We're leaving now!" he snapped, crouching to take Kagome up on his back.

"Inuyasha-"

"He's going after the Matsudaira next. Hurry!" he was off, the miko clinging to him. Kirara transformed and the monk and tajiya were after them.

They ran on, and Inuyasha cursed softly, steadily...praying they got there to stop him. He didn't know why this was happening. Only that if they died now, he'd never know the truth behind all this...

Sesshomaru was rather pleased with himself. An elegant display, and a good lesson given. Fortunate that the so-called Lord Aki had no young, that would have been beneath him. Now he would deliver the other half of the lesson to it's recipients. Ones he would have no trouble killing to the last child, servant, and pet.

The Matsudaira. Those fools had sought to end one Clan war and only started another. One that they had barely avoided two centuries before. Two hundred and five years before, to be exact. Two years before Inuyasha was born and his Father first faced them...

"You think you can stop me?" Inutaisho had boomed, glaring at the Lord who'd ridden out fully armed and alone to stop him from taking her back. Not entirely unimpressive, but futile. Izayoi's father scowled.

"Away, foul youkai! You'll not have my daughter. You tricked her into marriage! I know my child would never give herself to you of her own will! She was bewitched! Tricked and fooled!!" Lord Honda yelled. Inutaisho raised a hand. His forces appeared over the crest of the hills, a wave of youkai...his son leading them, Sesshomaru's face a study in disapproval.

Lord Honda paled.

"My bride will be returned to me, or you will pay for this insult."

"She is my daughter! I decide-"

"No. She is of my Clan now. The Lady and the children we shall have are no part of you, and my Clan alone shall determine their fate. Interfere with them in any way or offer such insult again by the slightest mistreatment or act of disrespect, and you will be destroyed to the last by my people. As Lord of the Clan, I so swear it," a pause and he finished, "I shall, of course, permit you to keep her dower in recompense for not asking first for her hand...father by marriage," Inutaisho smiled. At that-Lord Honda purpled, and gestured behind him. The guards allowed a woman to walk out of the gates.

Izayoi paced to his side like a queen.

"I should not have come alone to tell them, beloved. They would not let me leave. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You will listen next time, my Izayoi. Such trouble you are indeed-but well worth it. Come, my wife," he told her fondly. Izayoi climbed into his back after he transformed, and they left.

Sesshomaru had been disgusted by the entire episode, his Father letting them live! Shameful, he grew weak and soft, tempted and led astray by a mortal woman's dubious charms. Soon after was when he broke with Father. Then he died, and she'd gone scurrying back to them. But the oath had been made, and he too was honor bound by it. Izayoi, and later Inuyasha were members of his Clan...like it or not. His life belonged to him by their Father's own decree, accepted by the Matsudaira when they released Izayoi long ago.

If Inuyasha ever knew that he and his accused mother had been protected by Sesshomaru's acceptance of that oath when she'd gone back to them after Father was killed-he'd have probably died from the shock.

So matters had stood until this outrage. Killing him as a brain addled Lordling was beneath Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha would have interfered had his elder brother acted. But now they no longer had their hanyou shield to cower behind thanks to Ushio's work. They had offered Sesshomaru personal insult by violating the agreement between the humans and the Inu and binding him. Now he would avenge his family and Clan on them all.

Last time, yes. He had been bound and Sesshomaru had done nothing. Because he had lowered himself to being plaything to a Priestess. His elder brother would not lift a finger to aid Inuyasha then from his own shameful folly.

But this was a matter of family honor. Sesshomaru was indeed many things...but he held tight to that.

Author's notes-Whew! The Takeda are dead and now you know why Sesshomaru did it. Hard to do, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing this one. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	17. Dispair

Chapter 17-Despair

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. Lord Haruhisa, Ushio, Lady Ai, Lord Ichiro, Takemi, and Ouji are my original creations.

Haruhisa shivered...and not from the cold as he paced in his chambers, awaiting the call to an audience. It felt like a nightmare had seized hold of him, and he could not awaken.

Inuyasha was loose. Knew who he was, and was somewhere out there! The young Lord swore to himself that he would kill the little whore who was responsible. Kagome, that cunning, lying slut! She had cozened him, tricked him! The girl had managed to get him loose. With the youkai slayer and the monk the woman had spoken of along with the neko, going bold as brass into a camp and ordering supplies! That his cousin was no longer deceived and was looking for him, and Haruhisa knew full well why.

To take the vengeance that Haruhisa...could not deny was warranted. But Takemi hadn't given him anything on that front at least before the soldier had ridden a horse to foundering to reach him and report the matter. They'd walked right out of camp again, and no one could find them when he ordered the most discrete of searches. If word got out that their chief field commander was vanished, the entire support base they'd built on the strength of the victories he'd brought them might shatter. That could not be allowed to happen, and he had to close the breeches caused by this, and quickly.

So he'd begun hunting the spies. Kagome had to have had outside help to break him free, planning, preparation, some way of managing to break the magic. That meant secret contacts, and that meant spies. Vermin, guttersnipe traitors lurking in their midst. The Takeda were a good public excuse to have the staff investigated-but it had yielded less than he'd hoped. Far less.

Ouji. That old wench was dead, and good riddance. Haruhisa had neither mercy or pity for Takeda plants in his household. And she had to have been one. The only thing that sorrowed him...was she'd killed herself with a hidden knife when they'd come for her, after finding out she'd been acting oddly at the stream. Fat old women with bad joints didn't cross icy streams to piss when there was plenty of brush nearby for privacy.

Then there was the whore Kagome's maid. Itsumi had been locked up and questioned...but knew nothing. Even he believed that. But he kept her mewed up anyway, just in case. No telling if she'd been an unwitting go between.

Bad enough. Then the news had come, that the Takeda were dead...but no one was celebrating. Not when they had heard of an attack in the night, confused reports of a monastery ruined and sacked, and no one left alive at Takeda Castle. Of either an army-or one youkai, slaughtering the entire family! Some said Aki had died fighting, others...he'd been executed afterwards. Lord Ichiro had heard the news-and his heir had seen something Haruhisa never imagined on the old man's face.

Fear.

Then his orders had come. Their troops were being pulled back from the borders and scraped from every garrison town to come and defend the castle, and the Keep went to a full war footing. Madness in winter! Where would they put them? How would they feed them? Cold and exposure would take many, the supplies alone were a nightmare to arrange. Madness!

Haruhisa had then been treated to the old man ordering all the women and children to carry knives-and even the servants were to be armed. Messengers had been sent to every Temple and Monastery within a day's hard ride for aid. The inhabitants of the village skirting them were ordered-ordered! To flee, there would be no shelter here for them, and in winter! Peasants cursed their names as they were driven from their homes into the thin mercy of the snows with the little they could carry. Lord Ichiro refused to say why all of this was done, not to his advisors, not to him.

So Haruhisa had demanded an audience in private-and now waited as thick, snow heavy clouds covered the sun in a bloody sunset.

He prayed this was not an omen as the call at last came.

"Why, grandson?" Lord Ichiro asked dryly when he was finally admitted to the aged Lord's presence. Haruhisa was horrified. His Grandfather was far too old, too frail for it. He had gone mad, had to have.

But here he was, donning armor with the aid of an orderly.

"I must face our ancestors properly, Haruhisa. I must face her...we all will," Ichiro answered, tottering slightly as his old body forced itself to stand straight again.

"Face who? The Takeda-"

"They do not matter. They were a warning! He comes, grandson. He comes, and death comes with him," Ichiro whispered. Regret filled his eyes as he considered his great grandchildren. No place would be safe from him, no point in sending them elsewhere. They would be hunted down and killed, just as promised. Let them make their stand here, and perhaps, just perhaps...they could hold him off.

"Who?" Haruhisa steadied him, and ordered the orderly away. Ichiro nodded to him and he left. When he was gone, Matsudaira no Ichiro shook his head. His heir paled as a name came to mind. One that-was his fault!

"Inuyasha," he said bitterly.

"No. The heir. Sesshomaru. He will kill us all or die in the attempt. We broke the pact."

"Pact? What pact? Grandfather, speak sense!"

So Haruhisa learned of the agreement made long since. The wonder was-he didn't draw his sword and kill his own Grandfather for it.

"You did not tell me!" he hissed.

"No. I believed that while he held him, we were safe. That victory would make us invincible, safe even from his brother's wrath. I do not believe any living know, save the Lord and myself, and now you. There was no need."

"No need? You have destroyed us! It would have been better to die under Takeda blades! That at least would have been honorable! My children, Lord! My wife! What will we do now?! They will perish and the Kami will spit on us for your shame!" Haruhisa yelled.

"What will we do, Grandson?" Ichiro asked, and looked into a middle distance as he lifted his Katana from the stand that had held it for so long. "We will stand and fight one last time. Either to die as warriors-or to slay a youkai."

Haruhisa left his Grandfather...and got a shovel. Servants saw him go to a particular young tree, and begin to dig in the hard, cold dirt with grim determination.

"Papa?" his little boy saw and came running, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Etsuo. You ought to be with your tutors," Haruhisa chided as he worked.

"What are you doing, Papa? I want to see too!"

"No, my son. Go to your mother...and tell her to pack," he instructed.

Soon enough, he had a small, muddy chest in his hands, and went to his wife.

"What madness fills you? What is happening here? Etsuo gave me the most foolish news, so you will explain," Ai demanded.

"I will not. You will leave with an escort tonight, my wife. You and the children will go to your father, and no arguments!"

"My father? But-" Ai sputtered. He glared so sharply she looked stunned.

"I said, no arguments," he ordered. The chest was set down, and he picked up his baby daughter with grimy hands. So young, so innocent, as was his little boy. Haruhisa would do whatever he had to do to protect them.

"We will not go!" Ai informed him bitterly. "You seek to cast us away! Do not lie!"

"You will be packed and sent off with this, which you will barter with if need be with it's owner. I advise you to ready yourself, I will explain when it is time," he instructed, and left as she yelled insults at his retreating back. Their marriage was never a love match on either side, but a political alliance only. She put up with much, but this she would not countenance. Not such a slight, even one just perceived as one. Lady Ai then went running to Lord Ichiro.

Who countermanded the orders. Regrettable, but there was no point. Should they win, then her father might use them to bargain with them for his own advantage. If not? Heirs to a dead Clan...might as well die with the rest of them. When Haruhisa heard, he armed himself and went to the walls already patrolled by tense troops as bonfires were being set in the courtyard below.

All he could do was curse the night...and wait.

Sesshomaru was nearing his goal, noting there seemed to be little armed presence anywhere in the Matsudaira territories...when he smelled them.

"Inuyasha," he looked impatiently at his half brother when he set Kagome down and stalked to him in a clearing, eyes flicking to the monk and slayer. Inuyasha smelled it. Human blood and fire's leavings, all but soaked into the youkai in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't pretend-I know where the hell you're going and what you plan to do!" the hanyou snapped.

"Such tricks are beneath me. I do nothing that is your concern. Stay out of my way...little brother," the Lord ordered.

"The hell it ain't! Those fucks are my enemies, not yours!"

"On the contrary. Their blood belongs to me, as yours does." Inuyasha's fangs bared at the coldly precise answer.

"An entire Castle and a Monastery! All dead! Have you gone crazy, Sesshomaru?! They didn't do a damned thing to you! You could care less about humans, and here you are crushing them like bugs. What the hell is going on!? You're gonna explain it and right now!" They'd heard even as they hurried, that the order of Master Ungai had fallen. Miroku had only confirmed it...and was unwilling to discuss it.

"Ah. The troublesome monks. That work was not mine. Surely-your ally has explained? He does, after all...know most of the answers you seek," Sesshomaru looked curiously at...Miroku? Who squirmed.

"What? Bonzu-" Inuyasha stared with the others as the monk looked away. Sesshomaru was a lot of things, but he didn't lie. Meaning...

"Don't tell me...you do know shit. When we ran across him before-you went back to tell Sesshomaru something, didn't you!? You better talk!" he demanded. That growled order made the monk's eyes close. Sango reached out a hand in confusion but he shook his head.

"I fulfilled a promise to a friend. One that has cost far too much. If I had known, I would never have done it," he said quietly. Which promise, or which friend-Miroku himself wasn't sure of at that moment. Ushio...or Inuyasha.

"Then it is best that you were ignorant, Hoshi Miroku. You will stand aside," Sesshomaru ordered, and turned to leave. Inuyasha put himself between the Lord and his goal with a growl and a raised sword.

"No way! Damn it, somebody's telling me what the hell this is about!" Lord Sesshomaru considered...his hand drifting to Toukijin. Then his expression became unreadable as he spoke a name that had not passed his lips in centuries.

"The cause of all this is the same as the first time. Izayoi," he answered. Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga in shock as Sesshomaru suddenly took flight and left.

"Inuyasha, your mom? I don't understand," Kagome admitted. The hanyou didn't sheathe the sword as he turned to face Miroku.

"Miroku, what did he mean?" Inuyasha asked very, very carefully.

"I..." Miroku didn't finish. The hanyou was fast. Robes bunched in his free hand and golden eyes bored into him. Miroku didn't resist, only stood there.

"TALK!"

"I helped him to do it. All of it. I didn't know, I swear I didn't. Not until it was too late. He is taking vengeance...for you. He has been...looking after you, Inuyasha. All of this, the Takeda, the monks, now the Matsudaira...has been to avenge you."

Author's notes-Hah! Cliffy! (Sort of) And angsty goodness! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	18. Courage

Chapter 18-Courage

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, nor do I make money from same. I do own Lords Haruhisa and Ichiro.

Warning! Very, very violent chapter!! Grim, gory, possibly disturbing.

Inuyasha let the monk go, and Sango relaxed. She had poised herself to pull them apart if need be-now she just stared, eyes wide as Kagome gasped. The hanyou was very quiet for a long moment as he put Tetsusaiga away.

"Sure it isn't," he said flatly.

"I believe it is why all this happened. I told you, I had help getting the counter for the spell. He...I worked with a man who-was working for him. I think. Lord Sesshomaru is deeply involved with us, Inuyasha, even if he doesn't seem to be," Miroku answered.

"That other one's master, wasn't it? The man the spy expected to be with you," Sango asked.

"Yes," Miroku left it there as Inuyasha's mind raced.

He was running things through, remembering, and almost thanking the spells that had first clouded his mind, then had been so violently stripped away. Because it was just as Ungai had warned Miroku. Inuyasha remembered his life now with an almost brutal clarity untouched by the softer blurring of time. All of it. Even his childhood...

His mother-and an argument he heard when he was coming back to her from a lesson with the sour faced tutor who'd hated him, but taught him to read and write. Separate from the other children, of course, and later in the day than the others, but taught him nonetheless. People had come to the castle...and Mother had-had been arguing...

"Look at you-you dared to let yourself be seen by our guests! I ordered you to keep yourself and that brat hidden!" her brother Hideki yelled, reeking of too much sake and injured pride.

"No. I am done trying to save fools. I learned that lesson years ago. I will do nothing to stop him should you continue. Nothing, Hideki," Izayoi said quietly.

"You shame us! You, who were my sister, I loved you! Now, you are ruined! Nothing but a youkai's discard!" His mother looked serene, but a sharp crack was heard. Izayoi wiped her hand after she struck him with a ladylike slap. The future Clan Lord went for his sword and the wide eyed little boy ran to stand between them, fangs bared and arms flung out!

"Stay away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's alright, dearest. Your uncle is just unwell. He is leaving now," she told him, and frowned at Hideki as he pointed.

"That spawn is no kin to me! I should-"

"You will do nothing, little brother. You know what will happen if you do."

Hideki stormed off as she knelt to face him with that wonderful, loving smile-as though nothing had happened. Inuyasha was frightened, and he sniffed his mother carefully to make sure she was alright. Izayoi made a fond face as his nose tapped her cheek.

"Silly. I am fine, Inuyasha. Come, let us forget about this unpleasantness. Will you walk with me and keep me company, my dear, brave little warrior?" she asked, holding out her hand for his as they did just that.

"Mother-who is he?"

"He?" she asked, curious.

"Who would you not stop?" he asked. A small frown.

"Ah. Dearest, that was naughty. Your handsome ears are very sharp, but what do we not do with them, Inuyasha?" The ears in question drooped at the gentle reminder.

"Not 'posed to eavesdrop," he answered dutifully, even as he looked eagerly at her. "Can't you tell me? I heard it, why not tell me!" A long silence as they walked, the woman admiring the new blossoms.

"That's a-long story, dearest. All you need to understand for now is that we are safe here. We are protected in the keep and the family and Clan...our Clan, looks after us. They will always do so, and we belong to them. No others may interfere in our fates."

"Why say it like that, Mother? We are Matsudaira too. This is our home. 'Course we're safe!" the boy announced. She looked odd for a moment.

"I am Matsudaira by birth, yes. But your name, our name...is not. Remember that always."

"I know. My name is Lord Inutaisho no Inuyasha, of the Clan Inu!" the boy laughed. It all sounded so silly, not real at all...

"So it is, dearest. It is the Inu's custom to carry the name of their father or husband as a family name. You are a Lord, the younger son of the great phantom youkai, and son of a Clan Princess, gotten in lawful marriage. Never forget this, and be proud of it," she nodded in emphasis as he held her hand while they walked.

"I know. I won't forget, Mother! Promise!" She smiled.

"That's my dearest boy. Now, what did you learn today?"

But he had forgotten that day. Hideki. He'd wanted to kill them both, expunge the shame...and Mother had reminded him that she wouldn't stop...him. She'd then told him they were protected and looked after by their family and Clan. Reminded him of who he was, that he was not a Matsudaira, but an Inu. But that meant they were looked after by-Sesshomaru?

'No others may interfere in our fates...'

No. No way! Every time he'd run into the bastard, all he did was tell him that...that...oh, no. That no one else was allowed to kill him but the only other person who bore that family name. Lord Inutaisho no Sesshomaru. Lord of their father's Clan. His family.

"No way in hell!" the grown hanyou spat, rejecting the entire idea as insane while everyone worried. The sight of Inuyasha thinking hard was always...disturbing. But he was doing it, and they waited nervously, knowing Sesshomaru was gaining on the castle with every moment. They didn't have time for this!

A hand waved in front of his face.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked carefully as she waved again. He blinked as he was snapped back to the now, not events of centuries past.

"Let's go. We settle this later. First-we gotta stop him. We haven't got long with how fast he can fly," he said, and crouched. Kagome's weight on his back was so familiar, so comforting...and he took a guilty pleasure from her nearness as they ran after Sesshomaru. Even as he realized he remembered his beloved Mother's voice, laugh and scent as he hadn't in many decades as they ran and the sun set...

Inuyasha also realized they may well be too late.

Drums sounded as a figure approached the castle as night began to fall. Winds carried the scents of troops massed behind stout walls as he let them see him, then used the terrain to conceal his movements as he circled it. Sesshomaru measured what he saw and heard, and was pleased. They intended to stand and fight, no matter the odds.

Clearly, stubbornness was a family trait on both sides of his half-brother's lineage. But these were not the Takeda, who had been only a secondary target.

These were the Matsudaira. He had a special...gift for them as he lifted his hand and concentrated. An assassin's gift, as he noted the village had been emptied. Unfortunate for them. He would not do this if the noncombatants hadn't been cleared out. Removal of peasants was a siege tactic, one designed to reduce the strain on the food and water supplies.

Lord Sesshomaru had no interest in laying siege.

The first inkling for the Matsudaira-was a green cloud drifting towards the walls, swept in by a helpful wind. Haruhisa took a breath and wanted to throw up as eyes watered and they desperately tied cloths around faces. Diffuse as it was, the poison would not kill them.

But it made a lovely diversion.

Haruhisa realized this as he steadied troopers and tried to rally them, as every childhood nightmare of youkai began to circulate in the pale, green clouds. Damn it! He drew his sword as he heard the panic begin, and yelling. A name was repeated-that of the one person they believed could save them from the ancient terror that crawled up from the backbrain and twisted their guts as the poison burned their eyes.

It wasn't Haruhisa's.

"'Ware the walls! Stand ready to fire!" he yelled, muffled, but the drummers took up the orders and pounded out the command as his Grandfather mounted a horse with the aid of hacking, sick looking grooms. Several others bearing his personal banners were already mounted, and would follow him no matter what.

Arrows and shot were readied, officers lifted their arms and checked the lines, free hands clutching rags to their faces...and dropped them as the signal was given to fire. The arrows arced over the walls and shot took a more direct line as the enemy approached under cover of his cloud. One man staggered back and tumbled over the wall to the courtyard, his misfire costing him dearly as he screamed, the rifle going off with a sickening crack as powder and shot struck him, not the target.

A whip dealt with the rest that might have touched Sesshomaru. He came on as Flintlocks were reloaded and the archers fired again. And again. Each time they were repulsed. Classic! Most amusing indeed. Spears and javelins would likely be next as he entered their range. Possibly even a sortie of cavalry or horse archers. Father would enjoy this, the youkai reflected, noting the small flags some cunning one had ordered laid out-white painted sticks with large rags at one hundred pace intervals. Range markers!

He would indeed be impressed by the human's care in preparing their ground.

The crack of rifle fire came again, and the smoke rising from the black powder gave him plenty of warning as adrenaline kicked his senses and reflexes into high gear. They were hardly as accurate as arrows, even if they took less skill to manage. One day, perhaps, they would replace bows on battlefields should the accuracy and loading issues be solved. It was a measure of how skilled Sesshomaru was...that he had time to consider such things as he lifted Toukijin to the horizontal.

"Dragon strike," he intoned, and the blade responded.

The blast took out the main gates...and he was inside as a hail of stone and wooden shrapnel burst inward and several large pots holding hot oil tipped and burned or exploded when the walls shook, further adding to the chaos as men were thrown to their deaths in the blast and fires began to spread. An old man, too old to be fighting...too old to be in his armor...rushed him on horseback. He saw a one armed youkai bearing a sword and cleaving through screaming warriors-and led his personal bodyguard into the van.

Lord Matsudaira no Ichiro was the first of the leaders of the Clan to die.

Author's notes-Wow. Ok, here we are. Again, thanks to Harlyn for pointing out this was a squished text chapter. Much appreciated. That said-crazy battle scene to do. I tried to climb into Sesshomaru's head to figure out how to approach it. Ruthless, sneaky, and making as much use as possible of his powers.

A few notes if you will kindly bear with me. Flintlocks were a very early form of firearm, and yes, they took time to reload. They also were inaccurate, and often misfired. His musings on the advantages and disadvantages of rifles versus archery are historically a large part of the revolution in warfare from ancient to modern. Much of the rest is a combination of classical siege tactics and a dash of imagination. And yes-hot oil or over items poured onto attackers was a common defense of castles, at least in Europe. Nasty stuff!

I tried for a taste of realism, and I hope I hit the mark well enough for your reading pleasure. Constructive comments and reviews are quite welcome, but no flames please. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	19. Obligation

Chapter 19-Obligation

Inuyasha and company? So not mine. Ichiro, Haruhisa, Itsumi, Ai, and Aiko are.

They were too late.

Even taking a game trail he knew was the fastest route to the castle from his time as Lord Yasha, the hanyou was still bound by the limitations of terrain and his own speed. Cursing softly, he knew it wasn't going to be enough to catch Sesshomaru in time to stop him. No. It was going to be too late.

He tried not to remember hunting with Haruhisa here.

They saw the smoke rising and smelled a bitter, acrid stench on the winds as they rushed to the battle. One that was easily recognized as Sesshomaru's toxin, much thinned by diffusion through the air. Inuyasha skidded to a stop at the sight of the burning castle when they at last cleared the treeline. He could see from their vantage that the gates had already been torn apart, and a distant line of...of...torches? Yes. Some sort of group was approaching with torches lit against the fading light-banners, a palanquin...

Sango had Kirara go higher to see, and Miroku felt ill as they made out the distinctive pattern on the fluttering silks below.

"Sango, are those-"

"They are. Kirara!" They landed to block the hanyou's path!

"Inuyasha-we can't stop it! It's too late! We saw them coming!" Sango yelled, and Kirara meowed agreement as she made sure to keep her bulk between the hanyou and the castle. The monk dismounted, utterly lost as they blocked Inuyasha. Why would they be there? Why?

"Saw who? Out of my way, Miroku!"

"Inuyasha, if those are the people we think they are, then even you cannot save them! A detachment under Imperial banners are headed in from the direction of the Capital! Someone important has to be with them for that Palanquin to have been carried so far and to dare display those! They came to see it finished, just like the Takeda. It has to be so, nothing else makes sense. Think about it!" the monk barked, sliding off the cat to grab him when Inuyasha looked ready to go in anyway.

"I-Imperial banners...? The real Emperor??" Kagome stammered as she slid off his back, awed. In this period of time, the Emperor was far more powerful than he was in her own.

"It's impossible! There is no way they earned that kind of punishment! Sesshomaru's doing this for his own reasons. He sure as hell ain't doing it with Imperial blessing!" Inuyasha snapped...but with little of his usual force. He'd seen the tracks at Takeda Castle. Tracks didn't lie. Something big was up. He just couldn't buy that the Court had elected to slaughter two Clans when the feud had been allowed to fester for centuries without any trouble.

"Miroku, maybe he's right. Miroku...?" Kagome asked uncertainly as the monk looked odd.

But Miroku ignored her as Inuyasha's words set his brain moving in a new and frightening direction.

Imperial Blessing.

"No. No. It can't be..." the monk breathed.

Miroku let go of Inuyasha as the last pieces of the puzzle fell into his hands and he wrestled with them, seeking to fit them into their proper shape. Ushio had told him almost everything he needed to know to understand, if he could only sort it out. Walking with the spy the night he'd been grabbed by the Takeda spies. What he'd said about Naraku...

"Do you think him willing to leave humanity alone?"

"No. He will turn on us all after subduing the youkai."

"Exactly. There speaks the clever Hoshi I like so well. What do you see if you fight on, without the Jewelguardian and her protector? The brave and lovely Sango cannot take him alone, and you have but borrowed time. After you are gone into a hole-there is no one to stop him if not you and all of your friends, and we both know that."

Nothing to stop him but them. Meaning several people would have a vested interest in them continuing on their mission because those people knew what would happen if they lost. Sesshomaru had given him more.

'Half brother. You are proud indeed, to think your doings of such interest to myself.'

Yet Ushio knew everything about them and had sent him to Sesshomaru with a message. Everything. Details no casual onlooker could know. From what had to be a large spy network that the woman Ouji and that young killer Ichiro had both possibly been involved in. A network that knew all about them, had been watching them. Because of...what did Ushio call it? A private feud that was not so private.

But Sesshomaru denied setting spies on them.

If Sesshomaru was not watching them, someone else was. Someone more powerful than two major Clans put together. But they weren't...it wasn't that important! He ignored what was happening as Sango argued they had to stay out of it and Inuyasha kept insisting on going in. It was going to come to blows in a minute. They could not have been...even Inuyasha was distracted by Miroku sliding gently to the dirt.

Master Ungai had known. Somehow, he'd known! The last piece from the old Monk's own mouth!

'I see. So...it is all undone. There is no saving my order, our great work...only the choice of how we might fall. My error is greater then I knew. So it will be, it is a just sentence and I accept my fate. I will aid you, and will not betray you.'

A just sentence.

"It's punishment for interference. Both of them. All of them," Miroku breathed.

"I ain't listening to some damned nonsense! Nobody deserves that! Get out of my way!" Inuyasha barked.

"Go in there and the monks, the Lords, everyone-will die for no reason and Naraku will win because you are a fool who is blinded by his own stupidity and wants to interfere in Imperial edicts! I won't let you make all of their deaths meaningless by getting yourself executed, Inuyasha! How dare you be so damned selfish!?" he snarled into the hanyou's face in a way none of them had imagined possible as he surged upright. Golden eyes went wide. Miroku was wrong, he had to be wrong.

Please let him be wrong.

"Miroku, you've lost your fucking mind!"

"No," he shook his head, "they're being punished for us, Inuyasha. For taking you away when you're needed elsewhere, when we were supposed to be fighting Naraku. I don't know why Sesshomaru was the one the Court chose to do it-but he is acting with their approval. There is nothing we can do for them, even if we want to. You can't save them. They are dead, and there is nothing we can do." His gaze held things...Inuyasha never dreamed of seeing there. Things he had no right to see.

He stopped arguing. Kagome trembled and looked at the castle in the distance, then back at him.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer her.

"Inuyasha?" she repeated.

"We wait until morning," Inuyasha turned around and walked back the way they came.

He didn't look back.

An uncaring moon glided in it's appointed dance as it's light shone down on endings.

The Matsudaira indeed did not disappoint. Sesshomaru admired this, such bravery was to be respected even in mere humans as the battle raged. They fought well, and died well. The Clan Heir actually managed to hold him off briefly before he died. Impressive.

He made sure to note where certain ones fell. They would require his-and Tenseiga's-attention soon as fire claimed the castle. It spared him the unpleasant task of ensuring all of the Matsudaira here were removed from the world. Such things, though unfortunately needful...were not to his taste. He checked-and yes, no one survived who had been within. Acceptable.

Not long after, another Lord was at a block. Matsudaira no Ichiro did not protest or make a spectacle. Sesshomaru saw that, and respected it. A fool, yes. But he chose to die as a Samurai.

Toujikin was lifted, and the deed was done.

It was Haruhisa who surprised him. Who dared place such obligation on him!

"Lord Sesshomaru, a request," he asked as his eyes met Sesshomaru's.

"You shall die, mortal."

"Yes. I ask that..."

A nod.

He grimly finished his work, and completed the courtesies before he turned to go back inside the castle.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, you will grant his request? Unexpected," the voice from the Palanquin was light with youth, mild, cultivated, and curious. He was here as his Father's deputy, and to learn. So he would ask.

"Ignoring it would be beneath me, highness."

"Indeed. It is not displeasing to see you are a creature of the highest honor, worthy of all respect. We bid you farewell with our warmest regards and thanks for a task well concluded, Lord Sesshomaru. We shall speak well of you to all at Court." A fan was again flicked, and the procession moved out.

There was a soft snort as soon as they left.

"The Emperor is poorly served by such fools," he said gravely to himself, and soon after left after finishing his task. The peasants and few survivors would return and they would see to the mess.

There was nothing of interest for him here.

It felt horribly like they were under siege that night in the hut they chose. Each of them felt alone as they felt their lives being hedged by unseen presences, by events beyond their control.

Dawn came, and Inuyasha knew what they'd see. But he was going back to the castle that had held some of the best and worst moments of his life. Where he had been hated, feared, respected, and loved. He had to. They understood that.

"Kagome, stay here with Sango," he told her, and she shook her head.

"No. It was my home too," she answered softly.

So the last of the blood of the Matsudaira returned to the castle of his mother's ancestors. Kagome took his hand, and he let her for the first time since the spell was broken.

Inuyasha forced himself to walk past the block and pikes, seeing faces he knew...faces of cousins, friends...and a small chest was beneath Haruhisa's. One sniff, even through the blood, mud, and smoke, and the hanyou knew what was in it. What he'd come for.

He said nothing, only took the pikes and their grisly trophies down without a word and set about doing what had to be done. What Mother would expect him to do.

The peasants driven out had returned to discover the village was spared. Some were huddled, wondering what to do, while others, seeing rich pickings...had begun to loot as birds of prey circled. The sight made his eyes narrow in rage as Kagome swooned and sobbed when she got a look at the ruin.

"Put that shit down, and get some fucking shovels, you animals!!" he roared. It made several drop coins and equipment! The speed that they screamed and went to their knees didn't make him feel any better. Neither did the sympathy of his friends or his wench's grief.

"Miroku, get the fucking headman up here, and get all of them working to bury the dead before I kill them all. The Lords over there," he said. The soft declaration was met with a nod.

"I'll take care of it. Do what you need to do, Inuyasha." It was his duty as a Buddhist Monk to do so. One he had performed all too often...and he had to, even if he didn't feel like one anymore.

It took all day to turn the gardens into a graveyard. Miroku was shocked at how many Inuyasha named when the markers were placed. As Inuyasha requested, the Lords and their families were buried apart. He placed Haruhisa's and Ichiro's markers personally, and saw to it the heads were properly buried with their owners.

Kagome placed flowers at them all, weeping at Itsumi's. She hadn't gotten out of the cell. Lady Aiko, Lady Ai...the young Prince and Princess. They too were gone, and Sango hugged her as she grieved.

But Inuyasha offered no prayers or even spoke after the work was begun. He ignored all questions and walked away when they were finished, the box in hand.

No one, not even his closest friends...would ever know what he did then. Kagome didn't look for him and kept the others from doing so. She understood. Some things had to faced alone. Whatever ghosts he spoke to, whatever he felt, it was not for sharing.

When he came back at last, they stared.

Firerat. Barefoot. Tetsusaiga at his hip, hair loose. Inuyasha was back, and there was no sign of the clothes he wore before. No sign that he was ever Lord Matsudaira no Yasha. He held something in his hand that Kagome stared at in shock. The beads of subjugation.

Very deliberately, right in front of them...he put them on?

"Let's go," he said, and crouched.

Kagome climbed on his back...and they left.

Author's notes-I really had a rough time with this chapter, not least because of the subject matter. In the end, I chose the road less graphic, and I think it was the right choice. I truly hope you've enjoyed, and that it was worth the wait. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo

.


	20. Confession

Chapter 20-Confession

I do not own, nor do I make money from Inuyasha or related characters.

Everything was back to normal. Kagome sat in her bedroom in Tokyo days later, and wanted to cry again at the thought. They'd come straight back to Kaede's village and been met by the Priestess. She'd assured them all was well, and then Inuyasha had all but thrown her back here without much more than a 'go home, Kagome,' of all things. She'd told Mom...some of it. Not all. Just enough for her to know there was much, much more that had happened.

She'd been home for two weeks straight now, and was actually caught up on all of her homework, even turning in extra credit assignments. Kagome had gotten the highest score in her class on their last Math exam. She would pass all of her classes this term thanks to her working like a crazy person to keep busy. According to her surprisingly sympathetic teachers, she'd probably be able to graduate with the rest of her class if she managed to maintain her current average. One more term, and she was headed out of High School. That was good.

The bad part was when they'd discussed her future and her courses for the next term. They'd congratulated her on her hard work, doing her best with her being so ill and all. But with her grades and attendance, college was out of reach. There was no way she'd pass the entrance exams that they could see. They recommended she work on her office skills and perhaps seek vocational training. Some sort of home office work, that would perhaps be the best option with her health situation.

She could care less.

Now, she just sat on her bed and stared down at the treasures spread across it. The miko fingered a five hundred year old silk kimono with one hand as she tapped the history book she'd gotten from the library with the other. Kagome had broken one of her own cardinal rules. Not to worry too much about being involved in historical events. She couldn't help but look this time.

'The book says that the two branches of the Clans destroyed each other. One of the last great Clan Wars before the coming of the Tokugawa Shogunate,' Kagome thought. It was wrong, and right at the same time. They did destroy themselves, but not like the book said. She set it on her nightstand and shook her head.

"Kagome?" her mother spoke at her door, and she looked up.

"Mom?" she asked. Seeing her sad face, the woman sighed.

"I went to the store today. They had a sale on ramen. I also packed your backpack."

"It's winter, Mom. We can't really hunt the Shards now."

"I don't recall saying anything about Shard hunting," her mother answered, and picked up a comb as she shifted some of it to sit down. "These are truly beautiful things."

"Yeah."

"They are also gifts to a lover. Aren't they." Not a question.

Kagome froze at the words.

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Mom..."

"Kagome, be honest with me. Please? You asked to go to the Doctor, and I did notice what kind. I wanted to give you time, dear, but I do think I have a right to know. Are you alright? Or pregnant? Were you...willing to?" she asked. Her mother truly doubted that last was an issue if Inuyasha had been the one-but it was a parent's job to ask the hard questions and think about the bad things. The things you didn't want to even entertain as possible. If there had been signs of that, yes, they would have told her, but Kagome had been there for so long this last time. Not to mention the other thing that worried her.

Two weeks, and Inuyasha had not so much as come for a visit.

"We did. It was Inuyasha. I...I'm not hurt or pregnant or anything, Mom, and I wanted to-please don't be mad!" Her mother just put an arm around her and sighed, stroking her hair. Kagome let her Mom pull her into a much needed hug and cuddled close.

"I'm not. Kagome, you're almost grown. Soon, you'll be out of school and will make your own choices and have your own life to lead. You waited a lot longer than most girls these days, and I think you're handling it like an adult. That makes me believe you are mature enough to handle that kind of relationship. Are you on Birth Control?" Something her mother regretted not making her take before.

"Yeah. I am now...but Mom, I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered. Tears threatened, and Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her back. She had wanted to ignore that necessity, and was glad her daughter hadn't.

"Don't be. No matter what, I love you, dear. I also trust you and Inuyasha. You need to go back-through the well. Go see him. Talk to him," her mother answered. After she finished crying, she let her rest and went downstairs, thoughtful and a little sad.

She'd nearly told Kagome to go back-home.

The snow. Kami he hated snow. Inuyasha walked alone, far from the village near a half frozen river. Two weeks, and she had not returned. He didn't blame her. But he didn't understand why she hadn't taken her rightful vengeance when he'd offered it to her on a platter. She hadn't said the word once the entire time he'd brought her home, even after he'd made sure she saw him put the beads back on.

If she had-then everything would be alright and they could forget this ever happened. But a scent made him stop and go for his sword.

Sesshomaru.

He stood by the riverbank, and was obviously waiting for him, looking impassive as Inuyasha shook in...he wasn't able to name the feelings. Anger was there, and fury. Bitterness, and even regret.

"BASTARD!" the hanyou snarled.

"Impertinent ingrate. I am not here to fight...little brother," as always, the last two words were laced with contempt as the Lord glided across the fresh snow to study the hanyou from a more comfortable distance.

"I should thank you for slaughtering them? Or for-"

"A creature so beneath me should be grateful. Your firerat seems to be restored," Sesshomaru watched the barb sink home.

"I smelled you on the box. Thanks to you, I-you know what? I don't give a shit why you did it. Not today. Get away from me," Inuyasha said, and veered to walk around the Lord.

Sesshomaru allowed it.

"Then, you have no desire to know what caused this? Why this happened?" he asked silkily. The youkai watched a back stiffen as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You ain't got to tell me. I don't care." He didn't turn.

"As you wish. A pity. Lord Haruhisa seemed to believe otherwise."

"Haruhisa...?" Inuyasha did turn. "What did he say? Sesshomaru, don't fucking play with me! What the fuck did he tell you? Answer me!"

"Do you truly wish it? Very well. He requested that your belongings be returned...and that you be told that it was to make amends and as a farewell. That you did not deserve to be left in ignorance of the reasons behind current events. That it would-ah yes," Sesshomaru smirked, "allow him to die with a clear conscience if you knew everything. Amusing. A human Lord taking such pity on a mere halfbreed at his execution."

He watched his brother's face stiffen and his eyes close. When they opened, even Sesshomaru, for all his power...knew he'd gone over a line.

"He was my cousin. My friend. If you ever speak of him like that again, I will kill you," Inuyasha answered. He neither raised his voice or blustered. Nor was there a trace of fear or even concern.

Clearly, Inuyasha's time with them had changed him in ways that secretly pleased and alarmed the youkai. The point was quietly dropped.

Sesshomaru was brief and to the point. The pact. The Court. The orders...and the punishments. The hanyou listened in silence as he realized Miroku had figured out most of it.

"So they've watched us the whole fucking time to make sure we kill Naraku. No wonder nobody's come after Miroku for all the shit he pulls on the minor nobility. We ought to have had troops after us for some of it," Inuyasha scowled. A surprisingly astute observation. Another unwelcome trend.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru allowed as he readied to leave. But he spoke again as he left. "Inuyasha. I now know what you are truly capable of. I will remember it."

The hanyou was very quiet as he stood there after he left. Sesshomaru meant that. He meant...of course. The Panthers! The one time he'd ever heard of his older brother taking the field with an army. He refused to have any help then, had wanted to keep it a fight between himself and the cats.

There was a slow, bitter smile as he saw why. As he saw a lot of things in a new way.

"So. I'm better in the field than you are, you sad little fucker. I hope you remember it," Inuyasha said.

The seeds of Haruhisa's last act of friendship would take many years to come to flower, but it was begun in that moment.

He was still thinking over things as he approached an old grave he knew well, offering in hand. Snow was meticulously scraped off, leaves removed, and the gravesite was lovingly tended. He never allowed it to be untidy. In summer he brought her flowers, in winter incense. It was placed and lit with waterproof matches he'd picked up awhile ago. He stood and clawed hands were pressed together as his head bowed in silent prayer for a time.

Yes. Here was the only place Inuyasha prayed, in the most private and personal of Temples. Not for himself. For her. Always for her.

Ears twitching...her son spoke. He told her everything as he remembered a kind smile and such a lovely, warm laugh. Those beautiful eyes that always held love, kindness and warmth. Remembered talks, and walks, and her gentle, seemingly endless patience. She'd tap his nose when he was bad, rub his ears and praise him when he did well. She called him her handsome, dear boy. He remembered watching over her when she grew sick and frail in the too wet room as winter held it's grip...losing her in the early spring.

Remembered the gardens she'd loved, where her family now rested. Because of him. Because of her. The same reason as the last time, Sesshomaru had said it himself.

"Mother...don't be hard on them."

Then...Kagome. All about Kagome. Voice rippling with shame, he told her what he had done. All of it, sparing no detail as he forced himself to confess.

"I...forgot things, Mother. I won't do it again."

Elsewhere, another was coming to realizations.

Miroku finished his meditations and sat silently watching the village below from his vantage on a hillside. He considered the people down there, and himself.

No self deceptions this time.

He had betrayed his vows. Not in small ways as before, using his position as a means to his own ends. But in the greater ones.

He had aided in the killing of men, women, and children, the fall of a monastery, the death of innocents stained his hands. Miroku did not deserve to wear the robes on his back. He knew that. He also did not deserve to marry an honorable woman like Sango. He knew that too.

But he was too much of a coward to confess it to her yet.

Author's Notes-Here it is. You may recall the 'Plot of the Panther Divas' story arc. It's where the reference to Sesshomaru's generalship comes from. Thanks for reading.-Namiyo


	21. Decision

Chapter 21-Decision

If I owned Inuyasha...meh. I don't, so speculation is futile.

Kagome dozed off. Again she dreamed of him. Dreamed of Inuyasha as they'd begun to make love that first time, that wonderful, desiring gaze...

She sat up with a gasp when she was poked in the back with a pen.

A soft chiming, darn it! She was in class, and Yuka was frowning at her. A smile as they rose, bowed to the teacher, and collected their things, everyone filing out quickly. Sleeping in class was just a sign of her friend getting sick again, and Yuka worried. She hadn't had a lot of free time lately with getting back on track at school, but this good spell was being wasted as far as her friends were concerned. Eri grinned and grabbed Ayumi, dragging her out to the hall.

"Kagome? Come on, that was the last class of the day. Let's get something to eat! We haven't all been together in ages!"

"Alright," she agreed, and smiled.

Then Kagome spotted Eri and Ayumi all but dragging a hopeful boy with a package into the classroom.

"Ahhh. Here he comes. You really need to pay attention to the important things, Kagome," Yuka nudged her forward. She and the girls were just trying to help her be happy with a nice guy, and Kagome knew it. Appreciated it. But her hand went to her necklace where it rested beneath her shirt.

She found she no longer gave a damn about fitting into the preconceptions of her innocent friends...or cared to keep toying with a nice guy's heart because she was afraid to tell someone no. Kagome was spoken for.

'If you take the necklace, we'll stay together always. Just you and me and no one else. I can't make you my wife, but this is like that, a promise just between us.' Yep. Time to set them straight.

"You're right, Yuka. I do need to settle things." The necklace was pulled free and settled on the outside of her uniform. Houjo hurried over with that same charming, shy smile.

"Higurashi, I'm glad you've been feeling better! I brought you a new herbal tea, it's supposed to be wonderful for gout."

"Thank you, Houjo. You really are very kind. But I can't accept it as a token of affection. It would be wrong and dishonor us both if I did," she explained. He blinked at the formality, and it took a moment for what she said to sink in.

"What...?" Houjo looked puzzled. For a moment, she looked...older. Sterner.

"I'm promised to a man, and belong to him. I can't allow you to think anything other than friendship is possible. It's that simple."

"No way is it simple," Houjo said flatly, and the girls stared at each other in shock. "You owe me an explanation, I think. When did-do you three mind?" he said suddenly, that last to the girls.

"What guy? That two timer?" Yuka asked sourly.

"Kagome...that sounds serious," Ayumi managed as Eri looked horrified.

No. They weren't going anywhere.

"It is, Ayumi. It wasn't official for a long time, but it is now. You met him at the festival, Houjo. The play three years ago, remember? The guy on stage with us? His name is Inuyasha, and we're together. We've been together for a long time," Kagome told him quietly.

"S-sure. I don't understand. Higurashi, if you've been seeing him for that long, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't-did you three know too? Was it...funny to you or something? I'd have backed off if I knew!" And found another girl. She saw that was lurking in his eyes, and nodded.

Couldn't blame him a bit.

"Houjo, he's no good for her. We thought it'd be better if you two were together," Eri began, and Kagome glared at her. To everyone's surprise, so did...Houjo?

"Some friends you've got here, Higurashi. So you let them push you into this game? You couldn't find a way to say 'I've got a boyfriend' in all this time? I thought better of you-and them," he said.

"That's not fair! We were trying to help you both!" Yuka snapped.

"Help? It sounds like you three bitches were playing judge, jury, and matchmaker and kept trying to break up someone you call a friend's relationship. Some help. Some friends."

Gasps.

"Don't blame them. They may have pushed, but I let them. They got the wrong impression of him and he's not what they think he is. I can only say I am very sorry and I have no excuse. I should have told you, but I was afraid to hurt you and disappoint them. I kept telling myself to say something, and I never let myself do the right thing. But now I have to," Kagome answered.

He was quiet for a moment.

"I would have appreciated honesty a whole lot more than not wanting to hurt me. I'd have been happy to just be your friend if you'd told me, Higurashi. I know sick people can let themselves get pushed around, especially if they feel obligated or afraid...but you ought to have told me."

"I can't let you make an excuse for me. I'd rather you didn't. Be mad at me, please. You didn't deserve this."

He actually smiled. A wry little quirk of his mouth she didn't know he had in him. Simple and open...didn't mean shallow or dumb. Not with this guy.

"That's the Higurashi Kagome I admire talking. So take my advice. Next time, go with your instincts, not what someone else says. Dump them, finish growing up, and be better to him than you were to me. Telling me the truth now was a good start. For what it's worth, I really do wish you luck with this Inuyasha guy. He didn't deserve you pulling this either, you know."

"I'll do my very best. You're a great guy, Houjo. You deserve someone who'll appreciate that, so don't ever settle. I just...met you too late," Kagome sighed with a sad smile for what could have been. It was returned. He then looked at the trio like something he scraped off of his shoe.

"As for you three...I think I'm going to have to make sure that everyone knows just what kind of people you are. Everyone. Do the world a favor and get you own acts together before you poke your noses in other people's lives again," he said with a glare, set the gift down on a desk, and left without looking back.

Ayumi's head lowered in guilt as the others wailed.

"Our social lives are now over! Hojou's the most popular guy in school. By the time he's done with us, no one will even admit we're alive!" Yuka screamed as Eri glared.

"Thanks Kagome! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you've done to us?! My boyfriend is his best friend! Aki'll dump me when this gets out!!"

"Probably," Kagome slung on her backpack.

"You are so going down with us! Everyone in school will know you're running after some criminal-" Eri's yelling was coldly cut off.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Say one lying word about my Lord...and you will wish you were never born. I've seen more things than you can ever imagine, little girl, and I don't like being threatened. You'll regret it if you push me," Kagome said softly. The girl backed up against Yuka.

"Your Lord...? Y-you're crazy! Don't ever talk to us again! Come on!" Eri managed, but Ayumi didn't follow them as they stormed for the door.

"You're either with her or us, Ayumi!" She didn't move. They didn't hesitate to turn their backs and go.

Instead the girl slowly settled her own bag.

"Kagome?"

"You aren't running after them?"

"No. Houjo was right, maybe it's time to let them go. We aren't kids in middle school anymore. I'm not that popular here anyway, and I've already got my eye on getting into a top ranked college. Getting ready for the entrance exams takes up most of my time now. Yuka's planning on culinary school and Eri's likely going to party her way through that trust fund from her Grandpa she's always going on about. It's not like we weren't all going our separate ways eventually, I'm just sorry it ended before we graduated."

"You're a good friend."

"Not so much. I let them bully me too. I thought we should stay out of it. It's pretty clear you're set on the guy. I thought he was pretty nice the day we met him," the girl paused and adjusted her bag. "You...really love Inuyasha, don't you? Your fiance?"

"Yep," a smile that was shyly returned, "but Ayumi, I'm not his fiance. I'm his concubine. If you ever talk to them again, tell them that. But as a favor, please send me a picture of their expressions?"

The girl just stared after her as Kagome strolled out, her head held high.

It felt good to do the right thing. Now...she had to tell mom.

The well glowed late that afternoon and Kagome climbed out, setting bags down on the snow as she swung over the edge and sat shivering for a moment. She was then pounced on by a kitsune.

"Kagome!! You came back!"

"Of course. Where's everyone?" she asked as she scanned the trees.

"Miroku's all grumpy, Sango's sad, and baka Inuyasha hardly leaves the woods. What did he do, Kagome?"

"He did nothing wrong, Shippo. Don't ever call him that again. It's rude and I won't allow it anymore. Please go get Sango and Miroku," she said as she scooped him off her lap and picked up her bags.

"Wow, you're grumpy too."

"No. I just made a few decisions. Now go on, please. I'll need help getting this stuff back."

He scooted off and she sighed. Standing, she turned and removed her jacket, facing the Sacred Tree and the woods where she knew he lurked. Kagome was in a sweater and the blue pants she called jeans, but that didn't really hold his attention. What did was what was around her neck. A golden necklace. Inuyasha stared at it from behind a trunk nearby.

She...went to her knees? Oh, no. A deep bow with her hands folded gracefully in front of her in the light snow, ignoring the chill that bit into her legs and palms.

"My Lord? I have returned, and I am pleased to again be near you. Ramen and some other foods from my home will be prepared for supper, and be waiting when you choose to join us. Call for me when you require me, and I will be glad to keep you company as you desire. I shall also see to a proper situation for the night, should it please you to summon me to your bed again. You will excuse me, Lord, I have much work to do," she announced calmly, and then stood and turned away.

Kagome counted her steps. One. Two. Three. A red form was in front of her.

"Shut up."

"My Lord?" Kagome asked.

"I said shut the hell up!"

"Do I displease you?" she went to go to her knees again-and was roughly yanked up! Kagome didn't fight as he grabbed her necklace in a shaking hand. What she didn't expect was for it to be shoved under her sweater!

"Never happened. Do you understand? Never!" he hissed as he heard footsteps crunching through snow and fled. Outright fled! Fine.

"Kagome?" Sango called, and she grinned.

"Hey!" They greeted each other, and the miko passed out presents.

"Very kind of you, Kagome. Thank you," Miroku opened his soda and sipped with a sigh. Supper was mentioned, and there was a sad head shake.

"I brought ramen and all kinds of good stuff for dinner-but it'll have to wait until Inuyasha joins us."

"That might not be anytime soon. He hasn't been around us much since you left," Sango said with worry.

"I won't eat until he does," Kagome answered grimly, and they headed back.

Shippo was dying-no, dead. He was certain of it. This was hell, and he was in it. A pile of delicious ninja food...and he wasn't allowed so much as a taste! In fact, when he'd insulted Inuyasha and whined about waiting...Kagome informed him he could have rice and fish for supper if that was how he wanted it.

Kaede and the others noted Kagome was being rather determined. They watched with fascination as the kit wailed, cried, and complained. All things that had worked in the past. All his normal tricks. They weren't working at all on the miko. Inuyasha's fault! All of it. He said as much.

"Apologize. Or no candy, either."

"WHAT?? He treated you mean, didn't he?" Shippo was outraged.

"You heard me. He didn't do anything I didn't want him to. No more misbehaving, Shippo!" she answered, and her eyes were very hard.

"I-I will not!!"

"Things aren't like they were, Shippo. Are they, Kagome?" Miroku asked her quietly, sitting apart as was his new custom. It hurt Sango, but she allowed it, unsure of how to ask-or if she should.

"They aren't. I'm his Lady, and he is my Lord. We're together now, Shippo."

"NO! You can't mean you're letting a baka half youkai marry you, Kagome! Come on! See some sense and listen to me!!" Shippo yelled. Everyone stiffened. Both at the declaration, and at the kit's casual slam. Sango just nodded to herself. So the clothes and closeness meant what she'd thought they did. She was his concubine in the castle. And now had chosen to say so publicly and continue the relationship. Kami.

Everything would indeed change now.

"Well. That settles the candy question," Kagome said, and didn't even look at him.

"Kagome is right to demand you cease insulting her-Inuyasha, Shippo. She brings you gifts, not things you are entitled to no matter what. You are being rude," Sango said quietly after a moment. Kaede looked at the fire she tended, and frowned.

"The shed we use to contain him at times. You...may have use of it to sleep, child. The straw is thick, and it will be warm enough. Perhaps other arrangements should be made later," she said slowly, the questions obvious in the single eye that peered at her.

"Thank you, Kaede," the girl replied, and nodded.

"Are you...going to marry? Your Mother? Does she know of this, child?"

"I told her today. As far I'm concerned, we don't need to unless he wants to make me his wife officially, and there is nothing dishonorable going on." That however...was not how Grandpa had viewed it. No. Grandpa was a harder man than she'd ever imagined.

She should never have said the word 'concubine'.

He'd had several words for the situation, none of them complimentary. He could understand the situation when she explained it all to him and Mom, but said that matters as they stood were unacceptable. He'd actually been swearing and said flatly that if he didn't marry her, Inuyasha was no longer welcome at the Shrine. That it was a throwback to days best left in the past, that she risked being a discard, that she had no clue how precarious this position was. That the bastard, as he so succinctly put it, hadn't even paid them for her. Nor was the little trove she had so far enough to ensure her future security.

Kagome had swooned, protesting, and he fixed her with a stern look.

"I thought we had raised you to be more clever. If you want to claim that title, granddaughter, if you want to live by those rules...then we will use the hard words and ugly truths that go with it. In twenty years, when your looks fade and your schooling is not enough to let you live well here-will he keep you? If not, what then? Will you live there as a discard of a youkai Lord, or here on charity? If it bothers you, then demand to be a wife or to give him a son to secure your place. Either be mercenary...or be his bride and win your future that way. You made the choice. Now you must make another."

Mom was shocked at his vehemence, and Souta-he really didn't understand.

A sigh as they heard a small sound at the door.

"Come in, Inuyasha. It's rude to lurk outside an old woman's door," Kaede said flatly. He did...and stared at Kagome in shock. He'd heard her.

Why was she doing this?

"Dinner?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"I ain't hungry. You...you ought to eat."

"Not till you do." Eyes locked.

Sango's stomach growled and she looked embarrassed. Hearing it, he sat-and supper was grimly devoured. Kagome went to the shed to sleep...and he didn't dare consider going in there. Instead he made damned sure to stay in Kaede's hut, and sat up against a wall to doze fitfully. He was too busy trying to figure out what the hell had made her do this to rest. Here he was, trying to protect her honor, and she did this! Damn it!

But Miroku nodded to himself. Clearly, matters were too far advanced to allow to continue like this. He stood, and quietly stepped over a sleeping Sango to the door. Inuyasha was instantly awake and when the monk gestured-followed.

Author's Notes-Not much left on this one. I hope you enjoyed, and Thanks for Reading as always!-Namiyo


	22. Absolution

Chapter 22-Absolution

Inuyasha? Not mine.

The monk walked in the snow, and remembered.

Another night, not long ago. He was walking with Ushio, having just been threatened with death. His terrible friend. As another just as terrible walked alongside him now. It never ceased to impress him, how silently the hanyou could move. His own steps were betrayed by the crunch of his feet in the snow, but he barely heard Inuyasha. The hanyou didn't press, merely watched him out of the corner of his eye. Miroku sighed to himself.

This time, he realized he was in Ushio's place. It was time to lay a wager, make his offering and challenge to do what he knew was his duty. One that perhaps might kill him as surely as it had Ushio. Nonetheless, Miroku knew he had to do this, no matter what the outcome. If he could bring one good thing from this, one small, or not so small thing...perhaps he could again look at himself, find some measure of peace. If it ended here, that was alright too. He wanted to pay for his crimes.

He couldn't bear to see any more misery stemming from his actions.

"Cold out here. I think...this will do. Don't you?" the monk said as they passed the last of the village and walked into a clearing in the woods.

"Do for what?" A questioning look.

"Inuyasha, I have to say this. I have thought about it for some time, and seeing you and Kagome tonight-I know what I must do."

"What?" Inuyasha frowned. He'd been watching Miroku, and yes, he did seem set on something. What that was he didn't know. They hadn't talked much since the bonzu had figured out what was going on with the Matsudaira and he'd returned from visiting Mother. All the bonzu had done lately was sit and meditate and stay away from everyone. He hadn't even grabbed any asses.

"I...I must apologize and make amends. I know that now. I committed great crimes against you, against Kagome, and against your family. I deserve any punishment you choose. I am truly sorry, Inuyasha, and I will perform any act you deem fitting to balance things between us. To redeem all of our honor."

Inuyasha stopped walking. Miroku...the hanyou realized he didn't have his staff. He was unarmed. Inuyasha sniffed. No, the monk wasn't unarmed. He smelled metal. Bamboo. Under the monk's robes. Oh, crap. Two men, two blades, and out here alone. The hanyou knew with terrible certainly exactly what the man standing there was offering to do should he demand it of him. How long had he been carrying that knife?

How long had he been considering using it?

"Ain't nothing to do with you."

"Considering I helped to kill innocent people and ruined your lives and happiness, I would say it does."

"They did that shit to themselves. Ain't your fault," Inuyasha told him uncertainly.

His happiness?

"It was. It is."

"That's crap! It don't matter. None of it matters," he looked down for a moment as he answered, and Miroku caught it. Because he was watching the one thing even the hanyou couldn't fully control. His ears. They flattened for a instant, then twitched. A nervous tic he'd seen many times.

It did matter. To both of them.

"It does. I began to realize it when you didn't offer prayers for the Matsudaira's repose."

"I don't do that shit." Arms folded and his head tossed.

"Perhaps you should. You grieve for your family. For Kagome's innocence. I'm surprised you haven't taken vengeance on me for all of this before now. It would be just. I am, after all, the only living person whom you can reach who was involved."

"I said it don't matter!" Inuyasha nearly screamed it.

"Then why did you insist on burying them?"

"We bury people all the time. I ain't an animal."

"No. You aren't," Miroku nodded. "I know how they must have treated you, Inuyasha. Field commanders are trusted, admired, and they live well, do they not? I saw the man Takemi's expression, your expression, when he helped you-not us," he finished. Inuyasha peered at the human...and paused. Something lurked in his golden eyes.

But it vanished under a veneer of his usual blithe arrogance.

"He was just a human soldier."

"Not a man here would deny you, he said. That it was an honor to serve under you. He violated at least the spirit of his orders, if not the letter to do what he did. It takes someone very special to inspire that kind of loyalty. You were happy, weren't you? Completely happy. I took it away."

"Shut up."

"No."

"I said shut up! He's dead now, anyways! He was in the fucking castle! Don't you fucking get it, bonzu? They're all dead, we're all alive, and it's all over."

"Not yet. Not when it is unfinished between us. Not when your beloved and concubine is-" Inuyasha didn't hit him as hard as he could have. Later, Miroku might appreciate this. But at the moment he was lying on his back with a bruised face and staring up at Tetsusaiga's trembling point. It shook from the hand holding it. He'd flattened the monk and drawn it in a heartbeat. Feeling the cold wetness seeping through his robes, Miroku couldn't bring himself to fight back. Eyes went up the sword, to a red clad arm, then to a pair of extraordinarily angry golden eyes.

"She ain't!!"

Miroku didn't waver.

"She is. She loves you. You love her. You were happy together, until I acted. Use it."

The hanyou's eyes were cold.

"Don't fucking tempt me!"

"I will not stop you. You have every right. It is all my fault. All of it."

"Quit saying that!"

"You left to get your sword repaired, Inuyasha. How did it get damaged? What was the reason you had to skirt their lands again, and got caught? Need I remind you?" He'd been protecting Miroku.

"It would've been something else!"

"No. Then they took you, bound you-and I was left to look after Kagome, Shippo, and Sango alone. I failed in that. I failed to locate you. I gave up hope of finding you again. She didn't. I was the one who chose the village we stayed at. I was the one who said she and Shippo should remain there. I was not there because I was off doing what seemed important, and Sango came with me because she couldn't trust me not to misbehave! Then Kagome was taken too." Inuyasha was silent. The sword didn't waver as the words poured from the man.

"Then I went to look for her, and I allowed myself to be used. I did that! I led the monks to their ends, I left them and a friend to die, I was the one who got Kaede captured, I was the one who planned your escape, and I got Kagome to betray you. I was the one who freed you. I told Sesshomaru what he needed to know to move on the Takeda and the Matsudaira. Kagome's heart will be broken, because you refuse her. Because I suspect you feel her dishonored. I was the one who set into motion. It is all my fault," Miroku groaned. Inuyasha stepped back cautiously as the man pulled himself to his knees. His head bowed.

"Do it. Take my life, avenge her honor. Avenge yourself and your family. I don't deserve to live. I can't live with this. I have tried, and I cannot. If you were ever my friend...end it."

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga lightly in his hand. The point slipped forward and rested lightly, oh, so lightly, on Miroku's throat. The human had never seen such utter rage in his eyes before, not even fighting Naraku. For a moment...he looked like Lord Yasha. The proud Lord riding with his Lady behind him, just as he'd seen him for such a brief time.

A Lord who sat in judgment.

"How fucking dare you?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Damn you-kill me!" Miroku snarled.

"No. Do it yourself and I'll piss on your bones and toss them into the sea, then I'll go to the holes of your misbegotten father and grandfather, piss on their markers, then throw them in after your sad little ass and laugh at your fucking ghosts! You ain't a Samurai. You ain't got the right to cut your belly. You ain't got any honor, you never did, so don't think to dishonor that by pretending you're doing something noble. An honorless little coward trying to run away. That's all you fucking are, Miroku. Hell, you ain't even dressed for it." As suddenly as it had been drawn, Tetsusaiga was sheathed. Miroku was speechless. His mouth worked at the sheer, unholy vengeance Inuyasha had just promised. Who even...thought of that? Not to mention...he'd do it. Damn. He would do it.

"See, your life don't belong to you. It belongs to Sango. She don't need to mourn you. It belongs to us. We need your stupid ass to take Naraku. It belongs to all the people counting on us who've been covering for your ass with all the times you robbed and fooled innocent people when you play at being holy. Now cut the shit, get over it, and go grab Sango's ass and make her happy again. Least you can fucking do."

"I'm not that man anymore."

"I don't care, you little shit. Everything is going back to the way things were."

"And you call me an honorless coward," Miroku told him bitterly.

A clawed hand went right back to the sword's hilt.

"I ain't a-"

"Yes. You are. Ushio told me-you had to have wanted to forget. You forgot us. I set you on the path, but you walked it willingly. You can't pretend you weren't Lord Yasha who led armies, or that you didn't bed Kagome. I can't pretend I didn't help to kill them. It all happened!"

"Fuck you! They used me. I never asked for them to take my mind away and make me their damned puppet, you bastard! You think I wanted to forget? Whoever said it was lying, it was all lies!"

It wasn't a lie. Haruhisa. His friend. His cousin. His comrade. His jailer and betrayer. He'd been the family Inuyasha had never had. The brother he'd never had. No. Haruhisa was not a lie.

Kagome had told him...Haruhisa knew who she was. Had brought her to him, seen to it they were happy. Protected her from those who would have killed her. His friend would have let them go as soon as he could. Who had dared to request Sesshomaru tell him and bring him his firerat because Haruhisa believed he had the right to know the truth. He hadn't been able to die without knowing that was seen to.

'Amusing. A human Lord taking such pity on a mere halfbreed at his execution.' It wasn't pity.

"I know you didn't ask for it. You just allowed it. You had to for the magic to work. Nor can I truly blame you, but you can't forget again. If you insist on all of us living...go to your bride, and be her Lord again. Pretend if you must. Let someone have some happiness. If anyone deserves it from this, she does. She sacrificed no less than any of us to restore you," Miroku was saying as the hanyou shivered.

"She-Kikyou-"

"You have no choice either. Your life...belongs to Kagome now," the monk stood slowly, and felt his face.

It was no slap that had landed. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the sheathed blade and laid it on the snow.

"When the quest is done, should I live after Naraku is slain...I will return to the Temple. I will remain there, and make amends. Go to yours now, Inuyasha, and do the same."

"What about Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku didn't answer. He just walked away.

Inuyasha let him go and went to the woods to think.

Author's notes-I so didn't originally intend for this. But it had to go this way.

'Cutting the belly' is a term for the act of Seppoku or Hari Kari, ritual suicide, with a long and complex history. This didn't have the connotations that suicide has in the West, and was seen as a very honorable act as it redeemed the doer and his family after an individual had committed an act of shame or dishonor. It calls for two people, one, the person performing it-who literally disemboweled themselves with a knife. Then the other who would remove the head with a sword. It was usually a friend who performed that service as it saved them from the great dishonor of being unable to finish. White was worn to perform it, hence Inuyasha's slam about clothes.

When Inuyasha tells him he isn't a Samurai and would dishonor the act, he is in effect saying Miroku is unworthy of having his honor redeemed in that way. That he would be debasing the ritual by perverting it to his own ends. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	23. Agreement

Chapter 23-Agreement

I do not own Inuyasha and the rest, nor do I make any money from same. If that isn't clear now, I can always try explaining this via interpretive dance.

Miroku had never looked so angry the next day. Kagome came out of the shed and joined them for breakfast with a sigh. They wondered about the monk, but he said nothing. Only ate and left to meditate outside. As for the hanyou-Inuyasha still barely acknowledged Kagome's existence. She'd faced her former friends, her family, all for him...and it seemed he was determined to let her go. To pretend it never happened as he'd said by the well. Not happening.

Time for stronger measures.

So she drew Kaede aside and they talked for a bit with Sango. The village headman was called in-and the discussion continued. Many things were made clear, and an agreement was reached. A fair one, really. The best Kagome could hope for. After the castle, she was expecting far worse than what she got.

Then she went to the shed, collected her packs along with a large bundle from the Priestess, and the miko and tajiya calmly walked into the woods with a bunch of stuff. A puzzled Inuyasha followed, noting in passing Miroku sitting on the hillside overlooking the village.

He was not going to let that keep up too much longer.

Kagome walked though the snow shrouded woods with Sango, Kirara pacing alongside, and sighed. It was-was-here. A ruined little building, off in the trees. Not far from the village, just as she remembered. It wasn't as bad as it looked from the outside, really. She glanced at the gaping hole in the side of it and the damage in the floor from their fight with the carrion crow-the one that had led to the Jewel getting broken in the first place. The bodies were long since taken away by the villagers, and there was dirt and leaves aplenty inside.

Still, the roof was sound, and the walls could be patched.

Outside, a pine tree shook slightly as he climbed in it, settling in and watching over them. He watched in utter bewilderment as they started...cleaning? Sweeping and scrubbing the inside. He could see them through the holes! Kagome was unfolding things, clearly setting up stuff! Sango was helping her! When the pair came out, he watched a low voiced discussion about the wall, and Sango nodded a few times.

"That should work, he can fix that, I think." He heard, and glared. What the hell were they up to?

"Alright. May I borrow Kirara?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Sango! Be back in a flash!" Kagome said cheerfully, and Sango smiled, going back inside to put things away. Sango had gotten a fire started inside, and started to collect deadfall. It was stacked by the newly swept doorway.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sango glanced up at the voice, and looked amused as he finally came down from his post to glare.

"You don't expect her to live in a shed like a chicken, do you?"

"A shed? She has a home! It's through the well!"

"Actually, she doesn't. Not anymore, thanks to you. Us, really," Sango answered, smile fading. He looked around. It was clean, and a fire crackled in the hearth. He saw Kagome's sleeping bag was unrolled and set to one side, along with her gear. A pair of buckets, a couple of baskets that now held her clothes. A stack of textbooks. The things she'd taken from the castle...

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Kagome will be living here now. When she finishes her schooling, she will live here always. We discussed it this morning. With our Quest, she failed to do well enough in her lessons there to live on her own as she can here. She has decided to remain here, and just visit her family from now on," she let that sink in, and continued as she stacked branches and sighed.

"Kaede has decided she will become her formal apprentice and be the village's Priestess when it is time. The village headman agreed as well, and said she could have this hut as her own and be given food from the harvests in gratitude for all she has done for the village. Best, since he asked her not to live in the village proper when she becomes the Priestess here, Inuyasha."

"What?" he exclaimed with a blank look. Priestesses always lived in the best huts in the village! It was the way things worked! Not a damned hovel outside it!

"It would be awkward, given her relationship with you. As much as the villagers respect her, and do not fear you, they cannot accept youkai living in the village as the lover or even husband of their Priestess to come. If it isn't under their noses, it can be dealt with reasonably, since this will maintain appearances. This is best for everyone. Don't you agree? After all...you refuse to marry her," Sango answered flatly.

He looked horrified.

"No! Who the hell decided this? She ain't some fucking outcast living on damned sufferance!" Like any youkai or hanyou allowed to live near a village. That was what this was. They both knew it.

"No, she's not. In fact, the villagers offered to build her a fine home of her own near Kaede's-all she would have had to do is say it was over between you and send you on your way once the Quest is done. She refused to do that. I'd say you have a lot of work to do getting this place suitable, Inuyasha. You will keep her better than this, especially after all she has done for you. Because if you don't, I will deal with you personally," Sango informed him coldly. She deserved so much more than this. They both knew it.

"Sango-it is over! Don't you get it?"

"She doesn't think so. The entire village doesn't think so. Neither do I. I offered to have her live with Miroku and myself in the slayer village when we slay Naraku, Inuyasha. We would never consider it a problem. But she won't leave her link to her family in the well world, and she won't leave you. I think you need to accept that. You owe her that much," the slayer answered. Until and unless Miroku said otherwise to her...they were getting married when this was done. Sango clung to that. But her face fell, and he felt like garbage when he saw it.

"Sango...he ain't gonna run off on you. I promise," Inuyasha said awkwardly. She glanced up, and didn't really answer.

"Kagome deserves to be happy. Doesn't she?"

When she came back much later...he was again nowhere to be seen as he watched them tie tarps across the holes in the walls to keep the weather somewhat at bay.

Again, Kagome slept alone.

The next morning, she woke, saw to the fire, ate, and walked outside, knowing he would have to be here. Kagome knew him too well now to suspect otherwise. High time to discuss things. She had had it and if he kept sleeping outside he'd catch a cold. So she scanned the woods, and nodded to herself. Red was hardly camouflage in summer, much less winter.

He was sitting in a tree.

"Go away!" Inuyasha yelled, but she didn't. Kagome moved to stand at the bottom of the tree and shook her head.

"Nope," she answered.

"Wench...go away." It was soft, but she heard.

"Inuyasha. Please? Talk to me?" she called up. He gulped. But Inuyasha jumped down and stared at her as she sat-and offered her lap as she had so many times. He ignored it, and looked lost as he slid to the ground beside her, careful not to touch her as his back pressed against the cold wood of the tree trunk. Inuyasha had no right to even be in her presence now, much less anything more. Didn't she understand that?

"I am so sorry," it was a bare whisper.

"I'm not," she told him, and suddenly, she plopped herself in the wide-eyed hanyou's lap. Arms wound around his neck as Kagome stared into his eyes. His arms betrayed him, and they went around her.

"Why? Why did you let me? What are you doing?"

"Because if I hadn't, they would've killed me to keep you away from us. You wouldn't let me stay otherwise, Inuyasha-you said so. I would do it again in a second. I'd do anything for you, and I like sitting like this with you." She had. Oh, she had. Every moment of the many times she'd done-anything for him was burned into his memory.

'I've wanted this for so long, Inuyasha...'

"I...we...oh no. Kagome, you're a damned Priestess! I shouldn't-I don't have the right. You shouldn't do anything but hate me!" He untangled her and pushed her off. Her hand grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha, no. I need you, and I love you. You let yourself love me and let me in. I'm not sorry for any of it, only why it happened in the first place. Even not remembering anything, you needed me and loved me. That's all that matters to me."

"Kagome...it shouldn't have been like that. Your family, you should go home to them, rest there awhile. You've got to be tired still from all this shit," Inuyasha said stonily. To figure out the depth of her mistakes and back away with some semblance of self respect after this mess, he meant. She looked annoyed, and shook her head at him sadly.

"If I do-you won't let me come back or you'll do something just as stupid. Won't work, baka. You aren't getting rid of me that easy. It's all settled, anyways." A sad, knowing smile as she looked up at him.

"You can't stay here alone with me now. It ain't right!"

"Yes, I can. You said you'd treat me well, Inuyasha, and you did. You always have, even when you're being a total jerk. Besides-I know you a lot better now, you know." She meant she knew more about him-but it wasn't taken that way.

"I practically-I made you! You wouldn't have if you didn't have to and we shouldn't be anywhere near each other now!"

"That's not true! I didn't say no all those times! I said yes! A lot! I made suggestions on how we ought to-"

"Kagome! Don't say that shit!"

"Why not? You do!" she snapped, standing up to glare at him.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Because you're not supposed to!"

"Why not, if I can't say it to you after we-"

"Shut up about that! That's all over now and it never happened anyways!" A gasp. She wound up, and laid into him, shaking in fury as hands grabbed his ears and yanked. His eyes went wide in fear as he yelped.

"No! You see the necklace? Have I taken it off? Did it ever occur to you I don't want to stop now? You think you can just dump me after-after being with you? No way, Inuyasha! You'll pay for that, you ingrate!" Kagome yelled...and blushed as she yanked.

"OW!"

"You said you'd never let me go! You said you loved me and would never leave me! You said you'd marry me if you could, that it was you and me forever! If you even think about taking it back or anything else and I'll make you regret it, you jerk!"

"Kagome...let go! That hurts!"

"Not as much as it's going to if you try any of that garbage again! Got it? I don't need the beads to make you pay, you know!" she yelled and yanked for emphasis.

"Yes...please let go, please let go. Aie!" he yelled, clutching his ears and staring at her in shock as he hit the ground.

"Better, my most beloved Lord," Kagome said with a smile as she snuggled up to him. Inuyasha let her...and gulped, looking dazed.

"Kagome-don't call me that anymore. Please?" he managed.

"Alright," she answered. Inuyasha didn't know what to say as he buried his face in her neck. Her hands stroked his ears as he shivered, and not from cold.

"It...ain't going to be easy," he warned her.

"I know that. You know what? I don't care. I'm only happy with you. Come inside, and you-would you play the flute for me again? I've missed it," Kagome asked.

Oh, no. A horrible feeling washed over him. A really, really sickening one. One that in all honesty, wasn't entirely unexpected. He was hanyou, and never thought he was made for happiness.

"Happy, is it? With me? Or-him?" he demanded bitterly. Or Lord Yasha, he meant. She stopped petting his ears and stared at Inuyasha in surprise at the questions.

"What?" she asked.

"I ain't that fuck, got it? I don't do that shit! I ain't like that!"

"Yes you are. You're rude, and annoying, and pigheaded and jealous...and you're a pretty complicated guy aside from that. You play the flute, and like poems, and play shoji and all the rest. I happen to love the whole package, Inuyasha."

"What package?"

A smile.

"All of you."

"Kagome..."

"Tell you what. I'll show you how I feel...if you'll let me? Come home, Inuyasha. Come back to me," she pleaded, and he stared into her eyes. His Mother would have adored her, welcomed her as a daughter. Haruhisa had also approved of her. Inuyasha loved her. Belonged to her, in a way he never had to another. In a way that he never quite would again. He flushed...but saw he had been given no choice here. He was hers, and she was his. Crazy wench.

"Tomorrow we're getting married," he said quietly.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." her smile was brilliant as she took his hand.

Miroku looked relieved as she dragged him inside what would be their home-not that there seemed to be a lot of dragging going on. It was about time.

If Kagome and Inuyasha could work things out so-perhaps something good had come from all of this. Honor had been won, and lost, and perhaps won back again. He was so intent on his quarry...he didn't notice her until she hit him with Hiraikotsu.

"Pervert!" A hiss.

"Sango! I was not!"

"Oh? Spying on them! Shame on you!" Sango snapped. But she sounded so very relieved. It was the most normal way she'd seen him behave in a long time.

He looked up at her as he clutched his head. He didn't deserve her, or to be happy. But she did. She deserved to be happy, as Kagome did. He'd told Inuyasha to go to his own Temple to make amends, and he had. Perhaps it was time he did as well. One's honor could be redeemed in many ways, perhaps. Kagome had redeemed hers and the hanyou's with her love, and her loyalty. Had turned a loss into a victory of sorts. One that they all could live with in time. Was it possible he could one day do the same?

Miroku's eyes went to the firm, luscious target...

He gripped it like an old friend.

Smack

"Aie!"

"Not so loud! Lecher!" He clutched his head and somehow felt much better. But one thing had to be done.

"Sango?" he asked gently.

"Miroku?" she replied, surprised.

"I will never touch another bottom but yours ever again. No more thieving, no more fake exorcisms, no more greed. When this ends...I will no longer be a monk, but your husband, and I will never stray."

"I'll believe that when it happens. Come on." His ear was grabbed and he winced as she dragged him.

He would just have to convince her.

The End...

Author's Notes-Done! It is done! I wanted it to end somewhat up. Honestly, this has been a truly wide ride for me, and I hope for you as well.

Again, I offer my thanks to Knight, who made this moment possible by saving my story. Thank you. I hope you will read and enjoy my other works as well. Thanks for Reading! -Namiyo


End file.
